The only one for me, a NaruHina love story, kinda
by cougarkillz
Summary: What would happen if Hinata had gone with Naruto on the three year training mission? What if something went terribly wrong in the middle of the mission? Well read this to find out. NaruHina, and many other matches i hope you will enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

NaruHina Story: Chapter 1

It was time. Naruto was now leaving on his three year training mission with Ero-senin. There were a few delays and for reasons he didn't know about, Hinata was going with him. _I'll have to watch her around Ero-senin. _He couldn't understand how Obaa-chan could be stupid enough to make Ero-senin take her for three years. All that Obaa-chan had told him was "Hinata is a lot like you Naruto. She will be safer traveling with you and that stupid perv, by the way, keep an eye on Jiraiya since Hinata is going."

He let out a long sigh; this was going to be a boring three years.

They traveled for three days, and the only conversations that happened were Jiraiya giving orders or Naruto yelling at him for getting too close to Hinata. Ero-senin tried to explain that Hinata was too young for him, which made Hinata start to turn bright red from hearing it, but Naruto would not believe him.

After a week of traveling they found themselves in the middle of a desert. "Ummm, Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Ahhh, so you do speak Hinata. What is it?"

"I was umm... I was wondering... where we are..."

"Finally noticed we aren't in Fire country eh?"

"Well...umm...yes. This looks like sand village country...but it's really calm...and...and empty."

Once he heard that Naruto realized she was right. "Yeah, where the hell are we Ero-senin? You can't take us to enemy territory and expect to train us there!"

Jiraiya sighed. This was going to be a long three years. "No we aren't in Fire Country anymore. But we aren't in enemy territory either Naruto. We are in Neutral Country, as all the Kage call it. This place is known only to the Kage and 2 of their most trusted ninja. It is under a never ending truce. If anyone starts a fight in here, all we have to do is send word out and all other countries will attack and annihilate the cause, which is why there have never been any fights here. Not to mention it is a secret place. Tsunade has already alerted the other Kage of our presence here so there will be no surprises if they decide to come here for some peace. This is where we will be training our entire time. Got it?"

Naruto had sat down expecting a long explanation, and now he was just sitting there scratching his head. "So, if Akutski come here and try to kill me, all the countries will try to kill them?"

"No, the Akutski don't belong to any country specifically, so they are out of bounds of the truce, but this country is sealed to actually be hidden from anyone who doesn't know about it. The only reason you two were able to see it is because I lifted it long enough for you to notice where we are. Now that you noticed it I can return the seal and you will still be able to see it."

"Ummm... Jiraiya-sensei..."

"What is it Hinata?"

"You said there are two people besides the Hokage that know about this place, if you are one of them, umm…. Who is the other?"

"That would be Kakashi. Tsunade, Kakashi, and me are the only ones in our village who knows about this place. He will be making a few stops to check your progress and report your training back to Tsunade. Any other questions about this place before I truly amaze you?"

Both Hinata and Naruto shook their heads. Naruto had lost track of the conversation long ago, but he wasn't about to let them know.

"Ok, now for the fun part, getting a house!" With that Jiraiya made a few quick hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground.

Naruto could only stare. "I thought you said we were getting a HOUSE?"

Jiraiya had a grin on his face. "What do you mean Naruto? This is a house."

"That's no house! That's a damn mansion! And where the hell did it come from!?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto, didn't you see what I did?"

"Of course I did! You made some seals and hit the ground and a house appeared. I wanna know where the hell it came from!"

Jiraiya sighed again. "Naruto you can be so stupid sometimes. Hinata, why don't you try figuring out what I did?"

"I ummm… it looked like… umm… a summoning jutsu to me."

_At least one of them has some brains._ "Your right Hinata. It was a summoning jutsu, and it's going to be one of the first things you both learn here."

At hearing that Naruto jumped in the air. "Alright! First day at our new place and I'm already learning something!" Though Hinata could only stare at the ground and shift her feet nervously.

"Not so fast Naruto. You need to learn one technique before you can summon shelter." Jiraiya cut into his cheering.

"Why do I have to learn a technique to summon? You just sign a scroll in blood, make the seals, and poof, you have a summon."

Jiraiya sighed again. At this rate he would be breathless just from trying to explain things to the loud-mouth knucklehead.

"Naruto, what are the other things that you have seen summoned?"

Naruto started to think back. "Well, there were the dogs that Kakashi-sensei summoned in the fight with Zabuza. We summon toads. Obaa-chan summons slugs, and that Orochimaru guy summons snakes. That's all I've seen. But I don't see what that has to do with summoning these houses."

"And what do all those things have in common Naruto?" When he saw Naruto with a confused look he turned to Hinata. "Maybe you can answer it Hinata."

"I umm…" she didn't want to show Naruto up, but she saw him looking at her and expecting an answer. "Well….all the umm… other summons are living things."

"That's right. You use blood to sign the scroll to summon living things, but this is just shelter, no thoughts, no flesh, and no blood in these summons. Notice I didn't even bite my thumb when I did it."

"Then how the hell are we supposed to summon shelter?" Naruto was getting annoyed at the explanations, which he only understood half the time.

Jiraiya made a few quick seals and a wooden plank appeared in his hand. When he showed it to them they saw that the names on the plank were burned into it. There was a handprint burned into the wood below each name.

"Umm… Jiraiya-sensei? Are we going to be learning how to burn our names into the wood?"

"In a way, yes, you will be Hinata. The real technique is going to be actually turning your chakra into fire and pushing it out of your hands. Observe."

Jiraiya walked over to a nearby tree, made a few quick hand seals, and stuck out one finger and with a few quick strokes his name was written into the bark of the tree. "Now both of you come over here." When Naruto and Hinata got closer he did it again, showing them the seals and when he was finished with the seals, he showed them his hand. It was glowing red with a 

tiny layer of yellow around it. "Now, the hand signs I used were to convert my chakra to fire, after that it's all chakra control." _Hinata should have no problem with it but I think it will take Naruto a few days to be able to do it. _

What he wasn't thinking about at that moment was that Naruto actually already knew the rasengan. So chakra control in his hands he had practice with.

"Ok, now, here's the signs: ram, horse, tiger, and this is a rare one you don't see much, dragon." Jiraiya showed them each sign as he said it.

Naruto made the signs and started to gather chakra in his hand, but he shouldn't just get a layer of chakra surrounding his hand…instead he formed a rasengan. But it wasn't a rasengan, because it was made of fire chakra, not just chakra. And Jiraiya had completely forgotten that Naruto could use rasengan.

"Naruto!"

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, yes and no. You are supposed to be forming a layer of fire chakra around your hand. But instead you made a fire chakra rasengan. Which, might I add, is a new technique."

"So, since I messed up on your technique, I created my own? Is that what you mean?"

"Well, yes. Remember the fire rasengan for later. For now try concentrating on the fire chakra layer."

Jiraiya turned away from Naruto to check Hinata's progress. As he expected she already had enough control over her chakra to do the technique easily. At this rate she would have the technique down way faster than Naruto. He then walked over to Hinata.

"Well Hinata, excellent chakra control, as I expected. Now that you can get the layer on your entire hand, you need to concentrate your fire chakra to just one finger so u can write your name."

"Hai Jiraiya-sensei"

He went back to Naruto and was surprised that Naruto actually got the fire chakra to cover his hand and get out of rasengan spinning. He went over and gave Naruto the same task he had just given Hinata. He then sat down on a stump to watch the two in deep concentration. Hinata frowning with the effort of concentrating fire chakra to just one finger, while Naruto eyes were closed to slits and his bottom lip stuck out. It was actually a comical sight.

Once they both were able to concentrate fire chakra to just one finger, he had them practice burning their names into some of the nearby trees. Then came the part Naruto had been waiting for. Time to burn their names into the plank. Naruto was too excited to hold his hand steady, so he told Hinata to go first. Hinata though, was too nervous to hold her hand steady. So Naruto ended up going first anyway. He slowly burned his name into the wood with one finger coated in fire chakra, and pushed his chakra to surround his hand. He burned his handprint into the plank and stood back. He was just about to attempt to summon when Jiraiya stopped him.

"Hold on Naruto, we don't know how big of a house you will be able to summon yet, so let Hinata sign first and then let me remove mine so there will be extra room here."

Hinata went up and slowly burned her name into the plank, then pushed a print into the wood underneath her name. Jiraiya removed his house with a big poof of smoke. Then he told Naruto to attempt summoning. Naruto made the signs and slammed his hand to the ground. Out of nowhere there was a…. a….. a little tent. Really little, like mouse size.

"Not enough chakra put into it Naruto." Jiraiya said rather crushingly.

"Well just you wait! I'll be able to summon the top mansion by the time I'm done!" Naruto declared.

Mean while Hinata was sitting off to the side rather nervously. Naruto was a chakra freak, if he couldn't put enough chakra into the technique, what the hell was she supposed to do? She didn't have nearly as much chakra as Naruto. She looked up nervously as Jiraiya turned to her. _Well here goes nothing._ She made the sign and put as much chakra as she could into the technique. She heard a thump and looked up and even though it was what she expected, she still was surprised to see a tent just a little bigger than Naruto's.

_Dammit! She's doing better than me! I need to pick this up a bit. _Naruto got rid of his little tent and called up as much chakra as he could without asking the fox for some, he made the signs and slammed his hand into the ground. _Thump! _That was a good sound. He looked up to see a nice little house. A little over-excited he ran into it to explore around it. He noticed it was a 2 bedroom house, with a bathroom running off of each bedroom. There was a nice kitchen and when he looked through the cabinets, he let out an excited **whoo-hoo! **For he found an entire cabinet full of ramen. Hinata was still sitting outside trying to summon something bigger than the little fox tent she had. And it was getting dark. Jiraiya summoned a little house for himself. Naruto looked out his window and saw Hinata still sitting there trying to summon a house, but it was getting late and he definitely didn't want her getting invited into the house with Ero-senin for the night.

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked up startled to see Naruto walking toward her.

"It's getting kind of late Hinata-chan, my house has two bedrooms, you wanna stay in one for the night?"

Hinata was starting to blush, but she reminded herself that they would be staying in two different rooms.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Arigato."

Jiraiya stood watching out the window as Naruto invited Hinata to stay in his house for the night. _It starts._ He knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto, but Naruto was just too stupid to notice it.

"Lots of food in the kitchen so help yourself Hinata-chan. I'm gonna go up to bed. Good night Hinata-chan."

"Thank you again Naruto-kun."

Hinata made herself a quick dinner and was about to go to bed when she realized she had no idea which room Naruto was in. It was a fifty-fifty chance that she would walk into his room. She could use her byakugan, but then she would see Naruto no matter what. When she got up closer she realized the part of the door was just slightly darker, and when looked at closely, it turned out to be words. _Naruto must have practiced his wood burning a bit more before he went to bed._ She realized the letters actually spelled out her name. **Hinata-chan.** Well, apparently this was her room, so she went in. It was a rather nice room considering it was summoned by a slob. She went to the bed and plopped down on it and immediately fell asleep, she couldn't even remember being that tired before.


	2. Chapter 2

NaruHina Story: Chapter 2

Hinata woke up with a start. The sun was shining through her window. She looked at her clock and her eyes widened in shock. _Wow, I guess I was more tired than I thought. _She could hear Naruto yelling in frustration. _Is it because I'm not up yet and he can't train without me? _ She hurried and got dressed and went outside to see that in fact, Naruto was training his taijutsu. Alone. Kinda alone. If you can count sparring against 50 copies of yourself as alone then he was definitely alone.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up startled by the quiet voice behind him. Big mistake, one of his clones saw it as an opportunity to slug him. He realized this as soon as he looked away from his fight, but couldn't stop it from happening.

"Naruto-kun!" _Why do I always mess him up? All I do is get in his way. _

"Morning Hinata-chan. Finally woke up huh?"

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I umm… didn't mean to umm… interrupt."

"No no. it's alright. Now I have someone to train with!" he put on one of those "no worries" grins.

Hinata couldn't keep herself from blushing. _He actually does want to train with me. Am I still dreaming? _ She realized she wasn't when Naruto grabbed her arm and started leading her towards the house Jiraiya had summoned the night before. Hinata just followed quietly, having trouble believing that Naruto was actually touching her and they weren't sparring. It wasn't quite what she was hoping for, but it was ok for her.

"Hey, hey! Ero-senin! Get up! Time to train!"

A sleepy Jiraiya opened the door and was confused to see Naruto and Hinata outside his door. "How do you know where I live?" he asked groggily.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other with confused looks. "Uhhh…..Jiraiya-sensei. You umm… summoned your house right by the one Naruto summoned last night."

Jiraiya looked around and suddenly realized where they were. "Well what are you two waiting for? Let's start training!"

"Were waiting for you to get your lazy ass up long enough to train us Ero-senin!"

"Well. Ok. I'll be out in a bit. I need to get dressed you little twerps."

Naruto and Hinata went back to the open field and started up a friendly sparring match. Though Hinata couldn't even bring herself to hurt Naruto. And since Hinata wasn't really trying, it got boring for Naruto. But before he could do anything about it Jiraiya came out of his little house and started walking towards them.

"Ok you two. Now it time to actually start training. We have three years out here right?"

Both Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"OK first of all. Naruto, your taijutsu sucks. You need to improve it right away before I can teach you any ninjutsu techniques. Hinata, I know you use the jyuuken fighting style in your family, but I have an idea that , if you go along with it, you will be able to take out your own father in a fight."

Now this surprised Hinata a great deal. _Beat my own father in a fight? But he's so strong, surely Jiraiya doesn't expect me to be stronger than him?_

"Now then, this taijutsu, as far as I know, I am the only one who knows it. So once the two of you master it, you will be the only other two. Now this is going to be tougher for Hinata then you Naruto, so no yelling if I pay more attention to helping her out. Got it?"

"Why would it be tougher for Hinata? She's already skilled with taijutsu!"

"Because Hinata has to incorporate her jyuuken into the technique, so she has to modify it to work with her style that she already knows Naruto."

Silence. Jiraiya looked up to see Hinata scuffing the ground with one foot nervously. While Naruto seemed to actually understand what he had just said to him.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! I'll make sure you learn this new style no problem. "

Hinata looked up. _He was going to help me? _"Arigato, Naruto-kun."

And so the training began. The form of taijutsu they were learning was actually called "" or "Never ending strikes." It was a never stopping chain of punches and kicks all coming together in one fluid motion. For three months they practiced the taijutsu and before he knew it, Jiraiya could barely hold his own against either one of them. He couldn't believe it, they were like sponges, learning everything he taught, Naruto may not understand all the technical explanations, but when it came to fighting he was an what you could call an expert. And he even helped Hinata out a lot by always having shadow clones for her to spar with (she was still too worried that she would hurt Naruto if she practiced her jyuuken style on the real thing). And even though they were very good at taijutsu, Jiraiya still knew more ninjutsu than both of them combined.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx—xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

"Now that you both have pretty much mastered the taijutsu, it's time for the ninjutsu training. By the time you are both done with this, you will know some ninjutsu from all five elements, though we will be mainly focusing on your elemental affinities."

"Elemental affinities?" Hinata had stopped stuttering around Naruto and was feeling pretty comfortable around him, she still hadn't even summoned her own house to stay in and Naruto had told her that he didn't mind, so they shared the same house while they were training.

"Yes elemental affinities, everyone has them, whether they are a ninja or not, ninja however use their elemental affinities in techniques that they can use. There are five different elements. Earth. Wind, fire, water, and lightning, also known as plasma. Hold your question Naruto I'm not done yet. You both had to concentrate pretty hard on your fire chakra when we first came here right? Well we now know that your elemental affinity is not fire. See ninja who use techniques based on their affinity find it easier than trying to learn other elements. You will both be focusing on your affinities, though you will also learn a few of the other elements jutsu."

Naruto was looking really confused, but it was Hinata who asked the question, "So how do we know what our elemental affinity is?"

Jiraiya help up a little slip of paper. "With this. And to save you the trouble of asking , Naruto, it is paper. Chakra paper. It is harvested from trees that are literally nourished with chakra. You hold it in your hands and pump a bit of chakra into it. The reaction of the paper will show what your elemental affinity is. For fire, it will burn. Water, it will get soggy. Earth, it will crumble. Wind, it will split in two. And for lightning it will crinkle."

"So, is it possible for someone to have more than one elemental affinity?"

The question caught him off guard. He had expected the question, though he was not expecting it to come from the blonde idiot in front of him. "Well yes Naruto. Though that is really rare, and usually results in a blood limit. Not the eyes like sharingan or byakugan, but another blood limit that requires elements to mix and give you a new element to use that cannot be mimicked."

He handed each of them a paper. Hinata went first just because she was able to get the chakra out of her hands faster. The paper split in two. But then it crumbled. Jiraiya was shocked. This girl had a byakugan and had two elemental affinities that could overall result in another blood limit?

"Your turn Naruto." He said trying to steady his voice from the shock.

Naruto pumped some chakra into the paper. It crinkled. After a few seconds Jiraiya said "Well Naruto looks like you are lightning." But no sooner had he finished saying that than the paper all of a sudden grew soggy after crinkling.

Naruto looked up at him. "You were saying?"

Jiraiya couldn't believe this. Here between the two of them, they had 4 out of the 5 elements. This was incredible. Well, time to get with the training then.

"Ok Hinata, earth and wind. Naruto, Water and lightning. Alright let's get started. First things first. You need the sings to convert your chakra into each element so u can use the element itself. So here they are. Earth and wind first." He showed Hinata a few hand signs which she imitated, but instead of leaving it at that, once he showed her the sins she covered her hand with the chakra to get the feel of it. Literally. "Ok Naruto. Water and lightning." He showed Naruto the signs and Naruto copied them, also making a layer of chakra around his hand to see what it was like.

"Now, the two of you just need to practice stuff you already know, only add your elements into your techniques, kind of like what Naruto has been doing with the rasengan. That way you can get used to using your elemental chakra and after a while it won't even be necessary for you to make the signs to convert it. When you reach the point where you no longer need hand signs to convert your chakra, then I will teach you both some new techniques. So start practicing!" He yelled as he walked back into his house, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

Naruto thought about the techniques he knew. It didn't take long because he really didn't know that many. He decided to use water chakra to make a shadow clone. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he yelled and a shadow clone appeared in front of him. _Hmm… looks like a normal shadow clone. _Disappointment showing on his face and making him frustrated. He decided to take out his anger on his clone, so he slugged it as hard as he could. But it didn't disappear into a cloud of smoke. Instead it slowly dripped onto the ground.

_Water clone? Makes sense I guess, wonder what happens with lightning? _He made the few signs to convert his chakra into lightning. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he yelled again. He expected a clone to be standing in front of him, but instead there was just a little lightning bolt. "What the hell? Where is the clone that as supposed to be there!?"

Suddenly the lightning bolt start growing and shifting in its shape, until it was in fact, a lightening clone. Naruto was shocked that it turned into a clone at all. So he decided to punch it and get rid of it. Naruto flew at it with a fist ready. But the instant he made contact with it, the lightning pulsed through him and sent him flying back and into the wall of his house. _Good thing the summoned houses are sturdy! _

Mean while on the other side of the field, Hinata was experimenting with her elements and just using the different chakra to plug up chakra holes and found that each chakra had a different effect on the plug. Her earth chakra caused a permanent plug that only she could remove, would be very useful in a fight with someone who would normally be able to bust her plugs open. She tried her wind element on the chakra holes of her clone there. The wind plug didn't stay where it was supposed to. Instead it went into the chakra stream and plugged up the chakra as it was flowing through the stream. Now this plug she couldn't even remove. She made a careful note to only use it in a life or death situation.

All of a sudden she heard "Hinata-chan! Get down!" She instantly threw herself to the ground to feel something go shooting right above her head. Immediately Naruto was right there helping her up. Though she was blushing the entire time from him touching her, she didn't say anything at first.

"You ok Hinata-chan?"

Hinata shook her head to clear it. "Umm…. I think so. What was that?"

Naruto looked where it had hit the tree behind her and was glad that it hadn't hit her. The tree was missing a section of its trunk now. "Heh, well Ero-senin told us to combine our elements with the techniques we know right?" he said reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

Hinata just looked at him. That thing that went above her head was a technique from Naruto? "Hai."

"Well, I decided to try mixing lightening with my rasengan. It got a little out of control and started spinning so fast from the lightning that it started to fly, before I knew what was happening it took of… in your direction, I'm just glad I got the warning out in time for you to get down. I don't know what I would do if that had happened to you." With that he pointed to the tree where his lightning rasengan had hit.

Hinata turned around and gasped in shock. _ That nearly hit me in the back of the head! I would be dead right now if that had made contact! _She turned back to him and saw him forming another rasengan. "Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry. I'm gonna learn to control where it goes. Awesome long range technique right?"

Hinata had to worry though. This "technique" that Naruto wanted to practice with was very dangerous. She would have to keep watch.

"Hinata-chan. I know what you're thinking. Dangerous technique you gotta keep watch right?"

Hinata blushed. How could he see that in her face but not know she liked him? "Hai"

"Well don't worry, I'll have a shadow clone stay by you and keep watch in case anything goes out of control, so you can concentrate on your elements ok?"

"Hai Naruto-kun."

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" _poof! _Hinata's bodyguard instantly appeared and went with her to the other side of the field where she had been practicing.

Naruto decided to really experiment with his new lightning rasengan. He made a lightning clone and told it to stand still. He formed a lightning rasengan and as soon as it started to move he pointed his hand toward his clone. The lightning rasengan began to shoot towards the lightning clone. It hit the clone directly but since it was a lightning clone, I just absorbed the hit.

Hinata gasped as the clone that was standing beside her vanished and a bolt of lightning appeared. She turned around to see Naruto grinning one of his "don't worry" grins and walking towards her.

"Hey Hinata-chan. Tell me what you think of my lightning clones abilities!"

With that he shot a lightning rasengan towards her knowing she would not expect it and wouldn't be fast enough to dodge it. But instead the clone that had formed moved in front of her and took the hit. But it didn't vanish.

"Haha! You shoulda seen the look on your face Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked up and saw a clone standing in front of her. "What happened to that rasengan?"

Naruto stopped laughing long enough to explain. "Standing by you is a lightening clone. Since the "flying rasengan" is made of lightning, it just absorbs the attack. Watch."

Hinata came over to stand by him as he formed another lightening rasengan and hurled it towards the clone. Just like he said, the clone absorbed it.

"So Hinata-chan. This is your new clone body guard. Since it can stop an attack from even coming close to you. "

Hinata just stared at him. The clone was made of lightning? She thought back a few minutes to when she saw the clone that was with her vanish and a bolt of lightning appeared.

"Naruto-kun, can u show me a lightning clone getting formed?"

"Uhhh… sure I guess, it's nothing special."

Naruto made the signs for lightening chakra and yelled "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" _zap! _ A bolt of lightning appeared and slowly started growing until it was a full sized Naruto. Hinata walked forward to touch it, only to be grabbed back by Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, trust me. You don't want to do that."

She couldn't do shadow clones on Naruto's level, but she could still make shadow clones. _Poof!_ A Hinata clone appeared. Her clone walked forward to touch the lightning clone and was instantly sent flying back through the air as soon as it made contact.

"Naruto-kun? What if the clone tries to grab me to pull me out of the way of a wild rasengan?"

Now Naruto was confused. That was a good question. He had his clone come over and grab him. Nothing happened. When Naruto touched his clone though he found himself against the wall of his house, with Hinata running towards him.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shock. Apparently if the clone touches you then nothing happens, but if you touch the clone, you go flying."

Hinata wanted to be sure so she went back to the clone and made it grab her arm. Nothing happened. She didn't dare touch it though seeing Naruto fly back like that was lesson enough for her.

They practiced training with their elements for a couple weeks before Hinata was already able to use her elemental chakra without the hand signs. Naruto could use his lightning chakra without signs, but still needed sins for his water.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

It had been another hard day of training and trying to get his chakra to work without signs. Both Hinata and Naruto wondered where the hell Ero-senin was the whole time. But it didn't matter. Hinata had discovered that she had a natural talent for cooking, and had started making dinner for her and Naruto each night after training. At first he had complained that it wasn't ramen. But he grew to like her 

cooking. After their meal Hinata retreated to her room after telling Naruto good night. Naruto decided to sit on the couch in the living room for a while longer. When he realized Hinata had left her shoes there. He picked them up and went back to Hinata's room. _Knock, knock!_ No answer. "Hinata!" he yelled. No answer. So he slowly opened the door, to find Hinata passed out on her bed. He had planned on just leaving her shoes and getting out of there as quick as possible, but something drew him towards her bed.

When he got closer he could see her face. She looked so peaceful, so…what was the word? Beautiful. That was it. For a second he almost wanted to sit there all night. But knew she would disapprove. So instead, he decided to go. But before he could get up to go, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Suddenly realizing what he had done he quickly got up and left.

Hinata had heard Naruto come back to her room, she had heard him knock, even call out for her, but she didn't want to move, she pretended to be asleep when he came in, and didn't even move when he knelt down by her. But she had completely stopped breathing for a few seconds when he had kissed her. She lay there replaying it over and over in her mind. _He does actually like me! It's no longer just a dream of mine! It could actually happen! _Thoughts went racing though her mind making her get sleepier and sleepier until she fell into a deep slumber for the rest of the night.

**Page **2


	3. Chapter 3

NaruHina Story: Chapter 3

It was the day after Naruto had gone into Hinata's room. Naruto and Hinata had been training their taijutsu. Naruto had convinced her to actually spar him instead of a clone. Though Hinata was being too quiet. She didn't even say anything when Naruto suggested they spar. She just nodded. But right when they were about to start, Jiraiya came out of his house. He went over and handed each of them 2 sets of weights, one slightly smaller than the other.

"What the hell are these for Ero-senin?"

"To make you move faster Naruto."

"Faster! Yeah right! With these on I'm gonna be lucky to be able to move at all!"

"Naruto! Will you think for one second! If you train while wearing these weights, you will eventually get used to their weight and get faster with them on. Now if you get fast while wearing them, you take them off in a battle and you can move even faster. That's the next step since you both basically have your elemental chakra using mastered. You two are going to be sparring daily now to improve your speed. So if you want to learn more elemental ninjutsu, I suggest you get started."

With that Jiraiya made two clones and left.

"Clones! How the hell do we spar with clones! We land one hit and they disappear!"

One of Jiraiya's clones turned toward him. "Well see, I'm not your average shadow clone. I last as long as the original keeps pumping chakra into the technique. Secondly, you have weights on, so it will be tougher for you to move."

Naruto was getting frustrated so he sprung at the perv's clone. Only to fall flat on his face as he realized he would have to consider that the weights also stopped him from jumping as he usually did. SO he got back up again, this time eyeing the clone. He lifted each leg, testing the weights and adjusting his weights to accommodate them. Then he sprung. Unfortunately the clone wasn't wearing weights so he could move faster and Naruto found himself flying backwards just like he did with the lightning clone. He looked over to see Hinata getting the same treatment.

Hinata stood back up. _How are we supposed to fight these clones wearing this much weight? _She tested the weight and moved only to find her face in the dirt again. Suddenly she had an idea, she looked around noting the position of the few trees that were there with them. She took off running away from the clone she was fighting and ran towards one of the trees, the one Naruto had knocked a chunk out of. It was so close to falling, hopefully it would still hold her weight.

She ran up the tree with her weights slowing her down a great deal, she looked down to see the clone walking toward her.

_Crack!_

Hinata looked at the trunk of the tree and gasped. It was moving! Falling toward the ground. She saw the clone get wide eyed and turn to run. The trunk was falling too fast, she couldn't move fast enough to 

do anything. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact. She waited. 1 second. 2 seconds. 5 seconds. 10. She wondered if she was already dead and had missed the impact. So she opened her eyes, and was looking right into Narutos face. She looked away and noticed that both clones were trapped under the tree, not smashed, just trapped. She looked back at Naruto and noticed that his eyes were different, instead of the usual Blue, they were green with nine little lines going from the center of his eye to the outside. She gasped. Was that a blood limit he had? In his eyes? And what was it called, and how come he had never said anything about it before?

Naruto was confused. What had just happened? One second he had seen Hinata falling and the next he was right there holding her. But how? He had his weights on, he shouldn't have been able to move fast enough to save her. Why was his vision all blurry? And everything was in shades of green and white. And why was she looking at him funny?

Hinata saw that Naruto was confused and realized he had no idea that his eyes had changed. She looked over as Jiraiya come running out of the house.

"Naruto! Hinata!" _Shit! I shouldn't have left them to spar with clones!_ When he jumped over the tree however he noticed that Naruto and Hinata were both just sitting there. _How the hell did he get to her in time?_

Naruto heard someone land behind him and immediately spun around, still holding Hinata. Jiraiya immediately saw his eyes and gasped.

Now Naruto was really confused, he could understand Hinata looking at him funny for being able to save her, but Ero-senin too?

"Naruto, what do you see?"

The question really caught him off guard, he was expecting something along the lines of, "How did you manage to move so fast with your weights on?" but no, Ero-senin had asked him a question he wasn't sure how to answer.

"Well, everything is in shades of green, people are a really light shade of green though, almost white."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya just as Jiraiya leapt at him, intending to land a blow, even though Naruto was still holding Hinata he still managed to block the hit.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Naruto, you are wearing weights and holding Hinata."

"Yeah, no shit I'm still holding Hinata, all the more reason not to hit me!"

"No Naruto, those eyes, I've seen them only once before. And I was right, Naruto, you have the Kensengan or "Time eyes" ."

Naruto had set Hinata down, and was staring at Jiraiya with shock. _Time eyes? _

"Naruto, you have the ability to slow time down with those eyes, well, not really slow time down, it just appears to slow down to you."

Naruto looked at him in shock, slow time down? "Who was the other person you have seen with these eyes?"

Jiraiya looked up in surprise, he was waiting for Naruto to start raving about how cool his new ability was. "The only other person I have seen with those eyes Naruto, was the fourth."

Hinata was just sitting off to the side listening to them. _Time eyes, Naruto had slowed time down in order to save her. _Suddenly she heard a thump and looked up. Naruto was collapsed on the ground. "Naruto-kun?"

No answer. "Naruto-kun?" she said a bit louder.

"Naruto probably passed out from the strain of using that technique for the first time. Let's get him back to his bed."

"Hai."

Jiraiya picked Naruto up and went into his little house, Hinata led the way to his room and opened the door to let Jiraiya in. Jiraiya laid him on the bed and walked out. Hinata sat with Naruto for a few minutes before she left his room.

When she went back outside Jiraiya was waiting for her. "Hinata."

She looked up at him.

"You know he needs your help now right?"

Hinata's eyes went wide with shock. "W-what do you m-mean Jiraiya-sensei?"

"I mean you're the only other one here with experience dealing with "special eyes". Your gonna have to somehow teach him how to control it. I can teach ninjutsu and taijutsu and teach techniques to the two of you, but I have absolutely no idea how to teach someone to use a blood limit. So the task falls on your shoulders, though it should be fairly easy for you, Naruto actually listens to anything you say."

Hinata turned a little red at that, but when she thought back to it, Jiraiya was right, Naruto never argued with her and always listened to her explanations when he was confused. She straightened up and prepared herself for the task ahead.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Naruto lay in his bed, he had only been out for about 2 hours. But he had woken up and immediately remembered all he had learned. He had a blood limit! Though he tried as much as he could, he couldn't seem to turn it on, he sat there, trying to concentrate, but it wouldn't work, and he went back to sleep, exhausted from the effort.

He woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to train, he went outside by himself and summoned a clone, he decided to practice his taijutsu. But the second he summoned his clone, his clone's eyes turned a bright green with 9 white lines going from the center to the outside of his eyes.

"How the hell did you do that!" Naruto started yelling at his clone.

"It's easy, find and control the chakra behind your eyes." The clone casually said.

Naruto concentrated again. His clone was right, how could the clone be smarter than him though? He pushed the thought away as he focused on the chakra behind his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was ecstatic to see everything in shades of green, he turned toward his clone. "Let's go!"

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Hinata woke up and heard a lot of yelling coming from outside. She quickly got up and got dressed and ran outside only to be welcomed by two orange blurs. It was Naruto alright, and a clone. But they were just standing there sparring, moving so fast that her eyes couldn't even follow their movements. The only thing she could notice was that both Naruto and the clone were wearing the weights. _He must be using his Kensengan to move so fast while wearing his weights!_ Suddenly the 2 Narutos broke apart, both panting.

Naruto was staring at his clone, it had felt like a normal fight to him. How could his eyes be so special if he didn't even feel any different? He and his clone both turned off their Kensengan. Suddenly his clone started waving. He turned around to see Hinata standing there with her eyes wide open and staring at him. _What did I do to make her look like that? _

"N-Naruto-kun, were you just using the Kensengan?" She already knew the answer, but she needed to say something to start the conversation.

"Yeah, I don't see what's so special about it though, when I spar my clone it feels like a normal fight. It sucks."

"Was your clone using it too? Naruto-kun?"

"Well yeah, it was my clone that somehow figured out how to turn it on and off, speaking of which…." He turned to his clone. "How the hell did you get so smart?"

The clone just looked at him. "Well you did make me out of fox chakra so I have some of the fox's brain power."

Hinata just stared. _Fox chakra? No, that's not right. _"Naruto-kun, what fox chakra is he talking about?"

Naruto suddenly got extremely angry that his clone had revealed that in front of Hinata. He quickly turned on his Kensengan and charged at his clone, the clone in turn responded by turning on its Kensengan as well, and it erupted into another super speed sparring match.

Hinata got out of the way of the two sparring blurs. _Naruto has ox chakra, the clone said fox chakra, not cat chakra. So he couldn't know, but obviously the clone had said something he didn't want me to hear about, something about fox chakra. Could it be?_

She quickly ran inside as a clone went crashing into the house to end in a _poof!_

Naruto stood there panting and turned off his Kensengan. He realized that the more he used his Kensengan the more he got used to it and the less chakra it used. He saw Hinata go running into the house. _Shit! Now she knows and she's running to pack up her stuff and leave. I knew this would happen if she found out._

Mean while, Hinata had run into the house to avoid being hit by a super speed blur, and she was deep in thought when Naruto came bursting through the door. "Hinata!"

She looked up as he ran toward her. He slowed down when he realized she was just sitting there, and she wasn't packing. He put on one of those "No worries" grins and walked towards her.

"So I guess you know now huh?"

Hinata looked at him. He was nervous, he was trying to hide it with that grin, but she could see he was still nervous about talking to her about this. "I only heard your clone say fox chakra. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but Naruto, are you the kyuubi jinchuriki?"

She had hit it. Dead on. And it surprised him more than anything. "Yes, though I wish I wasn't most of the time. I would've told you but I didn't want you to leave. Everyone who knew about it, hated me for it. And if the kids didn't know about it, they picked up the hate from their parents who did know about it. Growing up I was always surrounded by hate, cold eyes always glaring at me, for as long as I can remember. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't even want to imagine you capable of those cold eyes."

Hinata just looked at him, he was so much like her, but treated entirely differently.

"I understand if you hate me now and don't want to stay here anymore to train with me." Naruto said flatly turning away from her and starting to walk away.

Hinata couldn't let him walk away like that, but she needed to let him know that she didn't mind that he had the kyuubi sealed inside of him. She quickly got up and threw her arms around him before he could walk away.

Naruto froze. He had expected her to hate him for the rest of his life, but ere she was telling him that it was ok. That she understood. That she accepted him for who he was. Then she spoke.

"Naruto-kun, I ….umm…. well…"

Naruto turned around to hug her back. "What is it Hinata-chan?"

She was nervous to tell him this, but she had to since he had revealed his secret to her.

"Naruto-kun. You're not alone." She said simply. She looked up to see Naruto with a confused look on his face. "I ….. I … I have a demon inside of me too, thought only my father and me know about it, and I only found out after becoming a genin. It's the 5-tailed cat. See, our family gets our byakugan as long as the demon stays with our family, so it is transferred from member to member of our family. I just happened to be born at the time when the oldest member of our family was dying, so they transferred to me. Though it was done in secret, and the seal has prevented me from ever fusing with the demon, even talking to it. Unlike you, you use the fox's chakra, and even talk to it I'm guessing?"

Naruto was just sitting there with wide eyes. Hinata had a demon sealed inside of her? All of a sudden his vision became red and the fox took over. It was so unexpected that Naruto couldn't even fight it. Almost as soon as it happened, the fox retreated and his vision became his own again, He saw Hinata passed out on the floor. _What the hell did you do you stupid fox!_

_**I simply adjusted the seal, now that I know where the cat is, I want her to not just be a prisoner in the girl's body, so I switched the seal to give the cat the same relationship we have. **_

_Why would you do that? I doubt you did it for Hinata!_

_**Your right, I did it for the cat. You heard the stories of me attacking Konoha right?**_

_Yeah, who hasn't?_

_**I attacked looking for the cat, now I know where she is I refuse to just let her sit in a prison.**_

_Why?_

_**Because she is the 5-tailed cat, my mate. We met back before people even roamed this world, and have been together since. Until cursed people sealed her inside someone, I have been searching for her ever since.**_

_So, we have a common goal then? Protect Hinata at all costs._

_**I guess we do. SO expect me to take over if there is trouble.**_

_No. you will only take over if I let you and the situation is out of control. Got it you stupid fox!_

_**You cannot stop me. Though I will agree this once, for the girl is waking up, you should check on her.**_

With that the conversation ended and Naruto looked down to see Hinata stirring. "Hinata-chan?" he said kneeling down by her.

She looked at him and sudden remembrance came over her. He had been coated in red chakra and all of a sudden she had passed out, and even spoken to her demon inside her. It had never happened before. She all of a sudden had a conversation with her demon, telling her everything was ok and that the fox was good.

"N-Naruto-kun? What just happened?"

"It was the fox Hinata, it fixed your seal to give you the same relationship with your demon as I have with the fox."

Hinata's eyes widened. Then she looked around, she must have been out for a while, it was already dark outside, she tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't work. She was exhausted still after talking with her inner demon. Naruto helped her up and carried her to her room, he lay her on her bed and before turning to go, gave her a quick kiss in the cheek before he got up to leave.

Hinata lay there breathless as Naruto got up to leave. She couldn't believe it. _Again! He kissed me again! _Those were her last thoughts as she drifted off into sleep.

Naruto went back outside, he had missed a lot of training while he had been talking to Hinata, though he was now going to train his taijutsu, but no blood limit. He made a clone and explained that they weren't gonna use blood limit, he just wanted to get used to the weights. The clone nodded and attacked. It turned into a flurry of fists and feet as Naruto fought Naruto. About an hour later the two Narutos quit fighting and broke apart, the clone disappearing into a cloud of smoke while Naruto went inside to go to sleep for the rest of the night.

**Page **2


	4. Chapter 4

NaruHina Story: Chapter 4

Two more months had passed. Naruto and Hinata had grown closer each day until about a month ago, when they officially became a couple. Naruto had finally gotten up the courage to ask Hinata to be his girlfriend, though it was embarrassing for both of them. Naruto thought back to that day…..

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

It was early morning, and

Naruto had woken up to find Hinata in the kitchen making breakfast. She was just finishing it when he walk in. They sat down and ate in silence. After they were done, Hinata was about to get up and go outside to start training when Naruto had pulled her back down to sit by him.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stared at her for a few second before saying "Hinata, I… I really like you." _Stupid idiot, why did you say that? She's gonna think your retarded! _

Hinata on the other hand was speechless. He really liked her? "Naruto-kun, I like you too, but what is this about?"

Her wanting to get to the point caught him off guard and he stumbled through his next sentence. "Well, I uhhh… I want you to uhhh… be my girlfriend….." The last part barely a whisper, but Hinata still heard it. Her heart leapt with joy and she threw her arms around him.

"I thought you would never ask! Of course I will Naruto!"

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Suddenly he found himself flying through the air and hitting the side of the house.

"Naruto! You have to pay attention! It's no use being able to spar with weights on if you can't concentrate on the fight!" Jiraiya broke into his thoughts.

Naruto immediately jumped up and charged at Jiraiya who was testing their speed with the weights on. Hinata had already gone against him, and she had been an even match for him, Naruto on the other hand, had let his thoughts drift away and wasn't fully concentrating on the fight.

"You want concentration? Fine! Your going down!"

With that he threw himself into a startled Jiraiya and pummeled him with kicks and punches that Jiraiya had a hard time blocking. _This kid is fast!_ Were Jiraiya's last thoughts before Naruto landed a blow to the side of his head and sent him sailing into the side of a house.

Hinata sat off to the side and giggled. "Naruto-kun! No more concentrating on fights ok? You might hurt somebody!" she said jokingly.

Naruto turned around and grinned. "Yeah I guess I got a little carried away."

About an hour later Jiraiya woke up. He was still sitting by the wall of the house he had hit. _Damn kids didn't even have the decency to move me!_ He looked around to see Hinata and Naruto sparring each other, and Hinata was actually trying. They still hadn't told him that they were boyfriend/girlfriend now. But the way Hinata was fighting it was as if she wanted to win but didn't want to hurt Naruto doing it. He focused on Naruto, he was fighting the same way. He could easily win if he used his Kensengan, but he wasn't. It was a friendly match. A little too friendly for Jiraiya.

"You two call that sparring?" He joked as he walked toward them and saw them both turn toward him rather quickly, obviously not expecting him to be moving around yet.

"Back off Ero-senin. Unless you wanna fly into another wall anyway."

The statement took him by surprise. It was yelled at him, instead it was as if it wasn't even Naruto there, it was a calm statement. Then it clicked on him.

"Naruto it wasn't a direct insult at Hinata. It was at you. You were able to smash my head into a house no problem. So why are you having trouble beating her?"

"Why would I want to beat Hinata-chan? It's a friendly match." Once again said in a rather controlled voice.

"So you two are dating then?"

The statement caught both Naruto and Hinata off guard.

"Y-yeah, we are. Took you long enough to notice Ero-senin!"

"Jiraiya-sensei, when exactly did you notice?"

Now Jiraiya was stumped, he couldn't let them know he just found realized it. But he couldn't tell them an amount of time because he had no idea how long they had been together. _Shit! Now what the hell do I do?_

"Were waiting for an answer Ero-senin!" Naruto jumped into his thoughts.

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head. "Uhhh….."

"Jiraiya-sensei, you just realized it didn't you?"

Jiraiya jumped a little at the girl's ability to see right through him. "Haha, yeah I guess you could say that! Good night!" he yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted for his house.

"What do you mean 'good night'? It's still the middle of the day!" Naruto shouted after him but got no response as Jiraiya locked himself in his house, they would not see him for another week.

He turned back to Hinata to see her blushing.

"Hinata-chan, you're not embarrassed that he knows are you?"

Hinata looked at Naruto and shook her head. "No, I'm not embarrassed that he knows, I'm embarrassed because he's supposed to be our teacher and it took him until today to figure out we were together, and now that he knows, I think he's trying to leave us alone together." She was turning redder and redder as she said this.

Without someone to give him a new technique to try to learn, Naruto was lost. "So what are we supposed to do now?" No sooner had he finished saying this than Hinata gasped and he heard someone land behind them.

"Naruto, you could always show me your skills."

Six months. It had been that long since Naruto had seen this particular person. And he had grown a lot in just that amount of time. "Kakashi-sensei, took you long enough to come visit. You sure you want to see my skills?" He said turning around.

"Naruto-kun, don't hurt him too much, he needs to be able to travel back to Konoha to report." Hinata threw over her shoulder as she ran inside their house to watch from a window.

Kakashi was rarely surprised, but Hinata had just told Naruto not to hurt HIM too much? Shouldn't it be the other way around? And why did she run into the house to watch from a distance.

"You wanna see my skills Kakashi-sensei? Hope you can move fast!" and with that he took off his weights.

"Naruto, you of all people should know how fast I really am. And if your implying that your faster than me then you must have been practicing taijutsu, which if I recall, was one of your weakest points. So how do you want this to start? Me or you throw the first blow?"

"Kakashi-sensei, I've been here for six months training, but anyway, you can TRY to hit me first." He smirked.

Kakashi flew at Naruto planning on punching him in the face, but there was nothing there. He looked up in time to block a punch coming from Naruto, he pushed away from Naruto and stood still for a few seconds. _Naruto really has gotten faster. But he shouldn't be able to match my speed yet, there has to be a catch. Naruto isn't even a genjutsu user so it can't be genjutsu._

"I see you have gotten faster Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei, you only got to see the beginning of my speed." He said, turning on his blood limit.

Kakashi's eyes widened. _Those eyes! He couldn't be, could he?_ "So, you have the Kensengan, let's see how it stacks up against my sharingan shall we?"

Kakashi removed his mask and uncovered his sharingan eye. He and Naruto sprang at each other, Naruto Moving faster than ever, but Kakashi barely being able to read his movements and block in time to avoid serious injury.

Hinata sat in the house watching the blue and orange blurs jumping around outside, she was watching the fight with her byakugan and she knew Kakashi was preparing something big. Suddenly a big burst of chakra came rushing out of Kakashi's hand right at Naruto, Naruto immediately made a lightning rasengan and threw it through the chakra stream coming towards him. The rasengan cut right through the stream and was going straight for Kakashi, who was so stunned he couldn't even move. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact when it stopped. Standing in front of him was Naruto. He went to put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and tell him he really had improved, but as soon as he made contact he found himself flying back and into a house. When he got back up, he saw 2 Narutos running towards him.

"N-Naruto, What the hell?"

"You touched my lightning clone Kakashi-sensei. I use lightning chakra to make it, the clone can ouch you, but if you touch it, well, you got to experience the result first hand."

Hinata came walking out of the house and stood by Naruto, "you two finally done killing each other?"

Naruto grinned at her and put his arm around her, "yeah for now we are Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed when she saw Kakashi staring at them with really wide eyes. "You two are together? When? How? What the hell had Jiraiya been doing to you two!"

Naruto immediately had his hands in front of him as if making a shield, "No no! it's not like that! I'm not a pervert like Ero-senin! She just my awesome girlfriend! Ero-senin only found out about it today, that's why he is hiding, he's embarrassed about his own stupidity!"

Kakashi had finally stood back up and turned to Hinata, "well I got to see Naruto's skills, but what about yours Hinata?"

Hinata scuffed the ground nervously. "She could probably kick your ass Kakashi-sensei! Her taijutsu is as good as mine!" Hinata only scuffed the ground with her foot more after hearing that.

"Oh? Hinata, try to hit me." Kakashi said calmly.

Hinata turned to face Kakashi. After a few seconds of staring at him, she exploded into a flurry of fists and feet as she relentlessly attacked Kakashi. _Naruto wasn't lying! She is as fast, if not faster than Naruto!_

Kakashi was able to hold his own for just a few minutes before Hinata landed a hit and once again Kakashi found himself leaning against the wall of a house.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata leaned over him with a worried look.

"Haha! I'm sure glad we aren't enemies!"

Hinata giggled a bit at that.

"And the two of you have only been here for six months? If you keep training like this you will be able to take on the whole Akutski team by yourselves. Well, I'm gonna go have a word with Jiraiya and then I have to go back to Konoha to report on your progress. Its gonna be embarrassing to tell Tsunade that both of you were able to beat me in a sparring match." He said as he started going towards Narutos house.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi turned around to face Naruto. "What is it?"

"If you want to talk to Ero-senin, you might want to try his house instead of ours." Naruto said with a wild grin.

Kakashi turned back to the house he was about to go into. It was bigger than the other one, he thought Naruto would have shared a house with Jiraiya, but it seemed that Naruto was sharing a house with Hinata. _Hmmm… maybe they're a little closer than I thought. _He turned toward the smaller house and knocked.

"I'm not ready to train you two just yet." Came a voice from inside. Kakashi turned back to Naruto and Hinata with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He jumped onto the roof and yelled "Dammit Ero-senin! I don't want to train with you! All you ever do is sit in your house by yourself all day you boring old perv!" while imitating Naruto's voice. Jiraiya immediately threw open the door to see Naruto rolling around laughing and Hinata with a serious case of the giggles.

"You know Naruto, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be half as strong as you are now!"

Then he heard a voice behind him. "Oh? Is that so Ero-senin?" Kakashi had transformed himself into Naruto. Jiraiya thought it was just a Naruto clone though, and went to punch it. The 'clone' blocked his punch and said "surely you can do better than that Jiraiya. Training these two has made you soft." With that Kakashi transformed back into himself. That only caused Jiraiya to fall off the roof in shock.

Kakashi sighed. These two must have been getting stronger by themselves, because Jiraiya certainly wasn't training them if they were stronger than him.

"Kakashi. I wasn't expecting you so soon. You're supposed to come every six months." Jiraiya said confusedly.

"it has been six months Jiraiya."

Jiraiya started counting on his fingers, then ran inside to check his calendar. While he was gone, Kakashi turned to Naruto and Hinata.

"So, how much has he actually taught you?"

It was Naruto who replied. "He taught us the taijutsu, summon shelter, ummm… and how to use our elemental chakra, though he hasn't showed us any techniques yet, we just used our original techniques and added in our elemental chakra with them."

Kakashi sighed. Their teacher gave them a task and hid until they had it perfected? That was no kind of teacher. "So what are your elements anyways, I know Naruto is Lightning, but Hinata, what are you?"

Naruto nearly exploded "Lightning! Lightning! I'm not lightning! I also water you baka!"

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto had two elements? "So Hinata, what's your elemental affinity?"

"Affinities." Naruto corrected him.

"I have wind and earth." Hinata told Kakashi.

Kakashi nearly fainted. These two had so much potential, but they weren't even getting trained properly. Damn that Jiraiya! He would have a word with Tsunade about this!

Jiraiya came running out of the house yelling "It's been six months!"

"Time for me to go, I'll come visit again!" and he vanished into a poof of smoke.

"Dammit! Where did he go? I need to know what he's going to report to Tsunade!"

Naruto smirked, "well guess you should train us more then huh? If you don't want to lost your job!"

Jiraiya suddenly looked like he was gonna panic. _Lose his job? This wasn't a job! This was hell! _

He looked at Naruto and Hinata, "you want to learn some new jutsu? Fine let's go!" and thus ninjutsu training began……

**Page **2


	5. Chapter 5

NaruHina Story: Chapter 5

Jiraiya actually turned out to know a lot, even though he wasn't very good at teaching everything to them. He had very little patience, and really hated it when Naruto and Hinata refused to try out new techniques with each other for fear of hurting each other. It had been almost 4 months and both Naruto and Hinata had learned two new techniques for each of their elements. And always they were moving faster and faster, for after ninjutsu training, Naruto would Make a couple clones to spar with, one for Hinata since she still hated sparring the real Naruto with her jyuuken. And one for Naruto to spar with. Over all it was a good plan, but soon Naruto began to realize that his taijutsu was developing faster than Hinata's, and she could rarely land a hit on his clone. This really confused him because they did the same amount of training, so he decided to go ask Jiraiya about it.

"Ne, Ero-senin?"

"What now Naruto?"

"Well, I was wondering, how come my taijutsu is getting better than Hinata's when we train the same amount?"

Jiraiya nearly fell off his chair. Sometimes this knucklehead surprised him with some rather intelligent questions, even if he rarely understood the answer. "Naruto, when you practice your taijutsu, you use clones to fight since Hinata doesn't want to hit you right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, when you use clones to fight, you gain any experience they had when they disappear. So since your using two clones every night to spar, it's like training for 3 nights for you."

Naruto only got a confused look on his face so Jiraiya decided to demonstrate. "Naruto, I want you to make one clone. Just one."

_Poof!_ There was one Naruto and one Jiraiya clone standing there. "Now what Ero-senin?"

"The clones are going to go behind one of the trees." With that the two clones started walking off.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

When the clones got to their spot Jiraiya's clone spoke first. "Now then, we are out of sight and earshot from our originals, now I'm going to tell you one word. 'Hinata'. That's the word. And the answer to a question."

"Wait, answer to what question?"

"You will find out soon enough. Now we end the technique."

_Poof!_ Both clones disappeared. And the original Naruto suddenly looked confused. "Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto, Hinata is the answer. For a while she is going to have to supply the clones in order for her to catch up in taijutsu."

Naruto ran back over to Hinata who was sitting down quietly wondering why Naruto had suddenly run off and made his clone disappear.

"Hinata-chan. You need to make sparring clones for us to practice with. It will help you catch up to me in taijutsu." He said immediately.

Hinata flinched. Was it that obvious that she was falling behind? "Naruto-kun? I know I'm falling behind, but what do clones have to do with this?"

Naruto thought about what Ero-senin had told him and decided a demonstration would be better. "Hinata-chan, when you make a clone, any experience the clone has, you have when it disappears."

Hinata this time looked confused. So Naruto got an idea.

"Hinata-chan, we are both going to make a clone."

Hinata stood up and nodded. _Poof!_ There was a clone of each there.

"Now our clones are going to go behind that tree." He said pointing at the tree His clone had gone behind with Ero-senin. Hinata just nodded as the clones walked off.

xxx--xxx--xxx--

When the clones got to the tree Hinata's clone asked "How will this help me understand what you were trying to explain?"

Narutos clone didn't answer. Instead he grabbed Hinata, pulled her towards him. He had never done this before, but he had heard it described enough times to know what to do. He slowly leaned in towards her and pressed his lips against hers. He had heard something about using tongues, but that was a little far off for him yet. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Naruto pulled away and said, "Now end the technique."

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Naruto watched as Hinata's eyes suddenly grew wide and she touched her lips with her finger, staring at him the whole time.

"Now do you understand what I was trying to tell you Hinata-chan?"

Hinata could only nod, the rest of her body felt numb from the experience her clone had had.

"Hinata-chan? You ok?"

Her stutter returned as she tried to reply, "Y-yes Naruto-kun. I-I'm fine."

Naruto had not heard her stutter in a long time so he knew something was wrong. "I went a little too far to exp…." He was cut off by Hinata suddenly throwing herself at him, wanting to have the experience for herself, instead of second hand from a clone. Naruto's eyes widened until he realized what she was 

doing and went along with it. After a few minutes they both went into the house and decided to forget training for the rest of the day.

Jiraiya wasn't sure what to do, he had seen the two together kissing, and he wanted to stop them, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. But when they went into the house and didn't come out for the rest of the day, he got really worried. Not about the kids in the house, but about himself. _If Tsunade finds out they did what I think they are doing she will definitely kill me without even second guessing herself_. He decided to wait until they came out of the house so he could question them before he could jump to conclusions. He waited till late in the night before he decided to go to bed himself, he would have to question them in the morning.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the sun shining through his window. He looked over at Hinata sleeping right beside him. They had shared a bed for the first night, nothing had happened, hell they were still in their pajamas. But even so, they had shared a bed together. He lay there or many minutes just watching the sun shine onto her face and making her seem even more beautiful than before. _If that's even possible._ After a few minutes her eyes opened and she gasped.

_I'm in bed with Naruto!? _She quickly lifted up the covers and sighed in relief when she saw that her clothes were still on.

"Something wrong Hinata-chan?"

She turned to look at him. "W-we, we shared a bed." She said almost in disbelief.

Naruto just grinned. "Yeah we did. Guess we are getting closer every day!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping out of bed to go find some clothes for the day. Right when he found an outfit he liked, there was a knock at the door. He turned to Hinata. "Ero-senin is up kind early don't ya think?" he said reaching up to scratch his head. "Guess we should get dressed and go outside for some training."

He grabbed his clothes while Hinata went to her room to change. When they were both dressed they went downstairs and opened the door, Jiraiya was nowhere to be seen. Instead out of nowhere a bunch of shuriken came flying at him. He quickly turned on his Kensengan and Picked Hinata up and jumped out of the way of the incoming projectiles.

"Hmmmm….. Naruto, it would appear your speed has greatly increased. Came a voice from behind him. He didn't have to whip around to recognize it though, he knew exactly who it was.

"Did you have to throw shuriken at me to realize this though?" Naruto said still holding Hinata. "You could have just asked for a match."

"Ahhh, but then you would be expecting me to attack, it would have been way too easy for you, though I must say, Your reflexes are rather quick."

Naruto set Hinata down and slowly turned around. Red hair, pale face, dark rings around the eyes, the only thing that changed was the clothes, dark red robes, almost the color of blood, with a white sash holding his gourd on his back.

"So what brings you here Gaara?"

"Well, as the new Kazekage, I was told that I must visit this place as one of my first duties, so here I am."

Naruto nearly collapsed. "Ka- Ka- Kazekage!? What do you mean 'as the new Kazekage'?"

Gaara just smirked, "I'm the new Kazekage, simple as that. Though I would like to test my skills against yours, it has been a while since we last fought."

"Anytime Gaara, I'll still kick your ass though!" Naruto said jokingly.

"Well, anyway, now that we got to see your reflexes, how about we test that idiot that's supposed to be training you?"

Gaara walked over to the other house, knocked on the door and, motioning for them to follow, jumped up onto the roof to hide. All three hid on the roof as they heard a voice yell from inside. "It's too early for training! Wake me up in a couple hours!"

Gaara sighed and jumped back down and knocked again, this time they heard footsteps inside and Gaara quickly jumped back up onto the roof. The door suddenly flew open and Jiraiya started yelling "What the hell were you think-" he was cut off by several shuriken flying at him. Fast. Too fast, he couldn't even move to get out of the way of them all. He just stood there waiting for them to hit him, but they never did. He looked up to see all the shuriken stuck in mid-air. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"You know, there is a problem when a student's reflexes are better than those of his teacher."

Jiraiya whipped around throwing a Kunai knife at the voice. Only to have it caught in sand. "Now, now, no fighting here, this land is under truce. I didn't actually hit you, it was just a joke."

He heard laughing from his roof and looked up to see Naruto laughing and Hinata even was laughing at this joke instead of her usual giggling.

"What the hell is so funny you little brat!"

Naruto controlled himself long enough to say "You should have seen your face when you saw the shuriken flying at you." Before he burst into another bout of laughing at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya turned to Gaara. "You said that Naruto's reflexes were better than mine?"

Gaara nodded. "They woke up and ran out expecting you to be waiting to train them, only when the shuriken flew at them, Naruto was immediately on the move and getting his friend out of the way at the 

same time, so you can understand that it is rather funny for him to move out of the way while you just stand there to take the hit."

Jiraiya was infuriated. Naruto had moved faster than him and had even gotten Hinata out of the way when he couldn't even move himself out of the path of the shuriken? "Naruto get your ass down here!" he yelled at the roof.

Immediately a blur showed up in front of him and he moved to punch it, only to hit air. _This kid really has gotten faster. _

"Ne, Ero-senin, you should try to judge where your opponent is going to be, not aim for where they are."

Jiraiya nearly collapsed. That was his line! He had repeated that line to Naruto several times, only to have it repeated right back to him. This was bad, the kid was already faster than him and even with his limited amount of ninjutsu techniques, he was fast enough to still get anyone irritated. He ran into his house and vanished.

Naruto turned to Gaara. "So how long you here for?"

Gaara opened his mouth to answer, but another voice cut in- "Not very long, the sand brat and you stupid fox kid are coming with us."

Naruto and Gaara spun around to see two guys in black robes with red clouds printed on them. _Akutski! Shit! How the hell did they find us here? This place is supposed to be sealed from anyone who doesn't know about it! _

"You're wondering how we were able to get passed the seal aren't you?" said the first one, a tall guy, hiding his entire face except his eyes. He was tall, and thin, very thin. He opened his mouth to keep talking when the second guy interrupted.

"Shiminasu, we don't have time to sit here and chat, let's get the brats and go." He was a rather short guy, in comparison to the first. He had a crooked grin and large white eyes, though it appeared that he had no nose.

"But Kiminichi, I'm bored why can't I play for a bit?" the tall guy said, looking a little depressed.

"WE don't hav-" he was cut off by sudden lightning rasengan hurling towards them, they both jumped into the air to avoid it, too late they realized their mistake. A second lightning rasengan came hurling towards the short guy who took this hit fully, falling to the ground with a thud. The tall guy watch his companion fall and soon found himself encased in sand. "Desert coffin!" Gaara yelled, and the man saw no more.

When the two bodies had landed The three walked towards them for a closer look, but in their place were two random strangers.

"Dammit! I guess they got away!" Naruto was clearly getting upset, his fists clenched at his side.

Gaara looked at Naruto. A flying rasengan? The loudmouth really had improved since they had last fought. "Naruto, this place is no longer safe for you, you must leave here or I have a feeling that Akutski will be coming here in greater numbers next time."

Naruto nodded. _But where will we go? Not back to Konoha for sure._ He suddenly got an idea and summoned a little frog. He told it everything that had happened, and told him to pass the message on to Jiraiya, telling him to go back to Konoha to report to Tsunade.

Then he turned to Gaara. "Akutski seem to be after jinchuriki. So I'm going to travel around and find them all before Akutski does. I don't want anyone to have to be captured just because they have a demon inside them."

He felt a hand on his arm and looked up into Hinata's face. "Naruto-kun, I'm going with you. And you can't stop me." She added before he could refuse.

"Hinata-chan, why would I stop you? The one person I really want to join me?"

Hinata turned bright red, not from the comment, but because he had said it in front of a leader of another village.

"Why don't both of you come with me back to my village. You can prepare for a journey there, and I can even travel with you if I set the village up to be run while I'm away." Gaara said from behind them, pretending not to notice their affection for each other.

Naruto looked at him, then back at Hinata, who nodded. "Yeah sure, I guess three would be better than two huh?"

Naruto made sure the frog understood the message it was to give to Jiraiya before starting the journey back to the sand village with Hinata and Gaara.

**Page **2


	6. Chapter 6

NaruHina Story: Chapter 6

"Ne, Gaara, how far away is your village?" Naruto couldn't contain his excitement, he was going to The Village Hidden in the Sand. Not just that, but with the Kazekage himself.

"It took me a week to get here from my village, traveling at about this speed." He sighed, these two obviously wanted to go faster. And he knew they could, so he decided to pick up the pace. "Hey you two," he yelled over his shoulder, try to keep up." And he took off at full speed, which turned out to be faster than Naruto and Hinata thought he could move. Naruto however didn't want to be outdone, so he turned on his Kensengan, grabbed Hinata, and raced alongside Gaara. Gaara just looked over casually and for the first time, Naruto saw Gaara show emotion, surprise. His eyes suddenly grew wide as he noticed that Naruto was also carrying Hinata. _How is that possible? I knew he was fast, but this can't even be possible. _

"Eh, Naruto?"

Naruto just laughed. "Surprised at my speed are you?"

Gaara just nodded. Then he saw it, Naruto's eyes were no longer blue. They instead had turned green with the nine white lines going from the center to the outside. "What's it called?" he asked Naruto who didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.

"Your ability, what's it called?"

Naruto suddenly understood what he was talking about, "Kensengan" he replied simply.

Gaara's eyes suddenly widened again. _That's number two._ He would turn this into a game for himself, counting the number of times Gaara actually showed any emotion.

"Naruto-kun. You should explain what it does because he looks a little confused." Hinata giggled a little at the end as she looked back at Gaara.

_Number three. _"Ne Gaara, it just slows time down for me so it appears that I'm moving super-speed."

Gaara had already known what it did, so the confused look didn't disappear from his face when Naruto had explained. What made him confused was that fact that the only other ninja in History to have this ability was the fourth Hokage. Known as the fastest ninja in the world, it had been because of his Kensengan, but how had Naruto gotten this ability?

"Something wrong Gaara?" Naruto had to ask since his expression had remained the same even after Naruto had explaind his ability.

"Naruto, who were your parents?" was Gaara's response.

"I don't know. Never have, though im sure that there are some people who do know, but wont tell me. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that, the only other person to have that ability was known as the fastest ninja in the world. And he was the fourth Hokage."

It was now Naruto's turn to make his eyes get wide. "What do you mean the fourth was the only other person with this ability?"

"Just what you think Naruto, but that isn't the question you wanted to ask. In fact im sure it was something along the lines of 'How did I get this ability then?' wasn't it?"

Naruto just nodded. "Well unfortunately I cant say I know, but maybe you will find out during your travels."

Naruto just nodded again. They traveled for a few more hours before it started getting dark. Naruto offered to summon up a house for them to stay in, but Gaara had simply shook his head and pointed behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and nearly fell over with his surprise. "What the hell? Is this supposed to be a joke? It must take massive amounts of chakra to keep that thing standing Gaara!" For he was staring at a giant sand house.

"Actually Naruto, this is the part that will be interesting. You use lightning techniques right?"

Naruto just nodded, still staring at the giant sand house in front of him.

"Naruto, I need you to hit the whole house with your lightning."

Naruto spun around to face Gaara, "the whole house?" He never thought he would be using the technique he had in mind so soon. But if Gaara wanted the whole house hit then he would have to use it.

He waited for Gaara to nod before he went into the house, he stood in the very center and started making hand signs, "Eye of the storm no jutsu!" he yelled and immediately there was a calm area, in fact it was only a bubble around Naruto, However, there were lightning strikes hiting the whole house, inside and out. He had to close his eyes for he still wasn't used to the bright flashes of lightning. When the technique ended he opened his eyes and looked around in awe.

"Nicely done Naruto, though I wasn't expecting you to use a technique on such a high level. But well done none-the-less." Gaara came walking into the new and improved 'glass house'.

What the hell just happened? "Ne, Gaara, what happened to the sand?"

Gaara just stared at him.

"Did you hear me? I asked what happened to the sand."

"Naruto you are such an idiot. You turned the sand into glass."

Naruto now just stared at Gaara.

"Naruto, when you use lightning, the actual bolts generate more heat than most fire techniques do. So when you hit the sand with the bolts, the heat from the lightning bolts turned the sand into glass. Do you understand that or do I have to draw it out for you?"

Naruto nodded. This house, this glass house, had been made by his lightning and Gaara's sand shaping abilities.

He then got an idea.

Hinata watched as Naruto ran over to Gaara and started whispering in his ear. Gaara gave a slight smile and nodded. _Number four._ Naruto had made it clear that he was counting Gaara's facial expressions, and she had joined in. She wondered what was happeneing when Naruto and Gaara went outside. _Probably going to have a sparring match._

Naruto watched Gaara shape the sand into the Ichibi, or the demon inside Gaara. Once it was perfect Naruto shot a bolt of lightning at it and it quickly morphed into glass. "Alright! This is so cool!"

Gaara just stood there, it was funny, their teamwork was best for sculpting glass? He started forming a cat with four tails when Naruto stopped him.

"Gaara, the cat doesn't have four tails, it has five tails."

Gaara grimaced. This was interesting, but annoying at the same time, and the fox was going to be the worst to try to create. Once he had a miniature five-tailed cat made out of sand, Naruto shot a bolt of lightning at it and it turned into glass. Gaara had to really concentrate to get nine tails onto the fox. _Damn fox! Why couldn't you have four tails? Or less?_ After a few tries though he had it and Naruto morphed it into glass. They took the three glass miniatures into the house.

Naruto immediately ran to Hinata and handed the glass miniature five-tailed cat to her. She just looked at it in shock. "Hinata, we are going to be finding all the Jinchuriki. Every time we find a new one, they will get a miniature of the demon inside them, it will sorta be like a trademark for our Jinchuriki group." He held up his mini fox and looked over at Gaara as he was called. There as a wall of sand sticking out from the glass wall.

"Naruto, I need your lightning now." But the and had become glass before he had even finished speaking. Nodding Gaara stuck his glass miniature onto the shelf. Naruto looked at it. Then walked over and stuck his fox on the shelf. A few seconds later Hinata walked over and put her cat on the shelf. They sat there looking at the shelf for a few minutes before Hinata started looking around.

She walked around the glass house, for even though the walls were see-through, it was easy to see them and find your way around, even at night. Then she realized it. The walls were see-through. How the hell was she supposed to change without the guys peeking? She was fairly sure Gaara would turn away just out of respect, but she didn't know about Naruto. _How did I go from a three year training mission to being on the run and sharing a house with two guys close to my age?_ She would have to bring up the 

walls as soon as possible. When she got back to the living room however, she saw three little 'sand huts'.

"Naruto-kun, what are those?" she asked nervously.

"Those are the changing rooms." Naruto replied simply.

Changing rooms? They were made out of sand! Gaara could drop them anytime he wanted to. "Naruto-kun…." She started, but before she could get out her whole sentence Naruto interrupted her.

"Hinata-chan, Gaara cant just drop these rooms. Well he could, but it would take a lot of work. It was actually a lot of work setting them up." He said with a grin. "If you don't believe me go take a closer look at them." He added as he started going through his clothes.

Hinata walked towards one of the little 'huts' and looked closely at it. It was made of sand, but the sand was being pressed between two sheets of glass. "Naruto-kun, how did you….?" She just trailed off knowing Naruto would just understand the question. It appeared that the more time they spent together, the less they had to say.

Naruto looked up. "Well, first we had to create the first layer of glass, or the inside of the rooms. That was the easy part, the hard part was being able to keep a layer of sand up while creating glass on the outside of it. Took us many tries to get it right. In the end we had to use a extra thick layer of sand to get the glass on the outside of a layer of sand. But the result is there in front of you. If it wasn't so hard to do, we probably could've done the whole house like this. Hell we could've done the whole house like this with a lot of practice and time."

Hinata just stared. Was it Gaara that had thought of the changing rooms? Or Naruto? She figured it was probably Gaara just because Naruto didn't really think much about stuff like that. She went over to where Naruto was trying to find some pajamas and started going through her own clothes. Though it was much easier for her to find pajamas since she was so organized. And she had already changed by the time Naruto found his clothes for the night. And was heading off to change. Hinata looked up to see Gaara sitting on the roof of the glass house and immediately looked away. She was thinking of asking him to get down when Naruto started yelling.

"Gaara! Hey! Can we at least put a layer of sand up there or something? I don't want to fall asleep with your ass above me!"

Hinata giggled. There was something about the way he wasn't afraid to say anything to anyone, and nobody ever could really get mad at him for long. Especially her. She looked up to see Naruto looking at her.

"Hinata-chan. You know, I have yet to hear a laugh from you. You giggle and always try to hide when you think something is funny, but ou never actually laugh."

This just made her blush. She always tried to hide her laugh because when she laughed it was really girly, and she hated the sound of her laugh.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, before we go to bed, I'm gonna make you laugh." So he tried. He tried funny faces, he tried jokes, he even slipped and fell on the glass (unintentionally) but Hinata just sat there and had not let more than a little giggle escape her. When he realized nothing was working he said "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I plan on making you laugh." And he moved. Before she knew what was happening Naruto had pulled her feet out from under her. He sat there for a few seconds letting the situation sink in. Then he did it. He made Hinata laugh. With just one finger running along the bottom of her foot, he had made her really laugh. And he loved the sound. He stopped to let Hinata catch her breath and say to her,

"Hinata-chan, you need to laugh more. It's a really nice sound coming from you."

Hinata didn't know what to say, he had just forced her to laugh, and then told her he liked the sound of her laughter? She hated the sound, but Naruto apparently liked it. She would try to laugh a bit more, if only to spare herself from getting her feet tickled again. "Naruto-kun. I cant believe you just did that."

Naruto just grinned. "Well I had to get you to laugh somehow didn't I?" he grinned. "Well now that ive achieved my goal, I'm gonna go to bed." He kissed Hinata goodnight before he went to his room, yelling at Gaara to do something about his ass sitting above him.

Hinata went outside, she wasn't tired now. She decided to go talk to Gaara. "So, do you plan on staying up there all night?" she asked.

"yeah."

The answer surprised her, she thought they were taking shifts to keep watch. Surely Gaara didn't plan on staying up all night?

"Don't you want to get some sleep?" she asked, trying to get an explanation.

"Nope."

She didn't know why, but his answers were definitely guarded. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you planning on staying up all night?"

Gaara looked at her. _She is persistent isn't she?_ "It's because of the demon inside me. Naruto's fox is awakened by anger, but my demon is awakened when I go to sleep. I haven't gone to sleep since the demon was sealed inside me."

Hinata gasped. Not sleep for that long? And still be able to fight? That was something new. She said goodnight and turned to go into the house to go to bed when Gaara jumped down from the roof.

She turned toward him with a confused look. _Didn't he just say he planned on staying up there all night?_

"I'll wait until you fall asleep before I go back up to the roof, I only stayed up there to annoy Naruto." He said mischievously.

Hinata blushed and quickly went inside to go to sleep. And she did, almost as soon as she lay her head down, she was out.

Gaara stayed on the ground until he was sure Hinata was asleep, before returning to his watch post on the glass roof. _ At least we don't have to take shifts and all be groggy for the day's travels. _He sat there just watching the moon and the stars slowly float on by.

**Page **2


	7. Chapter 7

NaruHina Story: Chapter 7

Jiraiya had woken up expecting to find Naruto and Hinata waiting for a training session. But this was not the case. Instead he had woken up to a toad pissing on his face. "Ugh, you couldn't just raise an alarm or something? Why the hell did you do that?!" Jiraiya screamed as he ran to the bathroom to wash his face off.

"I have a message for you, and I don't feel like staying here for too much longer. So you need to get up and let me give you a message."

Jiraiya was confused. _Couldn't he had given the message to Naruto and had him pass it on? _"Why didn't you give it to Naruto?" he asked irritablys, still washing his face.

"Because it's from Naruto you idiot."

Jiraiya stared. Naruto had just waked him up any other time to tell him off. Was this his way of saying he was serious? By having a toad deliver it for him? "Why would Naruto need to have to give a message to me? He could've waited until I woke up."

"Because he is going to the sand village!" the toad replied. "Look, you shut up and let me give you the full message." When Jiraiya didn't say anymore, the toad continued. "After your miserable failure to dodge the shuriken earlier, two Akutski members showed up. They had a short conversation before, how was it Naruto had said it? Ahhh, right, they 'kicked their asses', anyway, Naruto is now traveling with Gaara, and Hinata is with them. They are traveling towards the sand village. They said for you not to follow them. They want you to report to 'Obaa-chan' whoever that is. Anyway, that's the message."

Jiraiya just stared. _Akutski had come here? And Naruto had fought them without even waking him up? Well he had heard someone yell his name, but he had yelled back that he didn't feel like training. How could he be so stupid! Shit! Now the two kids were roaming around with the Kazekage. Who was also a Jinchuriki. What was their plan, group themselves together so they can all be snatched up at once? _He turned to the toad standing there. "DO you know exactly what they were planning?"

The toad just simply said, "I delivered my message. Now I'm leaving, I've been here long enough." And he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Jiraiya quickly got up and dismissed his house. He had to find Naruto. But Naruto wanted him to go back to Tsunade. _Shit! Naruto will be impossible to find if he is using his blood limit to travel, I know Gaara doesn't like to take his time. But if I go back to Tsunade, she will kill me when she finds out that he let Naruto get away._ He decided to take his chances with Tsunade rather than risk going into enemy territory without an escort.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Naruto woke up to see Gaara standing outside instead of sitting on the roof. _What a relief! I thought I would have to wake up yelling at him to move his ass again! _ He got up and found a set of clothes folded at the foot of his bed. _I don't remember picking out today's clothes._ He got up and went over to the clothes. They weren't his. Were they? He hadn't seen them before, that was certain. Dark grey pants 

with lots of pockets. _I wish I had more weapons to carry around. _But there was a black t-shirt and a red jacket. He looked closer at the jacket. There was a red swirl on it down on the bottom left corner. These had to be his. They had his signature swirl on them, but he had never even seen them before. He shrugged and put them on and went outside. There he saw Hinata cooking breakfast over a fire. "Hey Hinata-chan. Good morning!" he said going over to give her a kiss.

"Good to see you like the clothes Naruto-kun." She said, blushing.

"You put them there? Well I'll admit I did need to get out of that orange costume I wear all the time huh?" he said reaching up to scratch his head. "Hey wait a minute. Where did you get these? I don't think you would have carried them around all this time."

"Naruto-kun. I made them. This morning. In the kunoichi class we had to learn to make clothes. I decided that your orange suit was getting boring so I made something new for you."

"You made them? But where did you get materials? And how did you know what size ….oh." He said as he suddenly trailed off blushing. "Well anyway, it will take a little getting used to, but I like it."

Hinata blushed. She had expected Naruto to come out yelling about how someone had put some stupid clothes by his bed for him. But instead he had come out wearing them and saying he liked them.

"Hinata-chan, I need you to promise me one thing though." He smiled sheepishly.

"What Naruto-kun?"

"These clothes aren't gonna fall apart on me while were traveling right? Or in a battle?"

Hinata blushed. She had been expecting the question. "Naruto-kun. I used extra chakra to bind the stitching tight. So the only thing that will make it fall apart is you getting cut through it or something like that."

Naruto grinned. _That's a relief. _He sat down when Hinata suddenly turned to him holding a plate with his breakfast on it and went to find Gaara. Which was easy to do in a glass house. She came back and sat down by Naruto to eat while Gaara slowly made his way down. They ate in silence. Until Naruto finished eating and broke it that is.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, we need to get back into practicing our taijutsu. We skipped our usual sparring match last night."

Hinata opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Gaara. "Naruto, don't forget that I'm here. I can help with your taijutsu training."

Naruto looked over at him. _How can he help? He's more of a long range fighter. It would be embarrassing for the Kazekage to get beat up in a taijutsu practice match._ "Uhhh, Gaara. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not really a taijutsu type."

Gaara smirked. "Naruto. Did you already forget my 'ultimate defense'?"

Naruto suddenly realized what he meant. They were supposed to try to get through Gaara's defensive sand. Now that would be training. He looked at Hinata who shrugged nervously. He looked back at Gaara, "Are you sure your sands can keep up with me?" he asked casually.

"Fairly sure, if they can't then I'll be able to do something to make it tougher for you. But we will have to do it later today. For now we must get going. At the rate we are traveling, we should be there in just a couple more days."

Naruto and Hinata stood up and ran inside to get their things. They were running back outside when Naruto saw the shelf. He grabbed the three figurines and ran outside. He handed everyone their pocket sized miniature glass demons that he and Gaara had made the night before. When they were all ready to go, Hinata pulled naruto aside. "Naruto-kun. Are you going to be ok carrying me again? I know it's a lot of strain on you to use your Kensengan and carry me for a whole day."

"Hinata-chan, I'll be ok. Don't worry about me."

"Naruto-kun, since we don't have any money then-" She couldn't finish because Naruto cut her off.

"Actually we do Hinata-chan." He opened his frog money pouch and showed her the stash of money. "Ero-senin always carries money around for when he goes into adult places to meet girls. I snuck in and took half of it before we left."

Hinata just stared. He had only taken half? Jiraiya must have carried a lot of money then. "Naruto-kun. I was going to ask if you would mind if I worked a bit on some clothing. I just know you liked those so I thought I could make more."

"Hinata-chan. Two things. First of all, since you have free time all day and I'm just carrying you, then you do what you want. Second, don't just focus on clothes for me. I mean look at your clothes. Your pants are looking more like shorts. And you need a bigger shirt before it rips. So actually, make yourself some clothes before you worry about me ok?"

Hinata looked at her shirt. He was right, it looked like it could rip at any second. "Hai, Naruto-kun."

He picked her up, nodded at Gaara, and they took off. What Naruto didn't know though, was Hinata was very skilled at making clothes since she had excellent chakra control. And before he knew it they were dropping off their old clothes to make room for new ones. Gaara just sighing impatiently.

By the end of the day, Hinata had made a week's worth of clothes for both of them. Since barely any of their old clothes fit them anymore. Naruto and Hinata each had a whole new wardrobe. Thanks to Hinata's quick skill with clothes. They decided to summon up a house for the night since the house came with running water. Naruto decided to save his chakra for training and called up chakra from the fox. _Thump!_ He looked up. _This had better be what I wanted! If not Gaara will never let me live it down. _In fact it turned out to be a 2 bedroom house.

Hinata turned to Naruto, who seemed to read the question in her eyes and nodded. She was sharing a room with him for the night, they had only done that once before. And she was excited. They put their figurines on the shelf, said goodnight, and headed to their rooms. Naruto climbed into bed with Hinata alongside him. This was quite a feeling. Every time he got this close to her, he felt lightheaded. Almost as if he could fly. But at the same time, he didn't want to leave her side. It was the best feeling in the world.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

"Uhhh, Tsunade-sama?" Jiraiya stood nervously outside her office.

"Jiraiya. Come in."

He walked through the door expecting a fist to immediately come into contact with his face, but Tsunade was sitting behind her desk.

"Don't be so nervous Jiraiya, I got a toad messenger. I already know the whole story, even Naruto's goals, which I'm sure you weren't told by the messenger?"

Jiraiya nearly passed out from the surprise. Naruto never ceased to surprise him. He had sent a toad to tell Tsunade everything to spare him the spotlight of her anger. He let out a sigh of relief. Then he tensed. "What is his goal Tsunade? Your right, the messenger he left me said it wasn't part of the message for me to be told."

Tsunade smirked. "Naruto is clever, if you knew what he was planning, you would have chased after him instead of coming back here like he asked you to."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. That bad huh?

"He is going off on a journey to find his fellow Jinchuriki. Apparently he thinks that if he groups all the Jinchuriki together, they will all be able to form a team and go against the Akutski without much struggle. Think about it Jiraiya. Nine jinchuriki, nine Akutski. If trained properly, a single Jinchuriki can kill Akutski without thinking about it, but nine of them together teaming up against Akutski. The damn people won't stand a chance. And Naruto only needs six more Jinchuriki."

Jiraiya was confused now. Six? Did that mean he had found another?

"No Jiraiya he did not find another yet." Tsunade interrupted his thoughts, seeming to read his mind. "In case you haven't noticed, Hinata is also a Jinchuriki. She has the five-tailed cat inside her."

Jiraiya was really surprised now. So he already had 3 Jinchuriki together. He could probably take the whole Akutski team down now. Jiraiya started to open his mouth but was cut off-

"Jiraiya, you are to stay in the village and you will lead the occasional mission. But you are to remain in the village. Got it?"

Jiraiya nodded and left without another word.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Naruto woke up the next morning to find Hinata gone and once again there was a set of clothes at the foot of his bed. He smiled. _Hinata-chan never seems to forget me._ He grabbed the clothes and got dressed for the day when he heard screaming outside. Without even thinking about it he had his blood limit turned on and was racing outside. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. It was Hinata. Coated in a layer of white chakra. With five tails thrashing around her. He nearly dropped. _Shit! What the hell happened?_

"Naruto, move it!" he heard and jumped just in time to avoid having a tail smash his head in.

"Gaara! What happened?" Naruto yelled back.

"I'm not sure, she was sitting there cooking when all of a sudden she went berserk and this started happening. Do you know what it is?"

_**It's the cat.**_

Naruto stared. He knew it was the cat. But what had caused it to come out like this?

_I know it's the cat you stupid fox, now tell me what happened to make it come out like this._

_**That day I 'fixed' her seal, it caused her and the cat to stat bonding, only I think it is happening at a much faster rate than I had intended. At any rate, she is overwhelmed by her demon and is having trouble keeping control of herself.**_

Naruto understood now. _Can you fix it?_

_**I could, but it would require me taking over you to get a talk with the cat.**_

_Do it! Now! I can't stand seeing Hinata like that. Now!_

Suddenly his vision went red. But he got one last thought through to the fox before he lost control, _But you are not to harm anyone. Unless they are Akutski._

And his world went red.

Gaara watched as Hinata had gone into a rampage and had started destroying everything in her path. But he got extremely worried for himself when he saw Naruto become covered in red chakra. _He plans on using his fox to help Hinata with her cat? Interesting strategy Naruto, but I would not to sit here and wait for the result of this._ So he jumped up and sprang away to get out of range of any blasts that might come from the fox vs. cat fight.

What Gaara didn't know was that the fox had absolutely no intention of fighting his mate.

Naruto moved towards Hinata who instinctively swung a tail at him. But it was caught with one of Naruto's tails. Infuriated, she swung another, only to have it caught again. The fox had taken over and 

sprouted exactly five tails, for just this purpose. After the second tail had been caught the cat visibly relaxed. For she recognized the fox. When she spoke though, it was not with Hinata's voice. "You have finally come to save me?" there was a hint of mischief in her voice. The fox looked rather taken aback, and embarrassed at the same time.

"I did, but got sealed away into this brat, however, it just happens that you are sealed into his mate, so we are together more often than you think."

The cat relaxed even more. "So let me guess, the brat let you take over long enough to persuade me to go back inside Hinata and just help her without showing myself?"

"Yes, and no. You do need to go back, but when your host is in great danger. Take over immediately, for if she dies, you die with her."

The cat seemed to shrink and the chakra started flowing back into Hinata, but before it disappeared completely a voice quickly said, "I already know that. If you think I'm that stupid still, then you really are, as that brat calls you, a 'stupid fox'." She chuckled as she vanished.

Gaara sat in his tree watching the whole thing. Naruto's fox hadn't even fought with the cat. Instead there were a lot of barks and growls that were passed back and forth before the cat resided and the fox started to shrink as well. He walked over to find Naruto and Hinata passed out on the ground. _Looks like we will be staying here another day._ He was about to move them into the house when Naruto suddenly sprung up and ran over to where Hinata was passed out on the ground.

"Hinata-chan?" he said, looking down at her. When she didn't respond he ran into the house and came back out with two backpacks. His and Hinata's. He shouldered them both and turned to Gaara who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes Gaara, we will still be traveling." He answered the unasked question.

Gaara nodded and offered to take one of the backpacks from Naruto who nodded and went to pick Hinata up.

Naruto turned on his Kensengan and turned to Gaara and nodded. Without a word they took off and ran for the entire day, no rest, no stops, nothing. They ran and ran and ran. Late into the night. Suddenly Gaara pointed. Naruto looked ahead at where Gaara was pointing. He saw nothing but sand. _Wait a second, that's a wall! The wall to the sand village! They were here! _He looked down at Hinata who was still passed out in his arms, and looked at Gaara, "at least she won't be waking up in some makeshift bed in some small house I summoned." He said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Gaara only nodded. He was hoping the villagers would react ok. He had been Kazekage for only a little over a week, and he was already bringing strangers into his village. _Well once I explain the situation; it will be ok, right? _

They pressed onward. Soon the gate was right in front of them and a guard yelled "Halt, state your business with the sand village."

Gaara smirked, "having trouble recognizing your Kazekage?"

The guard eyed him suspiciously. "You left alone, and you were supposed to return alone, how do I know it's really you and not someone transformed into you?"

Gaara sighed and lifted the guard off the ground with sand. "Ok Ok!" the guard shrieked. "Ok I believe you Gaara! Just put me down!"

Regaining his footing had also helped him regain his boldness. Turning to the two accompanying Gaara he said "what is your business with the sand?"

Gaara answered for them though, "This is Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata. They are guests, and they are here with me. "

Naruto just nodded looking down at the limp form of Hinata in his arms.

The guard looked at them for a few seconds longer before yelling for someone to open the gate. Naruto followed Gaara through the gate as Gaara led Naruto to the Sand's hospital. Where Hinata could stay the night. They left her with a nurse and Naruto had started to follow when Gaara pulled him away.

"Naruto, you can visit her in just a bit, first I want to talk to you in my office." Naruto nodded, though he really didn't want to leave Hinata in this strange place. He followed Gaara to his office and sat down in a chair in front of the desk. Gaara casually slumped down in his 'Kage chair' and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, do you have any idea where you plan on keeping all the Jinchuriki?"

Naruto had thought about it, but the best solution he could come up with was "They will travel around and stay with me. I don't know where we will stay, but you know I can't think that far ahead!"

Gaara had known, but he was still hoping Naruto would have some sort of plan. He knew that he couldn't bring eight other Jinchuriki into his village and expect everyone to accept it. Hell it was gonna be hard enough to get the village to accept Naruto and Hinata. "So you have no idea where to keep the other six Jinchuriki? I know you don't think that far ahead Naruto, but I had hoped that you would of at least had some sort of plan."

"I do. It's not like we will be staying in any place permanently. We have to travel around and find all the other jinchuriki, so we gotta stay on the move."

"Naruto, what do you plan on doing when you have all of the Jinchuriki together though? Surely you don't think you can have eight demons living in one house for the rest of their lives?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. When all nine jinchuriki are together, it will be the end of Akutski." He said, almost as if it were a prophecy he had heard.

Gaara's eyes widened. So that was his plan. He was going to gather up all the Jinchuriki and have the fight together to eliminate Akutski once and for all. He may not be able to think very far ahead, but he had a good goal. Now the question was: how does he plan on completing that goal exactly? "Naruto, I'm just wondering where you plan on keeping them all. It's not like all of them are going to be willing to just leave their lives and follow you around on this chase to find others like themselves."

"Gaara you of all people should know how wrong you are. You know that if you weren't the Kazekage you would immediately drop everything and join me. Even though you are the Kazekage you still want to go, but you think your duty is more important so you are staying here to watch over your village." He stated matter of factly.

Gaara froze. His words had been exactly to the point and were even true. He did want to go, but duty was more important. It had to be, right? RIGHT?

"Alright Naruto, you can go sit with Hinata now, just let me know before you decide to leave."

Naruto looked shocked. "You really think we would even be able to leave without your permission first? I know the guards are still suspicious that me and Hinata are spies, and I don't really blame them. New Kazekage comes back with two shinobi from another village. What kind of message are you sending to your people? I may not know much about leading, though I want to be Hokage someday, but I know when people are upset with certain decisions." He pointed out the window. "Right there is someone whispering about how you just brought two potential spies into our village." He moved his finger over and pointed at a group of people standing around talking. "And I'm willing to guess that there is a whole group of people who are not happy with your decision. I know it's your village, and you should do things your way, but you should sort this out." He had started edging his way towards the door the whole time he was talking to Gaara. Just in case Gaara decided to attack as he finished. But instead Gaara just nodded and made a gesture indicating that Naruto should go.

Naruto left the room immediately and ran into a guard outside. The guard looked rather embarrassed to have such a run in with a guest. He started to give an explanation but Naruto stopped him. "Let me guess, you're here to keep an eye on me and make sure I don't do anything because I'm from another village right?"

The guard just nodded.

"Well, I'll tell you right now there's nothing you have to worry about. But since you're here and all, can you show me the way to the hospital?"

The guard looked Naruto up and down but didn't see anything wrong with him. "Why do you need to go there?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because my girlfriend is there." Naruto replied coolly, willing himself not to explode.

"You have a girlfriend in the sand village?" the guard asked incredulously.

Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer. "No you dumbshit! My girlfriend is from the leaf village like me! Gaara brought us here to save us from being captured by some evil people and if you don't take me to the hospital right now ill ditch you and wander around until I find it myself!"

The guard was stupefied. Here this stranger was ordering him around in his own village? He sure had guts. He would have to teach this kid a lesson. He swung a fist around and found himself hitting nothing. _Damn! This kid is fast!_

Naruto had seen the punch coming and had neatly jumped out of the way with plenty of time to land a counterstrike. But instead he just simply landed behind the guard and said "Look, if you want to hit me. Then at least make sure I'm not watching you because it's the only way you will ever land a blow." With that he walked off and yelled over his shoulder "Are you gonna show me where the hospital is or not!?"

The guard just sighed and ran to take the lead on the way to the hospital. They were just about there when Gaara floated in on a cloud of sand right above them to land in front of Naruto. "I had a short meeting with the council of the city." He informed Naruto. "I told them why you and Hinata are here and about the people that are after you. They said they want to see you fight. They don't want to protect anything that can't protect itself. I told them you and Hinata were at the same level of fighting but Hinata is passed out due to her demon. So they want a demonstration of your powers. You and me are to go to the sand arena and put on a show for them all." And he floated away on his cloud of sand towards the gate with Naruto running below.

They moved into the arena and looked around to see the stands filled. It appeared the whole sand village had come to see this match.

Naruto turned to Gaara. "Well they never got to see our first fight. But we don't want a repeat of last time do we? Let's make this fun."

Gaara just nodded. Then a voice rang out.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

**Page **3


	8. Chapter 8

NaruHina Story: Chapter 8

Naruto didn't need to turn around to recognize the voice. He heard a thump behind him and knew it was her landing behind him. "I could ask you the same thing."

"The sand and leaf are trading medicinal herb knowledge. This is my first major mission since I've been training under Tsunade. I came here to see a fight. Not watch you get your ass kicked by the Kazekage!"

Gaara interrupted them before Naruto could reply. "You will see a fight. But Naruto, the crowd is getting impatient. We should start soon." He turned back to Sakura standing there. "you would do well to get out of the arena, Naruto has some very, how to put it, explosive techniques." He finished quickly, dismissing Sakura with a wave of his hand. She turned and jumped back into the crowd.

Naruto and Gaara stared each other down. Neither wanting to make the first move, but both getting impatient. Finally Naruto nodded to show he was ready. And Gaara struck first.

Sand immediately shot at Naruto, remembering what happened to sand when mixed with heat he decided to disable Gaara's weapon of mass destruction right then and there and end the match quickly. He shot some lightning out of his hands directly at the sand but he missed. _Shit! I forgot it's not just a projectile, he controls it the whole time!_ He managed to jump out of the way of the sand in time to avoid being hit though.

"Naruto, I know you can do better than that." Came the taunt he had been waiting for.

He decided to take off his weights. First came the ones off of his wrists. He threw them to the side and they slammed into the ground in a giant cloud of smoke. The whole crowd gasped as the ground shook from the impact. _Heh, if they think that was a lot of weight, wait till they see this._ He pulled the weights off his legs and threw them to the same spot and heard someone yell "Earthquake!" in the distance. He saw Gaara's eyes go wide.

Gaara, seeing the weights, was immediately reminded of his fight with Lee in the chuunin exams. The weights had made him fast enough to make it through his sand barrier. But he had only been wearing leg weights. Naruto had been wearing wrist weights as well. He remembered Naruto using his Kensengan and keeping up with him while holding Hinata all day, but he had been wearing his weights then. What would happen if he were to suddenly turn on his Kensengan now? He didn't want to think about it. Instead, he decided to keep Naruto too busy to think. But Naruto's specialty was thinking on his feet.

Naruto suddenly felt really light. He charged at Gaara moving faster than he had been expecting. And tripped over a rock he hadn't seen in time. The whole crowd groaned. And Gaara sighed. "Naruto, what is the point of being fast if you can't control your speed?"

Naruto stood up and glared at him. "This is my first time ever taking my weights off since Kakashi came to visit back in that place." He said remembering that most people didn't know about the Neutral country.

Gaara nodded, understanding. Naruto would get used to his speed very quickly. Then it would be interesting.

Naruto sprang again, this time being able to duck and dodge everything Gaara threw at him and all the time moving in closer to try to land a hit on Gaara. He was just about to turn to move away when all of a sudden he heard Naruto yell "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" and there was a cloud of smoke and a clone appeared. The clone ran towards Gaara who simply tapped it to make it freeze, but instead of disappearing into a cloud of smoke, it started to drip. _Shit! He plans on making the sand wet to keep me from using it!_ Gaara quickly pulled all dry sand away from the clone as it collapsed into a splash.

Then Naruto remember his lightning clone, it had lightning coursing throughout it. Wouldn't that be the best way to take out Gaara's sand? He decided to try it. But he would need a distraction.

He immediately threw down a smoke bomb and made a lightning clone in the smoke, so nobody could see the bolt of lightning slowly transform. The clone slowly walked towards Gaara. Gaara though, hated clones and decided to destroy it immediately. He tapped it again, but instead of the clone disappearing, his sand turned to glass.

_Shit! Shit shit shit! What the hell did he do?_

Naruto just sat back and laughed. This would be interesting. The lightning clone slowly advanced towards Gaara, turning every sand attack into glass without even doing anything. Gaara had to think quick, he would run out of sand at this rate, and the clone was barely doing anything. He would have to attack the real Naruto and end this. He shot a sand bullet at the real Naruto but his bullet just turned into glass.

_Another clone?_ He attacked both Naruto's relentlessly but all his sand turned to glass. _ Something's wrong. Contact shouldn't be turning my sand into glass, only heat can do that!_

The whole arena was covered with broken glass from Naruto's clones, while the real Naruto had instead transformed into a kunai inside of his clones pouch because he knew Gaara would sense it if he became a sand pebble.

Gaara was frantic to get rid of these clones, he was no taijutsu user, but he should still be able to land a hit on one of these clones. He charged the first clone and when he realized it wasn't even trying to dodge his attack he realized something must be up. So he jumped back again. No, wait, all clone disappear if you hit them hard enough so just punch it really hard. He charged at the clone and slammed his fist into its face expecting it to disappear into a cloud of smoke. Instead he found himself flying backwards and slamming into the arena wall.

Not good, he was being beaten too easily. He needed to find the real Naruto and attack him soon or he wouldn't last much longer against these things that made his sand seem lame. He had the most strategic weapon of all, and it was useless against these things.

Then he saw his escape. He realized the whole arena floor was covered in glass shards. He used his sand to pick up a couple shards and threw them at the clones who then disappeared into clouds of smoke leaving a kunai knife on the ground. There was another cloud of smoke and Naruto was standing there with his arms crossed across his chest.

He decided since lightening wouldn't work he had to use speed. He sprang at Gaara who tried to use sand to stop him but Naruto just easily avoided his sand and slammed his fist into Gaara's face.

Gaara went flying backwards into the arena wall for the second time. Sakura gasped. How had Naruto gotten so fast? He had simply run through the sand to punch Gaara. There was no illusion, no ninjutsu, just plain speed behind the attack.

Naruto stood back as Gaara scrambled to his feet and started going all out with his little sand bullets. Naruto quickly turned on his Kensengan and moved. He saw the bullets moving towards him. Using their momentum they gained while traveling towards him, he started spinning in a circle and grabbing the bullets and sending them flying back at Gaara who just sent them flying back towards Naruto again. It was never ending, the super speed tornado in the middle of the arena suddenly stopped when Gaara stopped sending bullets his way.

Gaara surrounded Naruto with a dome of little sand bullets. This was his chance. He could get Gaara now if he moved fast enough. He waited. Then he saw Gaara make the signs. And he moved. He created a layer of lightning around his entire body. The bullets started coming in only to hit the chakra and turn to glass and fall. As they fell, Naruto scooped them up and hurled them at Gaara who couldn't redirect the fire so he had to dodge and use his sand to escape the incoming storm of glass bullets. The whole crowd gasped at Naruto's speed in sending all the glass bullets flying back at Gaara who was having trouble staying out of the way. He was leaning toward one side since he had just dodged what he thought was the last of the bullets. But one more came flying at him. Because of his momentum though, he couldn't change his direction, he put up a wall of sand to catch it, but there was something wrong, it never hit his sand wall. He regained his balance and lowered the wall just a bit so he could look over it. The sight surprised him. There was a Naruto clone standing there holding the glass.

"I wasn't sure you would have been able to stop this one, but I didn't want to take any chances." He said grinning.

Gaara went even paler than he had been before. If it was possible. Naruto was actually stating that he had won this match. He couldn't believe it. In a way he had, but he hated being beaten in front of his village. It was humiliating. And it wasn't going to happen. "It's not over yet Naruto." He said grimly and launched another attack. The clone disappeared into a cloud of smoke as the sand snaked its way towards Naruto who still had his Kensengan on. He easily avoided the sand and ran at Gaara. Gaara was ready this time though, he put up a complete shield around himself and used his third eye technique to watch Naruto outside to see what he was up to.

_Shit!_ His sand shield had been turned into glass in an instant. He heard the crowd gasp. Then a cracking sound. He turned around to see naruto come flying through the glass to slam his fist into Gaara's 

stomach and send him up into the air. Gaara usually was only in the air on a sand cloud. But he didn't have any sand up here at the moment so he was helpless as Naruto Jumped up and started slamming Gaara every which way, not seriously injuring him. But enough to get the message across that the match was now over.

They landed and Gaara stood up and addressed the crowd. "I hope you all are satisfied with this fight. I wish to see the council in the meeting room now." He turned back to Naruto, "well fought. You may go sit with your friend now."

Naruto ran over and grabbed his weights and strapped them on again, and started to run out of the arena towards the hospital when that voice called him. He didn't stop though, he had to go see Hinata.

xxx--xxx--

Sakura didn't understand it, she wanted to congratulate him on his victory, but he had taken off. She was sure he had heard her, but he had only paused, as if to make a decision on what was more important. Obviously, wherever he was going, it was more important than her. She decided to get back to her research in the hospital.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Naruto turned on his Kensengan as he raced for the hospital. He didn't want to waste any time getting there, and had found it without much trouble. He ran inside to the front desk and said "I need the room number for Hyuuga Hinata."

The receptionist just looked at him confused. Then he realized he must be talking super speed because his Kensengan was still turned on. He turned it off and said again "I need the room number for Hyuuga Hinata."

The receptionist nodded and started looking through files, "208" she replied and pointed him down the right hall.

xxx--xxx--xxx--

Sakura ran back to the hospital to get back to work. She wanted to finish it and go to bed early tonight. But when she got there she saw a puzzled receptionist sitting behind the desk.

"Is something wrong Naramie?" she asked.

"Yeah, some blonde loudmouth just came in here talking super speed. I couldn't even understand him. Then his eyes changed color and he started talking slower."

"What did he want?" Sakura was now confused, why would Naruto be running to a hospital. Had Gaara actually injured him in the fight? "He wasn't hurt was he?"

"No he just wanted a room number for someone."

Now Sakura was really confused. "What was the room number you gave him?"

"208" the receptionist replied and went back to writing out appointments for the medics there.

Sakura walked down the hall and found room 208, when she looked inside her breath caught in her throat. Yes Naruto was in there, but he was leaning over someone. A girl from the look of her, though she couldn't clearly see their face. She watched as Naruto unexpectedly leaned down and kissed her forehead. _So she is the reason Naruto suddenly ran off after the match. He had simply fought to win his acceptance and then rushed back to this girl. But who was she?_

Naruto looked up as the door opened and Sakura walked in. He saw her gasp in surprise. "Yes its Hinata. Didn't expect to see us for at least another two years huh?"

She couldn't think of anything to say. Naruto didn't even hint at liking her anymore. Instead, his gaze never left Hinata. "Naruto, I, uhhh, I came to see if you needed any medical attention after the fight."

Naruto turned around to her and grinned. "He didn't even touch me. So I'm fine."

"Naruto, I know the weights helped, but they shouldn't be affecting your talking speed. The person at the front desk said you rushed in talking hyper speed."

Naruto reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well, I forgot to turn it off."

Sakura looked confused. "Turn what off?" she asked suspiciously. _Naruto wouldn't cheat in a fight. Would he?_

"My Kensengan. I used it to run here as fast as possible but forgot to turn it off when I asked for her room." He said, nodding at Hinata.

Sakura stood there thinking. _Kensengan, Kensengan, where have I heard that before._ Then it hit her. The fourth Hokage. "Naruto, quit joking around, how did you really move so fast?"

He knew she wouldn't believe him. He walked over to her and made her look at his eyes, then he slowly turned his Kensengan on and she saw his eyes switch color to green with the white lines. Her eyes widened. Naruto turned it off and went back to sit by Hinata.

Sakura decided not to press anymore and left the room. She decided to go find Naruto a room to sleep in for later.

But as soon as she had left, Naruto had found himself exhausted. And he had just lined all the chairs in the room up right next to Hinata's bed, and fell asleep there, holding her hand.

Sakura came back to tell Naruto she had a room reserved for him if he got tired, but when she walked into the room, she saw him passed out on a row of chairs, holding onto Hinata's hand. She decided to leave, but not before snapping a picture to embarrass the hell out of them both later on. She looked at the clock. _Damn, already six-thirty, and I still have a lot left to do on that project. _She decided to get to work for at least a couple more hours before she finally got tired and went to sleep around ten.

Hinata stayed passed out for a week, Naruto never leaving his makeshift bed which was right alongside hers. She had an IV pumping fluids into her to keep her from overly starving or dehydrating.

Naruto knew exactly what was happening and told the medics she didn't need the IV. The demon inside supplies the body with enough to survive. Hinata was probably just talking to her demon right now which is why she was passed out. But the medics didn't believe him and gave her an IV anyway. Sakura had stopped in at least once a day to check on him and Hinata. Naruto sat by her bed all day just like any other day, before falling asleep on his row of chairs.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Hinata woke up and looked around. Her demon had told her everything that had happened, but only up to the point of the cat going back inside of her and giving her back control of her own body. She looked around the room she was in and looked at her bed. _I'm in a hospital._ She looked down to see Naruto sleeping beside her bed on a row of chairs. She saw the IV and was immediately hungry. She didn't feel like she could walk just yet. So she reached over and nudged Naruto who instantly jumped up with a kunai in his hand, startling her.

"Hinata-chan! Your finally awake huh?" he said, reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun….."

He was instantly kneeling by her bed. "Something wrong? You need something?"

Hinata nodded. "I'm hungry." Was all she said and Naruto shot away. _He didn't even let me specify what I wanted. He will probably come back with ramen knowing him. _But she wouldn't mind ramen that much actually, it did sound kind of good at the time.

After just a few seconds Naruto came flying back into the room with a tray of food. "Sorry Hinata-chan, this hospital has specified meals throughout the day, so I was only able to grab you a dinner tray for right now." He handed her the tray and sat back down to give her some time to eat. When she finished eating what she could, she set the tray aside and looked at him. "Naruto-kun, did you stay by my bed this whole time? Where are we? And how did we get here? How long was I out?"

Naruto decided to start at the beginning. "Ne Hinata-chan, your cat took over your body about a week ago. And I left the fox take over my body to convince the cat to go back inside. When it ended we were both unconscious but I woke up almost immediately since it had happened to me before. But it was your first time so you were out for a whole week. I carried you here to the sand village. Gaara made me drop you off here at the hospital and go have a talk with him, which resulted in me having to fight him in a friendly arena match to win our acceptance here. Then I came back here and stayed by your side since then. Oh, and Sakura-chan has been stopping in to check on you a lot." He added quickly.

Hinata groaned inwardly. _Sakura is here? Now Naruto is going to forget all about me and start chasing after her again._

Naruto saw the look of disappointment on Hinata's face when he mentioned Sakura. "Don't worry, she can never replace you. I need my kitty." He said with a laugh. It made Hinata blush, but she felt good at the same time. At least now she knew she wouldn't have to worry about Sakura. Who chose just then to walk through the door.

"Good to see you awake Hinata." Sakura said as she looked down at the tray of half eaten food. "Naruto, how many times have I told you, at least take the trays outside when you're done eating."

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Are you done eating?" she nodded and handed the tray to him. He walked by Sakura who was stunned. Naruto had even gone to get her a food tray when she woke up? He really did like her then. Once he left the room she walked over to Hinata and handed her the picture she had snapped on the first time Naruto had been into the room. Hinata looked at it and blushed.

"Naruto didn't know I was outside the door when I snapped that. I just thought you would want it. After all, you were unconscious all the times he kissed you here, willing you to wake back up." She unhooked the IV from Hinata saying she wouldn't need it anymore now that she was up and had a full time caretaker. Naruto had just walked in after she said that and Sakura had pointed at him. "see?"

Naruto just looked utterly confused, Hinata blushed, and Sakura walked out laughing and rolling the IV stand along the hallway.

Naruto saw her holding something and went over to sit by her. She turned it so he could see it and his face instantly grew red. Hinata told him not to worry and they both settled down for some sleep for the rest of the night.

Though Naruto and Hinata didn't realize it, Sakura was leaving the next day to go back to leaf.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Sakura woke up the next morning to pack up and get ready to leave for the leaf village. She decided she would be better off just leaving without Naruto trying to get in her way. But there was one stop she had to make first. The library. Soon as she had her bag packed she left for the library. Since she had been there for a couple months she knew her way around quite well. She walked in and asked the librarian if she could watch a tape of the fight between Naruto and Gaara. The librarian nodded and left to go find it. It only took a few seconds for her to come walking back with the tape which she put in for Sakura to watch.

She was amazed throughout the whole thing. Naruto moved so fast in the end that she had to ask the librarian to slow it down so she could see what was actually happening. Her mouth dropped wide open when she saw what he was really doing. Once the video was over she went back to the front desk to talk to the librarian.

"Is there any way I can get some sort of copy of that tape?"

The librarian eyed her suspiciously, "Why would you want one a copy of it?"

Sakura already had her answer ready though, "I'm about to go back to the leaf village. My mission time is up, see, im here on a mission to trade medicinal plants with the sand. My sensei is also the Hokage of my village, and Naruto is a friend of mine. So I want a copy to take back to the Hokage."

The librarian nodded, "Very well, but you must wait a few minutes. It takes great concentration to copy such a fast video."

Sakura nodded but before the librarian could turn to go she had one more thing to ask. "One more thing, see, in the leaf village, we don't have techniques to slow down or speed up tapes, any way you could teach the slow motion thing to me?"

"My slow motion technique requires great chakra control." The librarian answered simply.

"Why do you think I'm a med nin instead of a combat nin?" Sakura shot back.

The librarian simply nodded and showed her the signs and gave her the next fastest tape to practice with while she went to go copy the fight scene. After only a few minutes Sakura had it mastered. She could slow it down so much that the bullets transformation into glass could even be seen.

She thanked the librarian and left for the leaf village.

**Page **2


	9. Chapter 9

NaruHina Story: Chapter 9

It had been only two days before Hinata was declared fit enough to resume her training. She decided to start out without her weights this time and work back up to them. Naruto continued to wear his though. In the middle of a simple sparring match (more for Hinata's benefit than Naruto's), Hinata started wondering about everything Naruto had told her when she had first woken up.

"Naruto-kun, that day I woke up, did you say that you fought Gaara to win our acceptance? What do you mean by that? And what happened in the fight?"

Naruto sighed, he knew she would stop asking if he told her to, but he also had the childish urge to brag about his victory, so he decided to give her the details. "Hinata-chan, Gaara had a meeting with his council, explaining everything about us, why we're here, what we plan on doing, and all that happened since Gaara met up with us in the Neutral country. The council told him that if the city was to help protect us, they wanted to see that we were worth protecting. So they set up a match between me and Gaara to decide if we could or could not stay. Of course I kicked his ass!" He said with one of his maniac grins on.

Hinata opened her mouth to ask another question, but another voice sounded alongside her. "Naruto, you wish you had kicked my ass, it was an even match until you decided to turn on that damn Kensengan of yours. Besides, you don't have to tell Hinata about the fight, we got it on tape. So if she wants, she can see it for herself."

Hinata nodded. No matter how many times she heard about the fight, she still wished she could have seen it herself to see exactly what Naruto had done.

Gaara just pointed. "Go in there, ask to see the 'visitor film of acceptance' and they will put it in for you." With that Gaara vanished into a cloud of sand.

Hinata and Naruto looked at the letters on the side of the building. "Library of History" Naruto read it out loud. Then got a confused look on his face. "Wait, history? Surely the fight wasn't good enough to go down in history?"

Hinata shrugged and started walking towards it. She walked in and a woman looked up from behind the desk, "Can I help you?"

Hinata nodded. "I want to see the visitor film of acceptance."

The woman shook her head. "Everyone seems to want to see this film, why do you want to see it so bad? Didn't you watch it from the stands?"

Naruto exploded at her as soon as she said it. "No she didn't see the fight from the stands, she was passed out in your hospital!"

The woman pointed a shaking finger at Naruto. "You! You're the one fighting Gaara in that video!" she turned back to Hinata, "hold on, I'll get it immediately."

Naruto sat there waiting while Hinata stared at the ground. _Was this fight really that important? Why was everyone so amazed at Naruto because of this fight?_

The woman came back holding a video and put it in to play. Hinata watched as it started with Gaara floating in on a cloud of sand, with Naruto running along behind him. There was a yell and a pink haired girl jumped into the arena, a few seconds later she jumped back into the crowd.

"Naruto-kun, was that Sakura?"

"Do you know anyone else with pink hair?" he decided to answer her question with another question, though it came out rather sharp. "Sorry" he muttered to her as the fight finally began on the screen.

Hinata watch in awe. No wonder the villagers liked Naruto so much. He had turned Gaara's sand into something extremely useless: glass. She saw Gaara finally destroy the two lightning clones by throwing glass with his sand. And the more she watched the more she was intrigued. _Naruto, you only used one element. What would have happened if he had decided to shoot water out of his hands at the sand? Gaara wouldn't even have been able to use it then. Well he could, but it would take too much chakra._

She jumped out of her thoughts when she saw the bullets of sand getting tossed back and forth, though Gaara was controlling the sand so he never even got hit by it. Naruto on the other hand was a blur.

"Wow!" but the voice wasn't Hinata's. She turned around to see a girl standing there, she looked about the same age as Hinata, and she was staring at the screen. She was very skinny, though in a sexy kind of way. She had long blonde hair, and the way she stood made her show off her goods. _She probably gets anything she wants._ The girl turned and ran away, and Hinata resumed watching the video. The sand bullets suddenly stopped flying, both Naruto and Gaara had stopped at the same time. They stood there staring at each other for a while. Then Hinata heard footsteps and she turned around to see the girl running back, pulling her father along with her.

"Nobody is fast enough to beat the Kazekage sweetie." He was telling her. She pointed at the screen and told him to watch.

_He obviously missed the fight_. Hinata thought as she turned back to the screen in time to see sand bullets form in a dome around Naruto. She was really worried, even though she knew it would all be ok, she still felt worried for the trapped Naruto that she couldn't save.

"See. Sweetie, the guy fighting the Kazekage is about to die." The man was saying to his daughter. The girl only shook her head. She had seen the original fight. What she couldn't believe was that the guy in the dome, was sitting right in front of her with his arm around the other girl watching the video.

Then everything became a blur. The bullets started to fly in towards Naruto who covered himself in lightning chakra to turn any that hit him into glass, and then catching all the bullets and sending then back at Gaara who was leaping all over the field to get away from the onslaught of glass bullets he had created.

Though on the video, all everyone could see was Naruto's blur of his red jacket, and the blur of Gaara as he jumped around. What was actually happening they had no idea of.

"Naruto-kun, what is actually happening here?" she couldn't see exactly what Naruto was doing to make Gaara jump around the way he was, she couldn't even remember anyone telling her about this fight. Naruto jumped up and ran to the front desk. He came back with the woman following him. She made a few quick hand signs and the video went backwards to where Naruto was surrounded by the sand bullets and paused the video, noticing how confused everyone was.

"Librarians who work here have to be able to control the videos so they can be analyzed. That's all you need to know for now."

She made the video start playing again, only this time it was slowed down and everyone leaned in close to see exactly what was happening.

The girl behind Hinata gasped when she was able to see what was actually going on in the dome. She also gasped when she saw that the boy inside the dome was now glowing blue.

The man standing there just crossed his arms across his chest. "It's just effects, this isn't a real fight, those are two actors pretending to fight, and maybe they got the Kazekage to play a part."

Naruto jumped up and spun around at the same time so he was facing the man. "You know what mister!? This fight is real and it just took place the other day! I should know after all I had to concentrate really hard to keep from getting hit by those damn sand bullets Gaara creates! They hurt!"

The man only widened his eyes. No, that can't be true, this kid was really deflecting all the bullets Gaara was throwing at him. He turned to the librarian and asked her to replay that part again. She nodded and went back and played the same part, making it play even slower than last time so you saw every movement Naruto was making inside the dome, and every movement Gaara was making outside the dome.

This time everyone gasped, even Naruto. Now he saw why this part of the fight lasted so long. Every time Gaara sent in a bullet of sand, he made another one take his place. Naruto had actually thrown enough glass bullets back at Gaara to create five or six domes. Everyone was really concentrating on Naruto though, so they missed the glass bullet that hit Gaara in his hand, right before the bullets stopped forming. All except Naruto. Who widened his eyes. "I hit him?" was all he could get out. Hinata asked the librarian to reply just the last few seconds they had just seen. They all watched as Gaara ducked under a bullet and then jumped over another, then he stuck out his hand to get more sand bullets going when a glass one hit his hand and he pulled it back.

Everyone gasped when they saw the impact of the glass bullet. Nobody had ever hit Gaara. Except Lee who was fighting him in the chuunin exam.

Suddenly the sand bullets ended and they watched Naruto fly at Gaara and punch him into the air and bombard him while he was defenseless. When the match ended Naruto turned to look at Hinata who was still staring with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it.

"Naruto-kun, is there any way you could do that again?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well for you I might be able to, but the real question is: would Gaara be willing to do a demonstration?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly the girl jumped in front of her staring at Naruto. "You are so cool! Will you be my boy friend? You are the idol in this village right now. Especially since you did all that super speed stuff in that awesome fight!" She blinked and he was gone. She turned around to tell Hinata how rude he was but she was gone too. She got extremely irritated. _Dammit! They both ditched me! I don't believe this!_ She was about to go chasing after them when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, he is from another village. And in case you didn't notice. He already has a girlfriend, why do you think the girl disappeared just as fast as him?"

"I DON'T CARE! I will make him like me, the only way to get any decent training in this village is to be popular so the REAL teachers notice you. And right now the best way to be noticed is to be with that guy." And with that she took off running out the door.

xxx--xxx--

Naruto and Hinata sat on a rooftop together watching the sunset. "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't have beaten Gaara in his own country. Now all the girls here will be acting like that one in the library."

Naruto shrugged. "Don't let it bother you Hinata-chan. If they all think that Gaara is the fastest in the village then I think I can outrun anyone around here. Besides, how can you be worried about that? You know that all I need is my kitty!" he said pulling her closer to him.

She snuggled herself into his arms and whispered "And all I need is my fox." Not intending for Naruto to hear.

Naruto however, did hear the comment, though he hated being called 'fox', the way Hinata said it was different, he felt, wanted. As if his whole life had been just for her to call him that. "Thanks" he whispered into her ear.

Hinata jumped. He had obviously heard her call him fox, but he wasn't angry. She decided to make a new outfit for both of them the next day. One they would keep forever. Though as the sun was sinking, they heard footsteps and a voice behind them yelled "Hey! You! The kid who fought Gaara! You are going with me to go get dinner!"

Naruto looked down at Hinata and smirked. She looked up into his eyes. "Be right back" he whispered. She sat up to give him room. She knew exactly what he was going to do, almost before he did it. He got 

up and turned on his Kensengan. He immediately disappeared and reappeared behind the girl, who was looking around for him.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she screamed and ran forward to get away, obviously not expecting him to be behind her. He walked slowly towards her, pulled her close in an acting kind of way, and whispered into her ear "ok, I will go to dinner with you, you go on ahead and find us a table somewhere. I will be there in about five minutes."

Her eyes widened up in disbelief. He should have fought against going to dinner with her way more than that. She shrugged and said "There's a place just a couple blocks down the road, ill grab a window table so you will see me!" it was obvious that she was excited. Naruto nodded and told her to go get the table. Once she disappeared he turned back to Hinata.

"That was really mean Naruto-kun. The poor girl thinks you're going to have dinner with her."

Naruto just grinned. "But I am!"

Hinata froze. Then her heart dropped. _How could this be happening?_

Naruto saw the look on her face and decided to tell her his plan. He still had plenty of money. "Hinata-chan, I only told her I would have dinner with her. I never said the two of us would be having dinner alone."

Hinata's face visibly lightened. "I shouldn't have doubted you." She whispered, too low for even her to hear it.

Naruto just sat there grinning. "Come on, we better not make her wait all night."

They set off for the restaurant. A couple blocks down they saw the girl sitting in the window and they walked in. Naruto lead the way over to her and sat down on the bench, with Hinata beside him.

The girl there widened her eyes. _First he ditched me. Now he decides to play me? I don't think so! He will belong to only me! "_Hi, you know, I still don't think we've introduced ourselves. "

Naruto nodded. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my girlfriend," he made sure to emphasize the word 'girlfriend' "her name is Hyuuga Hinata."

The girl nodded. _That bitch is in the way! I need to get rid of her!_ "My name is Ryuugen Namiki though everyone around here calls me 'sweetie'."

Naruto just nodded and decided to go and have a waiter sent to their table so they could order. _This girl picked a very expensive restaurant._

He made his request and sat down and a waiter came over to their table and asked them each what they wanted before taking off to the kitchen with the list.

They sat there talking while they waited for their food, Namiki tried to keep the conversation focused on Naruto, though Hinata and Naruto both kept switching it to other stuff. Finally the food came. Naruto immediately stuffed his mouth full so he couldn't talk. He looked at Hinata who was doing the same. They both finished their plates in only a few seconds and Naruto decided it was time to leave. "Well this was a great dinner but me and Hinata need to go get some sleep so we can train tomorrow." He said as he started counting out money to put on the table. They turned to go but Namiki grabbed his arm.

"Naruto, don't you want to stay a bit longer?" she asked in kind of a sing-song voice. She started running her hands along the front of her body trying to convince him to stay. Then she lifted up her shirt to expose her belly. Hoping that would work. Instead Naruto just turned around and walked away from her. _What the hell! How can he resist me like that? This is impossible! I always get any boy I want!_

Naruto and Hinata went to Gaara before they went to sleep. They actually went there for a place to sleep. Somewhere that most people couldn't get to because they had obviously attracted a lot of attention from the village and everyone seemed to want to meet them. Gaara nodded and gave Naruto a key to a confidential room behind his office. Naruto nodded and grabbed Gaara's arm before he could walk off.

"Gaara, one last question. Hinata saw the video of our match. Well, actually two questions. First, I didn't actually hurt you with that bullet that hit your hand did I?"

Gaara's eyes widened. So that's what had happened. "How do you know it was a glass bullet? Wait, how do you know I got hit at all?" he didn't even know he was hit in that match, all he knew was he had suddenly felt a sharp pain in his hand during the dome bullet part of the match.

"We got the librarian to play the video in slow-motion. She was able to slow it down so much you can see the bullet get thrown at you right when you put your hand out to gather more sand together."

Gaara nodded. He would have to watch the video. "What was question number two?"

Naruto now grinned. "I want you to help me with my training. See that dome thing you did with all the sand bullets took a lot of concentration to use my Kensengan, plus it helped me get used to my speed really fast. So, I was wondering if you would make a sand dome again for me to train in."

Gaara was slightly surprised. Naruto wanted to use his technique to train? Not only that, but using the technique a lot would make it easier to use over time.

Naruto saw Gaara hesitate and thought back to their match, when the bullet had hit his hand, it had been all over. "I won't throw them back at you, I can throw the bullets back at some targets we set up if you want."

Gaara smirked. "But that won't help me now will it? I need to increase my speed if I didn't even see the glass bullet hit me last time. Yes I'll admit it, I never even saw it. I just suddenly felt a sharp pain in my hand."

Naruto's eyes widened. Gaara had never even seen the bullet that had hit him? Wow. How fast had he been going exactly?

They decided to meet up the next morning to try out their new training technique. And what better place to do it than in the arena?

On their way to the hidden room Naruto noticed Hinata was fiddling with her fingers. He hadn't seen her do that in a long time, and he knew she was nervous. "Kitty? Something wrong?"

She all of a sudden got warm all over and if it had been brighter, she would have sworn her entire body was red. _Kitty. A nickname based on the demon inside me, but yet he says it with such warmth. _"Naruto-kun. I'm just a little worried."

"About what?"

"Well, you see, you and Gaara have this whole new thing set up to help both of you get stronger. But I will just be sitting on the sidelines sparring with one of my own clones probably."

Now he understood. She was afraid she would fall behind in the training. He had to think of something fast. He couldn't make clones, because then he would become even farther ahead in their training. _Shit!_ Then it hit him. "Hey Hinata-chan. You will never fall behind in training."

Hinata looked up, shocked. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"Well that Byakugan is capable of a lot. And I know you think you have it mastered, but there still has to be more to it. There always is. There's some deep dark secret to it that has been forgotten somewhere."

Now she eyed him with suspicion. "Naruto-kun, what are you getting at?"

"Kitty, the whole reason I plan on having Gaara send sand bullets at me is because I want to improve my Kensengan. Now, if he were to shoot a sand bullet at you, not only would it increase your speed, but if you used your Byakugan, you would be able to spot the weak points in his sand bullets and stop them from hitting you. What do you say? Wanna give it a shot? Here, right now I can even show you an example of what I mean."

Naruto paused and made a few hand signs and a lightning clone started forming. "You remember that touching one of these will send you flying right?"

Hinata just nodded. _Since when did Naruto start to think things through so thoroughly? _

"Well, I'm pretty sure that if you use your Byakugan, they will have a weak spot. Try it."

Hinata nodded again and activated her Byakugan. Her vision went into the various shades of blue and white. She looked at Naruto's clone. She gasped when she saw that Naruto had been right. She stepped toward it and punched it in the thigh and it disappeared into a cloud of smoke. She turned off her Byakugan and turned toward Naruto. "They do. Make some more!" She was getting excited that Naruto was refusing to leave her behind in training. Naruto made a few more lightning clones. Hinata had 

decided to just aim for the thighs and she would be ok. But when she activated her Byakugan, she realized she was dead wrong. Each lightning clone had a different weak spot. She was soon able to find the spot in a fraction of a second. Naruto was making more and more of the clones for her, and she just kept killing them all off. Naruto was having fun though, his Hinata-chan was smiling with the joy of being able to kill the lightning clones so easily. And she was training at the same time. Suddenly she held up her hand.

"Naruto-kun, we should go to bed. I want to have SOME energy left for training tomorrow with my fox." She said, slightly blushing.

Naruto just laughed. "Whatever you say Kitty." And the remaining lightning clones disappeared into clouds of smoke. They both ran to the hidden room and passed out together immediately.

xxx--xxx--xxx--

Naruto woke up to a loud knock on the door. "I thought we were meeting at the arena today!" Naruto looked at the clock and jumped up and ran to the door, wearing the same clothes he had on the day before. He decided to shower after today's training. The clothes he had on would work for the day. He opened the door and saw Gaara standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry Gaara, stayed up a little ate training last night." Naruto ran back to the bed to wake Hinata up, but decided to wait a bit. She had used a lot of energy last night in their training match. Naruto instead kisser her forehead and ran out the door. He followed Gaara back to the arena where there was a small group of people standing there.

Naruto looked at them nervously. "Did you advertise our training session today or something?"

Gaara shook his head. "They are waiting to see me and you train, that is the small group that missed the original fight and they wish to see what made you so great, since they don't seem to believe the video in the History library."

Naruto looked at the group more closely and noticed the man from the library yesterday. He told Gaara to wait for him and ran over to the guy. "Mister, I sure hope you believed that video yesterday, because if you didn't, we are about to do a replay right now. So start believing." He ran back to Gaara and nodded.

Gaara immediately made a dome of sand bullets around Naruto and Naruto covered his body with Lightning chakra. He activated his Kensengan and nodded. Gaara immediately went into action. Sending bullet after bullet at Naruto, only to have a glass version come out of the dome flying at him. He was ready this time though, and avoided getting hit the entire training session. After a few hours of nonstop 'bullet tossing' both Naruto and Gaara sat down panting and the crowd ran over to them. The man from the library stepped forward and bowed.

"Naruto, I apologize for not believing the speed you were capable of."

Naruto just nodded, still panting too hard to speak. Then he heard a voice behind him. "Naruto-kun, you left without me."

He turned around to see Hinata standing there. Still panting he immediately moved to her side. "Sorry Kitty, I wanted to give you as much rest as you needed so you would be ready for some training."

Hinata looked dejected though. "But Naruto, now both you and Gaara are too tired to spar. And I still have some training to do."

Naruto instantly had an idea. He told Hinata to stay right where she was and went over to Gaara and started whispering in his ear. Gaara nodded and he came running back to Hinata. "Kitty, you will still get to train, it will be a mixture training session. I'll make lightning clones and Gaara will send sand bullets flying at you, this way you can train your all around vision and work on your speed ok?"

Hinata nodded. She was too excited to speak, Naruto wanted to help her so much he was still willing to spar with her, even in his battered condition.

She stoop across from the two match opponents. Naruto made a few lightning clones while Gaara had a few hovering sand bullets ready. They stood by one another and tapped the other on the arm when they were gonna make a move. That way they didn't overwhelm Hinata. But it worked, they both intertwined their attacks to give Hinata a full workout that lasted for five hours. Of course, by this time it was getting dark and everyone there had skipped breakfast and lunch. As they started walking back Naruto heard his stomach growl. Hinata turned towards him and laughed, only to have her stomach growl as a result. Gaara looked at them both and sent them to a place with some good food, but that wasn't expensive.

Naruto and Hinata said good night to Gaara and took off for the restaurant. They ate very fast and went back to their hidden bedroom. Though when they went in, Naruto looked at the wall on the far side by the bed. There in the middle of the wall, almost hidden, was a door. He walked over and opened it to reveal the nicest bathroom he had ever seen. He called Hinata over and she gasped when she saw it. Then she all of a sudden started blushing.

"Something wrong Kitty?"

This only made Hinata blush even more. Then she calmed herself down and turned toward him with the most sexy look she could bring her face to make. Naruto stepped back in surprise. He had never seen her like that. Then she spoke. He had never heard her voice sound like it, it was still the same tone, but behind that shy girl voice, there was a fun voice, and she was using it now.

"Come on Fox. It's the first time we've been alone and haven't been completely exhausted since Neutral country. I know you have been thinking about it, so let's take a bath together."

Naruto normally would have screamed and protested that he was not a pervert. He really hadn't been thinking about it, but now that she suggested it. The idea appealed to him. He nodded and the both raced in to see who could get undressed first.

It was a good think that there were no adjacent rooms, for anyone in them would have been up all night to the sound of screaming and laughing and splashing. Nothing happened in there, nothing except some fun. Naruto still wanted to be able to say he was not a pervert, so he never even brought up sex with Hinata the whole time they were in there. They just had a lot of fun playing games, splashing, and over all, they stayed up until two in the morning playing around. Then they got up the next morning to Gaara knocking on the door for them to go to a training session.

Things stayed pretty much on that same schedule for almost a month. Though Naruto and Hinata decided to only hold their bath fun once a week to save it from getting boring for the two of them. Hinata had gotten to the point where she was as fast as Naruto was without his Kensengan. Gaara was even improving his speed. There was now a crowd there every day to watch the sparring matched between the couple and their Kazekage. Things were going great for a whole month. Then one day they got the message.

"My fellow shinobi in the village hidden in the Sand. I have an urgent mission request. One of our top shinobi has been taken. We require immediate assistance. Please send a team immediately. P.S. make sure they are strong shinobi."

**Page **3


	10. Chapter 10

NaruHina Story: Chapter 10

They immediately sprang into action. Gaara decided that Naruto and Hinata should go. If his suspicions were right, then they would need to go. He then appointed a temporary Kazekage and put himself on the team. They left. All moving at a full speed run. They arrived within two hours, to earth country and the village hidden in the stone. They were immediately sent to the Kage. Who was rather surprised they had gotten there so quickly but still briefed them. He told them that the person that had been taken was one of their top shinobi, though still rather young, they were already jounin skill level. But they had been capture by people who wore black coats with red clouds printed on them. The trio told him to lead them to the group. The Kage just shook his head and summoned a squirrel who would lead them to where the tracking party was now following the group.

The squirrel decided to move rather slow, not sure the group could keep up until Naruto suddenly bounded past saying "You stupid squirrel. You are way too slow."

Gaara and Hinata also bounded past the squirrel who sat there surprised. Then the squirrel went into its full running speed which was just perfect for the other three. The squirrel was still surprised, but lead them to the tracking party none-the-less.

The trio caught up and saw the group they were following up ahead. Naruto had to hold himself from springing ahead. _I knew it! Akutski! That must be a jinchuriki they have then! I won't let them get away!_ He turned to Gaara and decided to try to plan. "Hey Gaara, our training method might work here."

Gaara just looked at him confused.

"Well, if you just make sand bullets, instead of flinging them at me, you just kinda guide them to my hands until they are lass and I have them, then I can throw them and we will have a rapid fire on the two targets. While we are doing that, Hinata can flank them and use her jyuuken to stop them for good."

Both Hinata and Gaara nodded. It sounded like a good plan. It was a good thing the trio had spent so much time training together, they now knew each other's abilities. And could even fight without saying a word. They were able to read each other's movements and react accordingly. They were a force to be reckoned with.

They bounded ahead telling the tracking squad to return to the village. Once the tracking squad retreated the Akutski members stopped and turned to face them. "Well look here. Capture one jinchuriki and three more show up to save it. How nice." The first spoke. He was unnaturally green, and had gills on the side of his neck. He almost looked like a human fish, and he held a giant sword. Naruto recognized him, from the time he had come after Naruto, he was supposed to be partnered with Itachi. Itachi and Kisame were the two members of Akutski standing before him.

He immediately relayed all he knew about them both to Gaara and Hinata who nodded. Naruto decided their original plan of throwing glass bullets would not work on these two. Instead he had a different idea.

"Hinata, Gaara, go after Kisame. Keep him busy, and if you can, injure him to the point of being unable to fight anymore."

Hinata's eyes widened and Gaara smirked. "Naruto-kun, you plan on facing Itachi on your own? What makes you think you can take him out?"

Naruto simply smirked back. "I don't plan on taking him out, I plan on buying you two time to take out Kisame. He is the weaker of the two so they will never expect me to try to solo Itachi, it will catch them off guard."

They all nodded and sprang into action. Naruto charging at Itachi being careful not to look into his eyes. Itachi was a genjutsu user, so his taijutsu should have been weak. But no matter how Naruto swung, Itachi simply wasn't there. He was just evading every attack Naruto could throw at him. And Naruto was getting pissed. He started charging up all kinds of different techniques without even using hand signs and bombarded Itachi with everything he had. He threw three lightning rasengans, all moving in different directions. Made 5 lightning clones, who all charged at Itachi. Then he decided try something new. He had never done this before, but if it hit, it would be over. He gathered lightning chakra in one hand and made a stream of water chakra with the other. He sprayed the water at Itachi who just stood there and got drenched. Then he touched the water stream with his lightning chakra. He saw Itachi's eyes widen before it hit him. Naruto smirked. _I think I'll call that Lightning Surge Jutsu._ He looked over to see how Hinata and Gaara were doing.

Kisame was missing his sword, which Gaara was swinging around with a hand made out of sand. Kisame was having trouble keeping up with Hinata as she dove around the sword to keep attacking from his blind spots, all the time moving as if the sword was her shield. Every time he tried to hit her the sword would appear and stop him. He was overwhelmed. Then it hit him. A blast of water with a surge. Both Hinata and Gaara looked up surprised.

"That seems to do the trick. Speaking of tricks, these guys are nothing but tricks. They are just transformed bodies being controlled." He held up the body Itachi was using and dropped it. It wasn't Itachi at all, in fact, they didn't recognize the person at all. They went over to where Kisame had been blasted only to realize that he had been controlling a body as well. They picked up the corpses and were about to go back to the village when Naruto stopped.

"Wait, where did they put the person they were carrying?"

Gaara and Hinata looked around, then Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw it. In a tree directly above them. Since Gaara was the only one empty-handed, he jumped up and grabbed the person. It turned out to be a girl. She was definitely a ninja from the way she had her weapons all arranged around her. She had short black hair and she looked like someone he had seen before, but he couldn't remember who. They took her back to the stone village and went to the Kage.

He was surprised by their efficiency. When he held out the money to pay them for the mission Gaara turned it away. Instead he looked the Kage in the eye and said "I or my teammates have no need for money. I only ask two things from you instead."

The Kage was intrigued because nobody had ever turned down money before. He nodded, giving the signal that Gaara should continue.

"I wish to know if the person we rescued was a Jinchuriki."

The Kage looked at him for a long while, then nodded. "Yes, she is a Jinchuriki. Why do you ask?"

"My next question will answer that. If she wished to, would you let her join us?"

The Kage nearly fell over in surprise. "Join you? Why would the sand village want a jinchuriki?"

Gaara was able to hold his expression. "Not the sand village. In case you haven't noticed, these two are from the village hidden in the leaf." He said Gesturing towards Naruto and Hinata.

Gaara continued, "I do not wish to have the Jinchuriki for the sand village alone. You see, the three you see before you, we are all Jinchuriki."

The Kage looked at them all, one at a time. "Jinchuriki, gathering. What is the purpose of this?"

Gaara had been expecting the question, and he had an answer ready. "We are gathering all the Jinchuriki together, once all Jinchuriki are with us, there will be a great battle against the nine members of Akutski."

The Kage was really interested now. "Akutski?"

Gaara nodded. "They are the people who attempted to kidnap your jinchuriki. You can always find them for they never hide themselves. They all wear black robes with red clouds printed on them."

The Kage was ecstatic. "So you want to take my Jinchuriki and use them for a war?"

Gaara shook his head. "I wish to befriend them, if they are willing. We shall become comrades in combat. Against the common enemy: Akutski."

The Kage nodded. "If they choose not to go?"

Gaara just folded his arms across his chest. "We have no wish to fight fellow jinchuriki or the villages the belong to, we will leave in peace if they choose to stay here with a possibility of getting kidnapped again."

Gaara's tone of voice was obviously convincing for he immediately told them to follow him as he led to the hospital where the girl was laying in a bed. She looked like she had just woken up. When she saw the Kage she thought she was in trouble, until she saw the three accompanying him.

"Are you the three that saved me? Thank you so much. I can't believe how strong those guys are."

Naruto just grinned and said "Hey no problem for a fellow Jinchuriki."

The girl looked surprised. "You're a jinchuriki?"

Naruto nodded and said "We all are." Gesturing to his two companions.

The girl now had very wide eyes. As if she didn't know what to think about being in one room with three other people who were like her. Then Gaara stepped forward.

"We came here to ask you something. You don't need to make a decision right away. You can give us your answer within the week before we must leave the village."

The girl looked surprised. This must be a serious question for him to be giving her so much time to think about it. She nodded, indicating she was ready to hear it.

"We want you to join us. To travel with us and help other jinchuriki who get captured by Akutski. Once all the Jinchuriki are together, we shall have one major battle to destroy Akutski once and for all."

The girl looked as if she was considering it, until she looked back at them and asked "What happens if I say no?"

Gaara smiled. "Your Kage asked the same question. If you say no, we leave in peace and you can stay here with a possibility of you getting captured again."

She nodded. "I will sleep on it. You can have your answer tomorrow night."

Gaara nodded and they left the room. The Kage told them that he had rooms set aside for him, though they were cheap as he didn't want to make his country poor by providing for guests. They all just nodded. He asked them how many they actually needed and when they said they only needed two, he looked more surprised than ever. Naruto put his arm around Hinata and told him they would share one. He just nodded and had two rooms set aside for them to use.

Naruto walked into the one he and Hinata had been given. "I thought he said this was a cheap room! This is better than summoning shelter to stay in!"

Hinata looked around. This was a rather big room. With a really big bed. They decided to take turns showering as the didn't want to make too much noise. And then both lay in the bed. They were trying to decide on what they should do. They were both bored but neither wanted to make much noise in case someone overheard. Naruto looked at her. _Her laugh isn't really that loud I guess._ They were laying side by side, her arm was around his neck and his arm went under her back and his hand came out just by her side. _Perfect._

Hinata didn't know what hit her. One second they were laying there bored, the next she was laughing and struggling to stop Naruto. She had one free hand as her other was pinned below Naruto's neck. But he was able to use both his hands. And she couldn't take it. She struggled and squirmed, laughing the whole time, but unable to do anything about it.

Naruto grinned as he saw Hinata laughing there and unable to stop, he decided to stop long enough to let her catch her breath. She just looked at him panting for breath. "Well Kitty, bored now?" he asked.

Hinata just smiled. He was right. In a way, it had been fun. Though when she thought about it, she hated being pinned down the way she was now, though that was what made it fun in a way. If she had both hands free she could easily fend off Naruto. So this way was better for her. _Besides, from the look on Naruto's face, he enjoys touching me and making me laugh._ She smiled at him, finally calming her breathing. "Naruto-kun, no I'm not bored anymore."

Naruto sat up, releasing her trapped arm and turned to look at her. "what do you think about it though? It's fairly quiet since your laugh isn't that loud."

Hinata thought about it and again found he was right. "Naruto-kun, I just hate the being pinned down part…."

Naruto suddenly got an idea. "You stay here I'll be right back!" and he instantly was gone.

Hinata lay there wondering what he could possibly be doing when he shot back into the room with a few finger traps. He grabbed her hands and put the finger traps onto her fingers, no matter how hard she pulled, her hands were stuck in front of her. She was getting worried now. _What is he going to…_ She never got to complete the thought as Naruto's fingers dug into her sides and she found herself rolling around laughing uncontrollably. After just a minute Naruto stopped. "Better?"

Hinata thought about it for a bit. She guessed it was better. She nodded to him but before he could start again she told him she was tired now.

Naruto nodded and undid the finger traps to release her. "Goodnight Kitty." He said as he kissed her good night.

But Hinata was not about to let him get off with just that little kiss. "Goodnight my fox" she said as she rolled on top of him and pressed her lips against his.

Naruto was surprised at first, but he kissed her back. He realized for the first time how soft and smooth her lips were. _Oh no! I'm turning into Ero-senin!_ But he didn't dare stop Hinata from kissing him. They stay like that for a few second before Hinata pulled away, and drifted off into sleep. Still laying on him.

Naruto decided to just fall asleep instead of moving Hinata. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her. They stayed like that for the entire night.

Mean while, in the hospital a certain girl lay awake, trying to make a decision, thinking of all the pros and cons of going or staying. There certainly was a long list of both. She fell asleep in the middle of her long mental list though and decided to get a scroll tomorrow to write it all out. She had till tomorrow night anyway.

**Page **2


	11. Chapter 11

NaruHina Story: Chapter 11

Naruto woke up to the sun shining through his window. He looked over at the sleeping Hinata alongside him. She looked so peaceful he decided not to jump out of bed quite yet. Instead he reached up to sweep some of her hair off her face so he could get a better look at her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him. It was a perfect morning. Only one thing could ruin it, and it happened. Someone knocked on the door. Naruto groaned and Hinata giggled. He got up and went to the door. He didn't even open it, instead he decided to yell at whoever was out there.

"Can you keep it down out there! People are trying to sleep in here!"

Hinata turned red. _What if it's the Kage standing out there?_ She quickly got up and threw her clothes on and ran to the door to throw it open, sending Naruto flying across the room.

"Hello! Who was yelling through the door just now?"

Hinata stared, it was the jinchuriki from the hospital. "That was Naruto-kun. He's still a little tired and you woke him up."

The girl just smiled. "Sounds funny, where is he?"

Hinata turned around expecting to see Naruto standing there, instead, Naruto was sitting under the table at the far end of the room rubbing his head. "Kitty, did you have to hit me so hard?"

The girl turned to Hinata. "Kitty? Now I know that can't be your real name."

Hinata turned red. "N-no, he gave me that nickname because of the demon sealed inside me."

The jinchuriki turned red all of a sudden. "He wont do it to me will he?"

Hinata was surprised to see her turn so red. "No, no, its not like that. He calls me that in a friendly way, and its because…."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Because what?"

"He's my boyfriend." Her words were barely above a whisper, but she still heard it.

The girl nodded. "Ok then, so whats the name im supposed to call you then?"

By this time Naruto had slowly started walking back. Though he still wasn't paying attention, he was too bust checking for all the bruises Hinata had caused with the door.

"Im Hyuuga Hinata and that," she pointed at Naruto standing in a mirror checking for bruises, "that's Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl was watching Naruto looking in the mirror. She opened her mouth but Naruto's voice interrupted her. "Hey Kitty! Can you help me out. I mean you did cause this."

Hinata turned red and invited the girl in. She ran over to Naruto who pointed in the mirror at a big piece of wood stuck in his back. She went over and yanked it out and looked around the room for the spot it 

had come from. Then she saw a clone standing there holding a corner of the table up. She looked at the piece of wood in her hand and went over and put it back in place under the table. The clone nodded and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

The girl watched Naruto's wound start to seal up almost immediately. He changed his shirt since the one he was wearing had a hole in it now. He turned around and saw her there. "You couldn't wait just a bit longer for us to wake up?"

She smirked. "Naruto, you really are not a morning person. But I want to know how you healed yourself so quickly. I've never seen medical jutsu that effective before."

Naruto just laughed. "Medical jutsu? You remember when I you found out we were all jinchuriki?"

She nodded. "yeah you told me last night. What does that have to….oh."

She finally understood. "Yes, I have the kyuubi sealed inside me."

She nodded again. Only the kyuubi had amazing healing abilities. Well, besides her demon of course. She had recovered long before the hospital had done anything for her, she just liked the bed there so she stayed the night. "I'm guessing she has the Gobi inside her then? I mean, you don't call her 'Kitty' for no reason right?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to nod. He reached into the pack and pulled out two glass figurines and showed them to her.

She looked them over, turning them every which way. "Where did you get these? I didn't think anyone would make glass demons. And from the way they are formed, they must have cost a fortune."

Hinata was standing there watching the two talk. Now she decided to jump in. "Naruto and Gaara made those. We decided that every Jinchuriki who joins us will get one. It will be like your secret code so we are able to recognize you. Once we know what your name is and what demon is sealed in you, they will create a glass miniature of it for you."

The girl's eyes widened. "You made these? Show me."

Naruto shook his head. "I cant just show you. It takes Gaara as well."

The girl tilted her head, showing very clearly that she was confused. So Naruto explained it a little better for her. "Gaara controls sand. He shapes the sand to the demon and once he has the right shape, I use extreme heat to turn the sand to glass. But since there is so much chakra in this glass, it is virtually indestructible. So if you put it in your back pocket and forget about it and accidently sit on it, all you will get is a little stab in your ass from the sharp tips on the tails. Trust me, they do hurt."

Hinata giggled remembering Naruto sitting down and jumping back up cursing under his breath and pulling the figurine out of his pocket.

The girl just nodded. "Well I decided to come up and meet the people I would be traveling with. When I have all three of you together I'll introduce myself properly. No sense in giving my name out several times."

Naruto shook his head. "your gonna want to get used to it. You're the fourth to join this group. We have to find all the others so you will be introducing yourself at least once everytime we get a new person to join our group."

She shrugged. "Well if you want to know my name so bad then go get the other guy that was with you."

Naruto left the room and they heard some yelling before he walked back in with Gaara trailing behind.

Naruto pointed at Gaara. "There, now you can tell us your name."

She raised her eyebrow, this was the Kazekage? He was around the same age as the two she was already talking with, around the same age as her. "Very well, now that I only have to say it once. My name is Takanata Yushika, but most people call me Yushi."

Gaara however wanted to get right to the point. "What demon is sealed inside of you?" he asked.

Yushika looked at him. _Surely he couldn't know that I was joining them?_ Then she remembered that Naruto could have told him on their short walk back to the room just a bit ago. "It's the seven-tailed dog." She said, flinching, as if expecting them all to hate her for revealing it so soon. Gaara nodded and held out a handful of sand and made it hover so that he wouldn't get hit by Naruto. He slowly started to form it into the shape of the seven-tailed dog, though he was concentrating harder than when he had made the kyuubi miniature.

"What? You carry portable sand with you now Gaara?" Naruto joked.

Gaara just concentrated on the sand until he had it just right and told Naruto to strike. Naruto shot a bolt of lightning out of his hand and looked in amazement as Gaara used sand to catch the falling glass miniature. Gaara took it and flipped it over to look at the bottom of the miniature. He gave a slight smile as if he was proud of it. He tossed it to Naruto who turned it over to look at the bottom. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Gaara.

"So that is why you were concentrating so hard." He tossed it to Hinata who looked at the bottom and smiled. She tossed it to Yushika telling her that it was definitely made for her.

Yushika caught the figurine and just stared. This was a symbol of her acceptance into this group of Jinchuriki. She turned it over and looked at the bottom of it like everyone else had done and she gasped. _It's personalized with my name engraved into the bottom!_ She looked up at Gaara.

"I decided to make it a little tougher to imitate." He turned to Naruto. "That means we need a way of destroying ours so we can make new ones with our names on them."

Naruto nodded. He was really impressed. Though he wouldn't admit it to any of the other people in the room. Creating a name engraved into the bottom of the figurine must have taken some serious skill and had even made Gaara concentrate extremely hard to do it.

Yushika looked at him in astonishment. "You mean this is the first one to be made with a name on it?"

They all took out their figurines and tossed them to her one at a time for her to look at them. The bottoms of them were blank. Hers really was the first to be made with a name on the bottom of it.

"So, now you need a way of destroying these so nobody can use them to get into this group uninvited right?"

Gaara nodded while Naruto and Hinata looked confused.

"Gaara, let me see yours again."

Gaara tossed his figurine to her and with one slam, she had it shattered into bits. Gaara's eyes widened. Then he regained control of himself and looked at her. "I know that wasn't just brute force you used to destroy that."

She nodded. "That's my ability. My chakra has what I call 'a mind of it's own'. I tell it what I want done, and the chakra does the rest for me. I recently found out it's because of the dog inside me, but its still the same way even now that I know what causes it. So all I really have to do is concentrate on destroying these," she held up a hand for Hinata to give her figurine to her, then it shattered in her hand, "and my chakra will do what I need it to, as long as I put enough chakra into the technique."

Naruto's mouth dropped open and Hinata slowly reached over to shut it, barely stopping her own from falling open.

She held out her hand for Naruto to throw his figurine to her and once again, it shattered in her hand. They all traveled outside so they could create a few more figurines. Gaara had to concentrate really hard on the kyuubi, so he made that one first. It didn't take a lot of chakra, just major chakra control. Which Gaara happened to be an expert at. Naruto however decided to pull a prank on Gaara while he was holding the Kyuubi sand form together and concentrating on getting Naruto's name into the bottom of it. When he nodded Naruto decided not to shoot a bolt of lightning at it to turn it to glass, instead he made a bolt appear inside it and it still turned to glass. With a bolt of lightning trapped inside it, jumping around all over the place and jumping off the walls inside the glass. It was amazing. Everyone stopped to stare at it. They decided to personalize them all like that with the element they all used. From then on Gaara made hollow figurines for the element they used to be trapped inside. Hinata couldn't decide which one was more boring than the other, a piece of dirt inside, or just having air inside it. Gaara had a piece of energized sand inside his so it bounced everywhere. Yushika turned out to be a fire element type so she quick put a chakra fueled flame inside and made the glass with the heat from her flame.

"Naruto-kun, what should I do? Earth is boring, but Air you cant even see." She was getting irritated because everyone had thought of something to put inside to personalize it even more. Naruto looked at her.

"Kitty, you don't have to use an element to put inside it. Why don't you try shooting some of your chakra into it, but give it a color so it looks cool?"

Hinata brightened a little at that. Colored chakra was her specialty. She nodded at Naruto that she was ready. This would take precision timing. Hinata would have to push her chakra into the sand just as Naruto hit it with his lightning. Gaara started counting from three. As soon as he hit one, Hinata pushed her chakra into the sand just as Naruto shot a bolt of lightning at it. There was a big cloud of smoke from this one as it was now three different chakras mixing. Once it cleared Hinata gasped. She had tried to put lots of different colors of chakra into her creation, but she never thought it would look like that.

Naruto walked over and looked at it. "It's almost as pretty as you." He whispered in her ear. She blushed and showed it around to everyone standing there. Everyone now had their own personalized miniature glass demon figurine. It was now the official trademark of the jinchuriki group. And impossible to imitate unless there was a second Gaara somewhere molding sand into these exact shapes and having someone heat up the sand to turn it to glass. Either way, they now had a way of knowing if the person they were talking to was real or fake. Everyone pocketed their figurines and walked to the office of the Kage to inform him of Yushika's decision.

When he heard the news he did not protest. Nor did he congratulate. He simply wished her well on her quest for revenge against the people that kidnapped her. She nodded and turned to leave. Making the rest rush their goodbyes to the Kage and running after her to head back to the sand village. They needed to do some training with their new partner to get to know their moves better and be better able to coordinate an attack. Luck however didn't seem to be on their side.

**Page **2


	12. Chapter 12

NaruHina Story: Chapter 12

They were about to go back to the sand villages after creating a new glass figurine for everyone in the Jinchuriki group when they heard screaming. Who else would show up but Itachi and Kisame.

Kisame smirked. "You thought you had won so easily did you? You think you can take our prize away and get away with it? You really piss me off. And this time we will make sure you don't get away."

With that they saw two more Akutski members show up. These two were different ones from the two Naruto had met earlier with Hinata and Gaara in neutral country. The first one stood tall, with long blonde hair. He had bright blue eyes and wore his hair back in a ponytail. The other stood as if he was hunched over. He covered his whole face except his eyes and moved with a lurch as if it took a lot of effort to move. Then the blonde haired one spoke.

"Itachi, let me take the kyuubi, I heard he was a great competitor."

Itachi nodded and started assigning the others to the Jinchuriki they would capture. Little did they know the Jinchuriki had a plan of their own.

Naruto sat staring straight ahead as Gaara started coming up with a plan. "Naruto, you do the best against Itachi, you need to charge right at him when he decided to come over. Hinata, in that fight with Kisame, you were doing good. But this time you won't have a sword to hide behind. SO you need to pick up the pace. Hinata nodded and set her weights on the ground so as to be able to move faster. Yushi, I still don't know your abilities. We will all be on the lookout for you in trouble and help in any way we can. One last thing, we don't know what the two new guys can do. So be on guard."

Gaara suddenly closed his eyes. He had secretly used his third eye technique to listen in on their conversation. He opened them again and nodded. "Perfect. Naruto, you are going after Itachi who is planning on coming after me. I am going to be going after that short guy who plans on going after Hinata. Hinata is going after Kisame who plans on going after Yushika. She will be going after the blonde guy who is really set on going after Naruto. This is perfect. If we mess their plan up they will scatter and we will have the advantage. Now don't stray from your target. Got it?"

Everyone their nodded and turned to face the Akutski members who had already started to move. Suddenly Naruto put up a hand and yelled at them "Hold on guys. We aren't quite ready!"

The Akutski stopped in their tracks. He wasn't expecting them to, but since they did he reached down and started taking off his weights around his legs. Then the ones around his wrists. He stood there holding them and smirked. "How about we start this with a bit of dust?" he said as he threw his weights into the ground between Akutski members and the Jinchuriki. Both groups charged at the same time. It was one hectic fight. Everyone going after their target who was intent on going after someone else. They ran in circles until Naruto turned on his Kensengan and seemed to be everywhere at once. Akutski didn't know what was going on, hell the Jinchuriki didn't know what was going on. Naruto couldn't figure it out either. He had never moved so fast before. He decided to test his speed. He was able to hit three of the Akutski members who appeared to be moving in slow motion to him. But Itachi evaded him, using Mangekyu Sharingan to read his movements and barely moving in time to dodge the attack.

_This calls for a change of plans. _"Go after the Jinchuriki who is targeting you." He told his group. They all turned and faced the person who had been attacking them while they were trying to attack another person. Suddenly the battlefield switched from chaos to a calm collective fight. Four matches, each one-on-one. Akutski vs. Jinchuriki. But Naruto had absolutely no plan of letting that happen. He moved again, striking at every Akutski member as he ran past. Only to have Itachi evade his attack once again. Though that one strike he had landed on each of the other members was enough to give them all an opening. Naruto heard screaming from behind him as all the Akutski members got absolutely bombarded by attacks from the Jinchuriki.

They seemed to be doing fine so he decided to concentrate on Itachi. He was getting irritated. And the more he looked at Itachi, the more angry he got. Till he felt chakra boiling up inside of him. And the fox spoke.

_**Let me kill him!**_

_Why should I do that? You will probably kill everyone else here too!_

_**No, I have no wish to kill demons. But those who wish to harm demons must die.**_

_Fine, but if I find out you laid one scratch on any of the other Jinchuriki, I'll never let you out again._

_**Understood, now let me kill them!**_

Naruto suddenly became engulfed in red chakra as his teeth started growing longer and his nails grew to a point. His vision went red and he lost control of himself.

Itachi watched as the kid in front of him suddenly became at least five times stronger than he was just a second ago. _It must be the demon!_ Itachi moved to catch Naruto before he could do anything. Then he spoke, but it was no normal voice. It came out as a snarl, intent on killing.

"You think you can catch me now? Well I got news for you. With my power and the Kensengan combined. You even appear to move in slow motion. Now, you can either surrender and leave alive, or you can die right here."

With that he leapt. Itachi tried to move but one of the tails caught his arm as he attempted to move and a searing pain shot through him.

All the others in the field stopped in the middle of the fight as they heard a scream, of someone about to die. Only then did they see the Kyuubi tearing at Itachi and leaving behind a mess that didn't even look human. He focused his eyes on Kisame and leapt. Hinata barely had time to get out of the way. She managed to get out of the way just in time as Naruto landed and shredded the next guy. He leapt from one to the other just shredding all who opposed him. However, it was not the Akutski who were shredded on the ground, but different ninja who they had been controlling. Hinata ran forward, she knew the only way for Naruto to return to himself was for him to calm down. She had almost reached him when a tail come flying at her too fast for her to dodge. She closed her eyes and waited for the 

chakra to burn her skin. But nothing happened. Instead she felt, warm. She opened her eyes to see that she was indeed wrapped in chakra, but it felt warm and furry instead of burning and painful. She wanted to relax right there but she still had to calm Naruto down. Then she felt a tingling in the back of her head.

_**Girl, you must let me out. The fox simply doesn't recognize you and will not release control of Naruto until he is calmed.**_

_Why should I let you take over? Last time I was passed out for a whole week because of you!_

_**Because it's the only way to get your boy back. And the only way for me to see the fox. Now do us both a favor!**_

Hinata fought for a bit longer before she realized the cat was right. She gave in and felt herself lose control.

Gaara and Yushika stood off to the side watching the two demons interact. They heard nothing but snarls and growls before both demons slowly receded back into their containers, leaving behind two passed out Jinchuriki on the round.

Gaara turned to Yushika, who had very wide eyes. "It's alright. It happens more often than you think."

She turned towards him with her eyes still wide. "What exactly just happened?"

Gaara had heard Naruto explain this to him once, but he figured he should tell Yushika what Naruto had told him. "The fox inside Naruto, and the cat inside Hinata are mates. They just happened to be sealed inside the bodies of the two people who happened to fall I love. When one demon takes control of one of them, the only way for it to calm down is for the other to give in to their demon, they have a way of calming each other and talking them into going back inside their Jinchuriki."

The girl nodded. _What would happen if my dog ever took control of me like that? Who the hell would be able to calm it down?_ She jumped down to pick Hinata up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Naruto.

"I'll take her." He said simply.

She nodded and stepped back for him to pick her up. He was still very confused about what exactly had happened to make him move so fast before the fox took over, but he decided to find out later. He scooped Hinata up in his arms and nodded to let the other two know e was ready. Gaara went over and picked up the weights Naruto had been wearing and had to struggle to haul them back over. Naruto widened his eyes and set Hinata down long enough to put his weights back on and pick up Hinata's weights as well. He activated his Kensengan and took off with Gaara and Yushika following behind.

They reached the hospital within a few minutes and the receptionist behind the desk looked up in surprise as Naruto walked in with Hinata in his arms. She wouldn't be out for a whole week this time, he hoped. The receptionist called a nurse who came to take Hinata from Naruto and take her to a room. 

Naruto only shook his head when the nurse tried to take her. She looked at him in shock. Why would he be reluctant to give up an unconscious person? "You need to let me take her so I can examine her for the cause of her unconsciousness."

Naruto shook his head. "I already know the cause. All she needs is a soft bed to lay on and she will be awake again in just a few days."

The nurse raised one eyebrow at him. "Oh? So now all of a sudden you're the medical expert? Well then, if you know whats wrong with her then tell me."

Naruto looked at Gaara and Yushika, who both nodded. Naruto looked back at the nurse. "The reason she is unconscious is because she had a talk with the Gobi inside her. It happens to all jinchuriki who talk to the demon sealed inside them. Though because of how soon she became acquainted with the five-tailed cat, she is still unconscious for a few days after talking to it."

The nurse's eyebrow inched impossibly higher. "Well she will still need food and water for her body to survive that long."

Naruto just shook his head again. "If the jinchuriki dies, the demon inside dies with them. The demon will supply her body with energy to survive for as long as their talk lasts. All she needs is a soft bed to lay on and her preference is a hospital bed as they seem to be the softest to her."

This time the nurse just nodded. _This kid really knows his stuff. _"How do you know all this?"

Naruto looked down at the floor before replying. "Because I'm just like her. Only it is Kyuubi sealed inside me."

Gaara stepped forward and nodded. "Ichibi for me."

Then Yushika stepped forward. The nurse looked at her. "You're from this village, you're the girl who comes in injured and leaves the next day. I've always wondered how you did it."

Yushika looked the nurse in the eye as she responded. "Now you can know. My healing abilities come from the seven-tailed dog inside me."

Naruto had never seen such a surprised nurse before, but in her surprise she had forgotten all about Hinata. Naruto held up the girl in his arms, "Hello? We still have an unconscious jinchuriki here!"

The nurse shook her head to clear it. She turned and lead the way down the hall to an empty room and let them in. There turned out to be two beds in this room. The nurse turned to face Naruto. "I'm fairly sure that you are going to be with her during her stay here, so theres an extra bed for you, so you wont have to share one with her."

Naruto nodded gratefully. He remembered how sore the chairs had made him in the last hospital Hinata had decided to stay at. He put her on the bed and tucked her in before turning back to Gaara. "This doesn't mean we can skip training tomorrow."

Gaara nodded, "and we still need to find out exactly what your talents are Yushika. All I know about you right now is that you fire element and you have a seven-tailed dog sealed inside you."

Yushika shook her head. "That's not true."

Gaara tilted his head as if trying to think when he noticed a mischievous look on Yushika's face.

She waited a few seconds until she saw the confused look on his face before she answered for him. "You also know my name you idiot."

Naruto nearly fell over. "Of course we know your name! That doesn't count though!"

She immediately turned on him, "Who asked you?!"

They started heating up till Gaara spoke. "if you two are going to kill each other, kindly do it outside where you wont disturb Hinata," he waited a few seconds before adding, "or me."

They both looked at each other. Naruto spoke first though. "Gaara did say we still had to see what you could do. Your Kage called you one of his best shinobi in this village, so why don't we find out exactly how good you are?"

She only nodded and looked at Gaara. Gaara just sighed. He would have to go referee the match so Naruto didn't kill her because he knew she would be too stubborn to give up at all, and he really hadn't gotten a chance to see her fight in the battle with Akutski as Naruto had taken most of the attention. He started to walk toward the door to lead the way out, with Naruto and Yushika falling into step Behind him.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Tsunade sat behind her desk with Sakura standing beside her, looking over her shoulder. This was terrible news, Akutski had moved. They were now moving faster than ever to capture Jinchuriki. "Dammit Naruto! Why the hell did you have to run off? You know you're not strong enough to take these guys on!"

Sakura cleared her throat. She had been back for a couple months, but had said nothing of her encounter with Naruto in the sand village. She decided now was the time. "Tsunade-sama, there's something you should know about Naruto." She knew she was going to get clobbered for waiting to tell her about Naruto in the sand village, but she was more stressed than ever and needed to know what Naruto was capable of.

Tsunade looked up in astonishment. "Do you know something I don't?"

Sakura nodded. "Well, I probably should've told you sooner, but I ran into Naruto in the sand village."

Tsunade exploded. "What the hell do you mean you ran into him at the sand village! Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

To Sakura's credit though, she didn't shrink back like she usually would have. "Tsunade-sama, I don't think you should be worrying about Naruto, if you had witnessed the fight I saw you wouldn't."

Then she remembered. Stashed in her room she still had the tape, she had reviewed it several times now and each time had noticed something new in it, she decided to go get the tape for Tsunade.

"Where the hell are you going! You need to tell me about this fight!"

"Why tell you when you can see it for yourself!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder as she ran away.

Tsunade sat there with her elbow on her desk, and her hand holding her head up. She had only waited a couple minutes when she heard voices and footsteps running toward her room.

"What are you talking about Sakura? He couldn't have possibly…."

"I'm telling you the truth, look just wait a bit and I will show you what I am talking about!"

Tsunade looked up as three people walked into her room, Sakura, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. Sakura held up a tape and walked over to the T.V. they had recently moved into there. She put the tape in and old everyone to watch.

The three adults stared as Naruto walked into the arena with Gaara floating on a cloud of sand. There was a bit of talking and then they all looked at Sakura as they saw the pink haired girl on the screen jump in to tell Naruto not to get himself killed. They looked even more shocked when Gaara dismissed her back into the crowd, not taking any of her warning.

Tsunade looked at her. "What the hell was that? You spoke to him but you didn't even attempt to stop him from committing suicide?"

Sakura shrugged and pointed at the screen. Tsunade spun back towards the screen to see a smoke cloud and all of a sudden two Naruto's were standing there. Though every bit of sand that got thrown at them only turned to glass.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Smart lad, you may all think he is retarded but when he is in combat, he is one smart kid."

Tsunade only looked at him. "Explain."

"Lightning clones." Was all Jiraiya had to say for everyone to understand it. Everyone except Sakura that is.

"Lightning clones?"

Jiraiya stayed glued to the screen as he explained that Naruto was both water and lightning elements and that by mixing lightning with his shadow clone jutsu, he got lightning clones.

Sakura stared. _If those are lightning clones, where is the real Naruto?_

As if reading her mind Tsunade asked the question aloud. Only to be answered by a chuckle from Kakashi.

"He is transformed into a kunai knife inside his clone's weapon pouch."

Sakura remembered seeing a kunai on the ground after the clones disappeared. "That explains it."

Everyone turned to look at her and she just directed them back at the screen saying "you will see in just a second."

As if on cue, Gaara suddenly threw glass at the clones and made them disappear to show a kunai laying on the ground. Everyone gasped and turned to Kakashi who looked at them with his sharingan activated. He turned back to the screen. Everyone over all seemed impressed by the fight, but complained it was too slow. Sakura only told them to be patient it would pick up.

After a few minutes the fight did suddenly pick up as Gaara surrounded Naruto with the dome of bullets. Everyone there gasped, even Kakashi.

"He doesn't die people. Relax."

They all stared at the screen as everything became a blur, you couldn't see what was happening. Now it was time for Sakura to show off.

After the dome Tsunade had her eyes open with shock. "I couldn't see a thing."

Kakashi nodded, "he's even faster than the time we fought. I bet Hinata is too."

Then it dawned on Tsunade, she had only seen Naruto here the whole time. "Where is Hinata at this time Sakura?"

"In the hospital, she got knocked out after speaking with the demon sealed inside her and stayed out for a whole week. She woke up the night before I left."

Tsunade nodded, still watching the screen as a blurry Naruto started wailing on Gaara from every direction. "I wish I could see what was happening."

"Wish granted." Sakura said as she stepped forward to rewind the tape to the dome part and slowed it down so Kakashi turned off his sharingan to watch. They all leaned in close but jumped back when they saw what Naruto was doing.

"I never taught him that!" Jiraiya couldn't believe Naruto had covered his whole body with lightning chakra and was using it to turn the bullets to glass so he could catch them and send them back at Gaara who had no choice but to dodge them all.

"That's not all, he has a blood limit, and he told me Jiraiya and Kakashi know about it."

Tsunade looked around expectantly. "Well? Anyone want to tell me what it is?"

Jiraiya cleared his throat but it was Kakashi who spoke. "It's the Kensengan."

Tsunade widened her eyes. _But only the fourth had that ability!_

Kakashi turned back to the film. "Naruto is moving so fast here that it seems the Kensengan is the only thing keeping him alive, either way though, he is still only getting faster as he trains."

Tsunade was still in shock. She couldn't believe it. He had the Kensengan!

"Sakura, go back to the part where it's zoomed in on Naruto and slow it down as much as you can."

Sakura nodded and slowed it down so they could all even see the sand transforming into the glass. Then it happened, there was one instant where Naruto looked directly at the camera and they got to see his eyes. Sakura forgot what she was doing and paused it there. Tsunade nodded at her. She got up close to the screen to look at his eyes.

"Kensengan. How is this possible?" she whispered under her breath. She turned to Jiraiya and Kakashi, "Do either of you know who Naruto's parents were?"

Both shook their heads.

"Then I want you both in the records hall searching for documents on Naruto's history! We must know how he happened to posses such an ability!" then she turned to Sakura. "And you! If you ever run into Naruto again, I want to hear about it immediately!"

They all nodded and turned back to the tape to watch the very end in slow motion as Naruto wailed on Gaara from all angles. They even watched to the point where the match was over and Naruto suddenly took off, leaving a confused Sakura standing in the arena.

They all turned to look at her. But it was Tsunade who asked the question. "Why did he run off like that?"

Sakura looked at the ground as she gave her an answer, one word, but the only answer everyone needed to hear. "Hinata."

They all tensed. "Sakura, what was their relationship when you last saw them?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"He's her boyfriend now. That's all I know. Though, he wouldn't leave her side for an instant until she woke up, and he only left to get her food or drink if she needed them."

All mouths dropped to the floor. Tsunade managed to get hers closed first. "Well, sounds like a little more than just her boyfriend doesn't it?"

Sakura thought about it, in a way she guessed it did. She nodded and Tsunade sent the other two jounin off to search the records. She turned to Sakura. "Here is your new mission, listen closely now as I will only say this once."

**Page **3


	13. Chapter 13

NaruHina Story: Chapter 13

Gaara led the way out of the hospital with Naruto and Yushika following him. He turned to Yushika as they entered the open air. "Is there any where kinda like an arena where you two can have your match? I don't want Naruto to get carried away and kill any civilians or other shinobi."

She nodded and turned towards a really high wall. "The chuunin arena, though you need special permission from the Kage to use it."

"Then I suggest you ask me if you can use it." A voice suddenly came from behind all three of them.

Yushika spun around so fast she was immediately face to face with the Kage.

He simply nodded. "If you are to be traveling with these two, I wish to see what they are capable of so that you may be well protected."

"I don't need protecting. We only wish to use the arena to test my skill against this one," she pointed at Naruto who grinned at the Kage.

"Why him?"

Yushika spun around to face Naruto, "Yeah, why am I fighting you instead of someone truly skilled like him?" she pointed at Gaara as she spoke.

Though she was expecting Naruto to tell her he was the best, he didn't. Instead, Gaara spoke.

"Yushika, the reason you are fighting Naruto is because you challenged him in the hospital. And one more thing. We don't know where you rank in skill yet, so you are excluded from this, but at the moment, Naruto is the most skilled in our group."

Yushika widened her eyes in astonishment. _This dumb ass is the most skilled? How can that be? He's an idiot._

"You may use the arena, if there will be a crowd permitted."

Yushika nodded, not taking her eyes off Naruto. They both walked toward the arena to hear the sound of many people running. They jumped into the air just in time to see a whole crowd go rushing underneath them. Naruto managed to get a foothold on the side of the gate and grabbed Yushika who was starting to fall back towards the crowd. Gaara floated nearby on a cloud of sand and they all watched the crowd get settled into the spectator spots in the arena.

"Not everyday that you get to see a match between foreign shinobi and our own shinobi. And just so you know, this will be taped."

Naruto nodded and released Yushika who gracefully dropped to the ground as Naruto ran down the gate. Gaara floated down on his sand cloud. They all walked into the arena and had to cover their ears as the crowd went wild.

"Now this is entertainment!" someone yelled.

Naruto and Yushika walked to the center of the arena as Gaara and the Kage ran up to view from the arena walls. Though Gaara activated his third eye technique to get a closer look.

Naruto and Yushika stared each other down and waited for the other to make the first move. He saw Yushika twitch and quickly held up a hand to stop her. He took off his weights and threw them to the side nodding that he was ready, though Yushika only stared at him with wide eyes.

_He was wearing that much weight? There's a crater remaining where he threw those things!_ She gulped audibly and sprang at him, moving as fast as she could bring herself to move. Though she moved her fastest, Naruto was never there to take one of her hits. Again and again she tried to land a blow, but he was never there. She decided it was time to use some of her abilities since taijutsu wasn't working.

She concentrated chakra into her fists and gave it the intention of hitting Naruto. Then she moved, and Naruto barely got out of the way in time.

_What the hell? A second ago she couldn't get anywhere near landing a hit on me, now she's moving as fast as me!_ Naruto just barely ducked another swing before a leg came up to connect with his head and he had to block it with his arm. Even though he blocked it the force of the blow still made him sail in the air for a bit before regaining his balance and activating his Kensengan.

She moved again, though this time Naruto could see her clearly, and easily dodged her. She spun around with one of her legs sticking out in an attempt to catch him from behind but Naruto neatly ducked under it and out of the way. Suddenly Naruto started to feel a little funny, his vision was getting blurry and he was having trouble breathing. He had no idea what had done it because he had dodged everyone of her attacks. He gasped as he collapsed on the ground.

She quickly ran over to him, "Are you alright? What happened? I didn't even attack you and you just collapsed."

Naruto suddenly went unconscious and Gaara jumped down from his spot on the wall, followed by the Kage. Gaara looked at Yushika as he walked by her to see her trembling. "I didn't even hit him!" she was saying to herself, over and over again.

He looked at Naruto who had gone unconscious but still had his eyes open. He looked at Naruto's eyes and gasped, they were different than before! Instead of the nine white lines, there were now three little stars, arranged in a triangle, in the middle of his eye. _How did he….?_

Gaara just closed Naruto's eyes for him and picked him up and carried him to the room that Hinata was still passed out in. He put Naruto on the empty bed and walked out. Making sure Hinata was alright first.

_**You brat! Wake up! Now is no time to be sleeping!**_

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and found himself in his subconscious. _What the hell am I doing here?_

The fox smirked. _**Not familiar with the Kensengan are you?**_

_What's that supposed to mean you stupid fox?_

_**It means you don't even know your own abilities. You have the Kensengan, but you know nothing about it!**_

Naruto admitted to himself that the fox was right, but would never give the fox the satisfaction of being smarter than him. _Oh yeah? Well if you know so much then tell me what the hell just happened!_

_**You have gained the next level of the Kensengan, though it took the fourth Hokage many years of experimentation to discover the second level.**_

_Second level? My Kensengan has a second level?_

_**Stupid brat, your Kensengan actually has three levels total, though nobody of late has been able to activate it. It has been long forgotten. However, you may yet activate it since you were able to open up the correct chakra points to open the second level so fast, though unintentionally.**_

Now Naruto was really confused. _So, what does the second level do?_

_**You must be the stupidest brat I know!**_

_Yeah, yeah, what else is new? Now give me an answer!_

_**The second level allows you to travel through dimensions, and if used properly you can actually take people with you. You can ultimately create your own world if you know how. But there is a very high price. You spend a lot of chakra doing it. So I suggest you start out slow when you decide to experiment, don't expect me to give you chakra to test your new abilities out.**_

Hinata watched as Naruto slowly opened his eyes, but they were not blue, nor were they the green eyes with nine white lines in them. Instead he had three little stars inside his eyes, forming a triangle. Then suddenly, he vanished. Hinata stared in shock, Naruto had simply vanished. She knew he couldn't move fast enough to run out of her sight by just vanishing. Then she heard a familiar yell as Naruto suddenly crashed through the ceiling and landed on the bed in a pile of rubble. Hinata gasped and ran over to Naruto as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright? What happened?"

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Hey Kitty! You're finally awake!"

Hinata blushed. She had been awake for three days now, waiting for Naruto to wake up. She was about to reply when Gaara and Yushika came running into the room and saw the hole in the ceiling.

Gaara shook his head, "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

Naruto looked at him and shrugged. "Falling?"

Everyone in the room laughed until Hinata asked him what had really happened. He told them about his conversation with the fox and how he had unlocked a second level to his Kensengan. The fox had not told him what the second level was called, only that it allowed him to travel dimensions.

Hinata gasped as she remembered seeing Naruto vanish. "Naruto-kun, when you opened your eyes, you did kinda…..vanish."

Naruto stared at her. "Then that would explain what happened to me, I traveled through this weird colored tunnel and ended up in some sort of forest. But the trees there were nothing like they are here. They are all black, but not burnt. But they all have red leaves, and they are constantly dripping this red water, almost like a bleeding tree."

Everyone stood and stared at him as he explained the trees.

"Well, I wanted to get out of there, so I pictured the hospital, only I pictured what it would look like from above. And before I knew what was happening, I was falling through the hospital roof."

Hinata gasped once again. _He had traveled to another dimension?_ "Naruto-kun, didn't you say it was possible to take other people with you?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then take me there, I wish to see these bleeding trees, they sound like something from a dream I had once."

Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor. "But Hinata! I don't even know if I could get there again!"

Hinata shrugged, "if I know you as well as I think I do, then you most definitely learn to control this technique and be able to teleport yourself to any dimension you want. So I know you will be able to find it again."

Naruto suddenly got a determined look on his face, he closed his eyes and opened them to reveal his level two Kensengan. Then he vanished once again. Though it was several hours before anyone saw him again. Naruto suddenly appeared on the bed he had vanished from to find everyone gone except Hinata who just sat there.

"Naruto-kun, you're panting! Why were you gone so long? What happened this time?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak and passed out. Hinata sat there holding his hand until the sun started to rise and Naruto suddenly woke up and jump out of bed at the same time turning around as if he was waiting for something to attack him out of nowhere. He turned toward Hinata and saw a look of horror cross her face, but vanish in an instant as she stood up.

"Naruto-kun? What is going on?"

Naruto shook as he tried to find the words to explain what he had seen, and been so helpless to prevent.

"Hinata-chan, I don't ever want to go back to that dimension."

Hinata just stared, he had seen something he never wanted to see again. "What was it Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at her and said only two words, but they held more pain than he could bear and tears started rolling out of his eyes as he said them, "your death."

Hinata suddenly understood. Alternate dimensions still had the same people in them, only they had different lives. Apparently she had been killed in the particular dimension Naruto had visited. _No wonder he came back panting, he must have fought to try to save me before realizing that is was a different dimension and that I was really alright here._ She jumped toward him and threw her arms around him as he sat there, finally done crying, but his eyes red. He turned around and hugged her back whispering in her ear, "don't ever leave me."

Hinata looked up into his face to see pure sadness there, and she couldn't help but wondering what she had done to die in a different dimension. Though she would never ask Naruto just so she could spare him the pain of reliving the moment of her death. "Naruto, I will never leave you." She promised him, and she meant to keep it forever.

Naruto hugged her tighter and they stayed like that for an hour, before Gaara and Yushika walked into the room, Naruto looked up and saw curiosity on both faces, but it immediately switched to concern when they saw how red Naruto's eyes were.

"Naruto, what-" she was silenced by Hinata holding up a hand, telling her not to ask the question.

Gaara stepped forward instead, "We came to see if either of you were up for any training. We still do need to train you know."

Naruto just laid back down on the bed and told Hinata to go, he needed to rest. Hinata nodded and kissed him as she left the room.

Hinata walked beside Gaara and Yushika out of the Hospital to their usual sparring place now, an open yard. The people who owned it didn't care about it so they were allowed to leave as many craters and burn marks as they wanted. But instead of training right away Gaara turned to Hinata.

"What happened to Naruto, whatever it was, you obviously know and didn't want Naruto to repeat it."

Hinata nodded, she knew she would have to explain before their training bout was over anyway. She started at the point where Naruto had appeared on the bed.

"He just suddenly showed up about two hours after you left, and he was breathing really hard, as if he had been fighting for his life."

Gaara widened his eyes, "he wasn't was he?"

Hinata shook her head. "No. He wasn't fighting for his life."

Gaara visibly relaxed as Yushika stepped forward, "Then what had made him breath so hard?"

"He was fighting for my life."

Gaara and Yushika both felt their jaws hit the ground as Hinata made the statement. "And?" Yushika managed to get out.

Hinata shook her head, "I don't know who he was against, but they had to be really strong because the reason he was so upset is because he lost. I cant get any details from him because he really did not like watching me die."

Gaara nodded while Yushika closed her eyes. Suddenly she shot her eyes open, "I know how we can get the details without Naruto even knowing." She said, almost excitedly.

"How?" Hinata was willing to try almost anything.

"It's a trick I picked up from ANBU. They use it to read the memories of the person they are using it on. Whatever happened to Naruto, has to be hidden in his mind somewhere right? We can just go search for it."

Hinata shrank back. _That's not a trick! That's an invasion of privacy!_ Though it was her need to know what had happened that made her agree, Gaara also nodded and they went back to the room to find Naruto passed out on the bed.

"Ok, each of you put your hands on my shoulders."

Gaara and Hinata looked at her questioningly. "If you don't you wont be able to see what I see and I don't feel like describing it to you."

They both nodded and she felt them put their hands on her shoulders as she made a few hand signs and put her hand on Naruto's forehead.

Instantly they were inside his mind, and looking around in amazement. "How is he able to remember anything!" Yushika asked in amazement as they saw how disorganized his mind was. It seemed every little thing he knew was stored in a box that randomly floated around his mind with no intention of stopping somewhere. They were wondering how they would find the memory they were looking for when it floated by, in big letters on the side it said **Hinata's death.**

"Can't be any easier than this." Gaara said as he took off after the box. They managed to grab it and get it to stay on the ground.

"Now what?" Hinata was nervous but excited at the same time. She had never done this before and it was giving her an adrenaline rush.

Yushika took the top off the box and told them to jump in. Gaara nodded and jumped in, with Hinata following and Yushika bringing up the rear.

They were all floating above the ground as they saw Naruto land on the ground and look around. Then they saw Hinata walk out of a store and Naruto got a confused look on his face. Then he waved and ran up and kissed her. She pulled away and slapped him as Sasuke walked up.

"I knew you liked her but I never thought you would attempt to steal her from me!" Sasuke said as he launched himself at Naruto with great speed.

"What the hell! Who is that!" Yushika couldn't believe this, in this dimension, Hinata was with this kid.

Hinata turned red, "That's Sasuke, in our real dimension, he ran off with Orochimaru to get stronger and kill his older brother."

Yushika watched as the two fought and Hinata sat off to the side with wide eyes. Suddenly they broke apart and Sasuke spun around to punch the figure behind him.

"What do you want brother?" Sasuke said, making his voice as cold as possible. "You know better than to interfere in my fights, it could get you killed."

They saw Naruto's eyes go wide as he recognized Itachi, but this Itachi was weaker than Sasuke.

"It cant be!" Hinata's eyes had grown wide at the scene in front of her.

Then the scene continued, not in the way any had hoped it would, but it continued.

"Naruto, surely you know now that since you have violated this girl she is impure and by village law she must be executed."

The three hovering above the scene gasped as he said this.

Naruto only stood there with his eyes wide. "What do you mean executed?"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata and drug her to a stage that had a giant sword on it. There was a man in a mask standing there. Though his grey hair was unmistakable as he picked up the sword.

"Kakashi-sensei! No, don't do it!" Naruto yelled. He ran forward to stop this from happening but the entire village got in his way. No matter which way he went, there was someone standing in his way.

They saw him fight the entire village and even the Hokage himself. He was about to throw another person out of the way when he heard a ringing sound and looked up to see Kakashi raise the sword above his head.

Naruto suddenly seemed to be a blur as people were thrown out of the way. He charged toward where Hinata kneeled and prepared herself to be executed as Naruto ran toward her. He was only a few steps away when the sword moved. It moved to fast for Naruto to stop it and Hinata's head fell and hit the stage with a _thump. _Naruto froze and started shaking until he screamed and went full Kyuubi in just a second.

Naruto ran around the entire village killing anyone who tried to stop him and in the end, left nobody alive, of course, The whole fighting had only taken a few minutes, he ran around controlled by the Kyuubi for another few hours destroying everything in sight in his rage and sorrow.

Hinata felt her heart twist with pain as she realized what was happening. Naruto wanted to destroy all who had destroyed her and he was willing to let the Kyuubi take over to get it done. She wanted so bad to go down and comfort him, to tell him she was still alive. But she was only a ghost in this memory, overlooked by everyone. She felt so powerless and sad, yet at the same time she felt warm inside knowing that Naruto had fought the entire leaf village to try to save her. Even Sakura. She had been his crush throughout the years and seeing him just throw her out of the way to save her was very comforting, even though it was disturbing at the same time.

Everything suddenly went black and they were thrown back into Naruto's mind as the memory was over. Then Hinata was blinking and looking around in the hospital room. She looked down at Naruto as he slept. _You went through so much, all for me! I will never leave you Naruto, never!_

Naruto slept through the rest of the day with Hinata right by his side. Yushika went to her room to rest as well, as the memory viewing jutsu required a lot of chakra. That left Gaara to train by himself, though it was hard to use sand bullets to block sand bullets you were throwing at yourself without purposefully making them collide. So he got bored and sat on the roof of the hotel he was staying in for the rest of the day.

When night came around, Hinata found herself unable to sleep at all, she just kept replaying the scene in her head, over and over again. and every time it played, she shuddered at the sight of Kakashi chopping off her head. _That is one messed up place! I hope Naruto never goes there again._ Suddenly she was jerked out of her thoughts when Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hinata-chan, did you sit there all day?"

She wouldn't lie to him, especially after all he had tried to do for her, even if it wasn't her. "No Naruto-kun. I didn't just sit here. I, uhhh, took a trip."

Naruto got a confused look on his face. "To where?"

Hinata decided to tell him. "Naruto-kun, I went into your memories. We all did, we had to know what happened in the other dimension. We decided that it would be easier than asking you to tell us everything yourself."

Naruto just stared at her, "So, you went inside my head to look at the memory of that place huh?"

Hinata nodded. Naruto smiled, "thank you."

Now it was Hinata's turn to have a confused look on her face. She was expecting him to explode at her for invading his privacy. "Naruto-kun, you-you're not mad?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, you're right, I never would have been able to tell you about it. But I want to make one thing clear, that's my only memory you visited right?"

Hinata nodded again. "y-yes Naruto-kun, we only wanted to know what happened in that place."

Naruto sighed. "Alright, I believe you, but Hinata-chan, next time, will you warn me first? My head really hurts."

Hinata giggled a little at seeing him start acting a little like his usual self. "but if I warned you, you never would have let me do it."

Naruto got a shocked look on his face, though Hinata could tell he was acting. "Kitty, I would too let YOU in, but I cant guarantee the others would be able to get in."

Hinata smiled at him, she knew, even though he hadn't said it, she knew he wasn't joking, even though he said it in a joking way.

"So, whats it like?"

Naruto looked up confused. "what's what like?"

Hinata smiled. "Dimension jumping you idiot."

Naruto seemed to shrink back at the thought. And Hinata suddenly realized he thought she was talking about being in other dimensions. "No, not being in them, but the travel to them, whats it like?"

Naruto visibly relaxed. _It's crazy how she seems to be able to read my mind at times._ "Well, it's hard to describe, but I'll make you a deal. You don't ask any more questions about it, and I'll take you to a special place."

Hinata nodded eagerly. She was getting really excited. She really wanted to see some other places.

"I have to warn you though. It might take a while for me to get it right."

Hinata nodded again.

Naruto sighed. He was tired, that one dimension jump had left him tired and feeling drained of chakra. "But for now Kitty, I need to sleep, the technique drains chakra like you would not believe. I'll have to get used to it to be able to use it effectively."

Hinata nodded and slid her bed over next to his. But instead of climbing into hers, she climbed into his, to lay beside him, to let him know she was here for him. He smiled at her and kissed her goodnight before slipping into a long deep sleep. She lay there next to him, before kissing him good night and rolling back over to her bed so she wouldn't get in trouble with the hospital staff and she too, drifted off into sleep.

**Page **3


	14. Chapter 14

NaruHina Story: Chapter 14HHH

Sakura raced away from the village with Tsunade's words ringing in her ears. This was to be a stealth mission, and she was allowed to take along one person to assist her, she looked over at her companion, she may have been rivals with this girl for as long as she could remember, but she would be useful in a stealth mission.

"So, billboard-brow, you gonna tell me what exactly this mission is and why you chose to drag me along with you?"

Sakura hated that name and decided to stop it right then and there. "Look, Ino, I wont call you names, if you don't call me any either, and the reason I chose you for this mission is because you have a technique that will be very useful for what we have to do."

Ino nodded, "so can you tell me what we are doing then? All Tsunade told me was that I was to travel with you, she said you would fill me in on the rest."

Sakura nodded. They were actually having a normal conversation without killing each other. "We are going to be traveling around, following Naruto and his group. We will be sending reports to Tsunade about him on a regular basis, however, because of your mind transfer jutsu, you can pretty much take over anyone in the village they go to and talk to him. I mean, he is a big star in the sand village now."

Ino widened her eyes. "Naruto's a star?" She couldn't believe it, last time she had checked, Naruto was the biggest idiot around.

Sakura turned and saw little hearts in Ino's eyes. "Don't even think about it, he's already taken."

Ino blushed realizing she had made her thoughts perfectly clear. "By who?"

Sakura smirked, "Hinata, who else has he been with all this time?"

Ino decided to leave it at that. "So we are just following Naruto around and staying out of his sight?"

Sakura nodded. "It won't be as easy as you think, but Naruto seems to have set up his main base in the sand village so we will head there first, and most people there know me by now so it should be fairly easy to get in, especially since you're in training to be a med nin."

Ino on the other hand was excited. She was on a stealth mission that would last for the remaining two years Naruto had before he would be forced to return to his village. And she was receiving money the whole time so she would be rich by the time she was done, things just couldn't get any better.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Naruto woke up and looked over at the sleeping form of Hinata. He decided to let her sleep and test out some new dimension stuff. He jumped out of bed and got dressed and ran out the door to the training spot. He saw a little cloth doll on the ground. Almost as soon as he picked it up a little girl came running over to him pointing.

Naruto held it out to her, "is this yours?"

The girl nodded, she was still very young, he decided that she couldn't be more than five years old.

"Do you want it back?"

The girl just nodded again and snatched it as he held it out for her. She laughed and ran away with the doll dragging on the ground behind her.

Naruto laughed and looked around, he needed something to practice his dimension jumping with, he needed to practice with something to see what the fox meant when he had said that it had to be done right. Naruto saw a piece of paper with **test** written across the top of it and decided it would do. He closed his eyes and opened them back up to reveal his level two Kensengan, and concentrated on a nice place.

He showed up in a forest, not the black trees, but a normal forest. He looked down at the paper in his hands and understood what the fox had meant. He would need a lot more practice. The paper had arrived in one piece, but the letters were all scrambled. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if it had been Hinata he was holding when he did this.

He jumped back to the training spot and looked at the paper, it had returned to normal. He felt a little drained from it but he decided to try it once more anyway. He made a jump to the same place, this time concentrating on the paper in his hands. When he arrived the paper was still in one piece, and now everything was alright. He realized he had to concentrate on the item he was transporting. He sat down and rested for just a few minutes. Gaara walked over.

"Hey, good to see you going again."

Naruto decided to let Gaara know that he knew the three of them had been inside his head. "Gaara, you don't have to pretend, I know you saw the memory."

Gaara simply nodded. "And it is something I don't wish to see again."

Naruto nodded.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you to rest, we're going back to the sand village today."

Naruto nodded again and went back to his hospital room where he saw Hinata packing up his stuff for him as she already had hers packed. He walked over and kissed her forehead as she looked up at him and smiled.

She handed him a packed bag and went to pick hers up and thy left the hospital together.

They met Gaara and Yushika by the gates and all took off, letting Yushika set the pace as she was the slowest in the group for the time being. Gaara looked at Naruto with an impatient look on his face. Naruto nodded deciding to pick up the pace a little.

Hinata was a little annoyed at the speed they were traveling. Suddenly she felt herself get scooped up and heard a scream. She looked over to see Gaara hold Yushika telling her to hold still. When he told her they would reach the sand village in a couple hours she settled right down though, obviously not wanting to make an overnight stay in the desert. She giggled and looked up at Naruto who had his Kensengan turned on. Him and Gaara were the two fastest in the group, so the ground flew by as they carried the two girls back to the sand village. Suddenly Naruto got an idea, he knew he didn't have much practice, but he concentrated as hard as he could and activated his level two Kensengan and told Gaara to keep going no matter what.

Gaara saw the change in his eyes and nodded. Then, Naruto, Hinata, and all the stuff they had, vanished.

Naruto was concentrating as hard as he could on all the stuff there, it was a big jump from a piece of paper to a person and a bunch of luggage. He appeared in the black forest and looked at everything, they were all in order, and Hinata looked around and gasped.

_This is the place from my dream! He actually brought me here!_ "Naruto-kun, you made a dimension jump with me, and you haven't even practiced that much with it."

Naruto shrugged, he would never admit, but he was drained now. He decided to let Hinata explore a little as he rested and regained some of his chakra. He decided he would get more rest in a bed at the sand village, he was hoping this would work. He called Hinata back, picked her up, and concentrated once again.

This time though he concentrated on where he wanted to be. He made the dimension jump and wound up in mid air. "Shit! Hold on Hinata!"

He had done it again. Instead of picturing himself inside the library, he had pictured the library from an aerial view. He started gaining speed as gravity pulled him towards the roof. He had to think quick or he and Hinata would both be done for. He swung Hinata around onto his back and crossed his fingers over his chest to cover the roof with shadow clones. They landed in a pile of clones who all disappeared as soon as Naruto and Hinata were standing together on the roof. Now they had a few hours before Gaara would arrive. Hinata like this travel, but it took way too much from Naruto to do it.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Sakura was laying on the roof of the hotel she was staying in, staring at the sky, when she saw Naruto appear out of nowhere. He just appeared.

"Shit! Hold on Hinata!"

She saw them start falling and the roof next to her suddenly was covered with shadow clones who caught the two and disappeared. She watched as Naruto collapsed and neither of them took notice of her. Ino came out and jumped up on the roof by her. She saw Naruto and eyed Sakura questioningly.

"When did he get here and why is he so exhausted?"

Sakura shook her head. "He just now got here, he appeared in the sky, out of nowhere. He had to make a bunch of shadow clones to catch him and Hinata."

They sat there and watched the pair as Naruto stood up leaning on Hinata, clearly exhausted and barely able to walk.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

They managed to get to their hidden room Gaara had given them without any questions. Naruto simply passed out on the bed as soon as he laid down. Hinata decided to ask Sakura and Ino what they were up to later, right now she would stay here with her Naruto and keep watch for Gaara and Yushika.

It took another three hours for Gaara and Yushika to arrive. Gaara seemingly a little tired from the run but Yushika bursting with energy.

When she saw Hinata she couldn't believe her eyes. "How did you get here so fast? I thought Naruto had to return to this dimension in the same spot he left."

Hinata shook her head. "I don't know how he did it, but it clearly exhausted him. And when we got here, he messed up and made us appear about a mile above the hospital. So he had to make clones to catch us which took even more chakra and I had to help him even walk back to this room because he could barely move."

Yushika looked down at Naruto. He had pretty much teleported here with Hinata, though, as he had said before, the limitation of his ability is rather large.

Hinata looked up at Gaara, "hey, you remember the chuunin exams, when two kunoichi fought each other. Sakura and the blonde?"

Gaara nodded, he knew Sakura, but the blonde he barely remembered.

"Well, they are here, they both sat watching off to the side as me and Naruto appeared here, I want to know why they tried to remain hidden from us instead of coming to talk to us. Think you could find them?"

Gaara nodded and vanished into a swirl of sand.

Yushika looked stunned. "people are watching you?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't know, but they were from our village, they should have run out greeting us, not tried to remain hidden."

Yushika nodded. "I'll go see if I can locate them, what do they look like?"

"Sakura is impossible to miss, she's the only girl I know with pink hair. The other is blonde and always trying to be flashy."

Yushika nodded and ran out the door. Hinata sat there watching Naruto asleep on the bed. _Naruto. How can the black trees be real? I know it is a place from my dream, but if it's real, then does that mean my dream will come true as well?_

Gaara reappeared on the roof of the hospital after vanishing from the room. He looked around, Hinata had said they were on the hotel roof, watching when Naruto and Hinata appeared. He went over to the hotel and used his third eye technique to create an eye that he could control, he made it float down the row of windows until he saw the two girls, sitting and talking. He noted which room they were in and started walking.

Sakura jumped as a knock sounded on their door. "they don't know about us already do they?"

Ino shook her head. "I don't know."

Sakura got up and answered the door. "Hello?"

When she opened it and saw Gaara her mind went blank. _Shit! We must have been spotted!_

Gaara nodded at her and saw the blonde in the background. "Hinata told me you would be here. She is rather confused."

Sakura shuddered, what would Tsunade do when she found out they had failed within the first week of their mission? "Confused about what?" Sakura tried to act as if she had no idea what Gaara was talking about.

"The way you tried to hide from her and Naruto when they," he paused, searching for the right word, "appeared."

Sakura shook her head. "I didn't even see them, are they here in the sand village?"

Gaara however wouldn't be fooled. "it's useless to lie, she just wants to know why you tried hiding from her when really you should have been running to greet them."

Sakura shivered, he seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"Why don't you both come with me and you can tell Hinata yourselves."

Sakura nodded trying to think of an excuse so she wouldn't be found out. Suddenly sand swirled around her and she found herself back in the same room as Hinata.

Hinata looked up surprised. "You found them already huh?" she said, not taking her eyes off Naruto. "So did they give you a reasonable answer?"

Gaara shook his head. "they tried lying to me but I decided to bring them here to tell you what was really going on."

Sakura looked at Ino who nodded. They were going to have to tell them about their mission. "We were sent by Tsunade-sama. She told us that we were to spy on you and report back to her on a regular basis." Sakura started.

Hinata shook her head. "You should have known that my Byakugan would find you easily enough."

Sakura nodded, _so that's how she found us!_ "Well, guess we can go report our mission a failure now."

Hinata put up one hand to stop them from leaving. "Not so fast, you travel with us now. Tsunade may not know about you being found. But that doesn't mean you failed. However, You will both have to keep up or you will get left behind."

Sakura and Ino nodded and left immediately. Not bothering to ask why Naruto was passed out on the bed.

"That was close! I thought for sure they would be pissed!" Ino was excited at being able to travel with a bunch of Jinchuriki.

Sakura shook her head, "they may get pissed, but that doesn't mean they can do as much damage as Tsunade-sama when she get in a rage."

Ino thought about it and decided she was right.

"So now what do we do?"

Sakura thought for a moment before deciding on what to do. "Now we just write reports to Tsunade-sama and pretend that we never got caught."

Ino agreed and they went about the village to find something to do, or in Ino's case, explore, for she had never been to the sand village before.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Naruto woke up and looked around, it was dark outside. He figured he must have slept through the day. The everything he had done came rushing back to him, he had traveled through dimensions to get to the spot of his destination. He looked around for Hinata and was relieved to see her sitting there, fully intact. He got up, figuring if he was going to sleep for a while anyway, why not jump dimensions to wear himself out?

He walked out the door and towards the arena. However, when he got there, he was greeted by none other than Gaara.

"Naruto, good to see you up, what are you doing out so late? It's nearly midnight."

Naruto glanced up to see Gaara floating towards him on a cloud of sand. "I just woke up, I was going to try jumping dimensions so I could go back to sleep since it wears me out so much."

"Is that wise? I mean, if you wear yourself out using this technique, what will happen if you get stuck in another dimension?"

Naruto shook his head. "That's impossible. When I use the technique, the reason it wears me out so fast is because when I initially use it, the technique takes enough chakra for me to get there and back. If I have enough to go somewhere, then I'm guaranteed the ability to come back."

"So, any way I could convince you to take me on one of these trips? I wish to see another dimension."

Naruto nodded put his hand on Gaara's shoulder, activating his lever two Kensengan. "Here we go!"

Gaara felt the ground beneath him suddenly disappear and found himself in a tunnel made of every color imaginable. It was amazing. Then all of a sudden the ground reappeared and he was standing in the same exact spot he had been before the ground had disappeared. He looked up disappointed to see Naruto grinning at him.

"Not enough chakra huh Naruto?"

Naruto collapsed on the ground in shock. "Not enough chakra! What do you mean? You are in a different dimension!"

Gaara looked around and quickly jumped behind a bush as he saw someone fly overhead on a cloud of sand. He looked at Naruto with a puzzled expression.

"Yes Gaara, that was the you from this dimension. Shit!"

Naruto turned to run just as sand wrapped itself around his ankles.

Gaara immediately used his control to loosen the sand and give Naruto a getaway. "Thanks Gaara."

They both looked up to see the Gaara floating down from the sky. "Imposter. What is your business here?"

Gaara looked up at the him from this dimension, the only difference was the color of the clothes they wore. While his were more of a brownish color, the him from this dimension wore dark red, almost the color of blood.

"I ask again, what is your business here and why do you impersonate me?"

Gaara decided to answer, though he was still shocked to see himself in another dimension. "I am no impersonator. I come from another dimension."

The Gaara who asked the question looked stunned, but it only lasted for a split second. "You dare lie to me? Very well, I shall kill you if it is the only way to see the real you."

Gaara put up a sand shield as sand bullets came flying at him. Naruto watched in awe as sand went flying everywhere between the two. This would be one memorable match. He reached in his pocket thanking Hinata as he pulled out a mini tape recorder. He filmed an entire twenty minutes before the aggressive Gaara stopped and stared at the 'imposter'.

"You mimic my techniques well, for an imposter."

Gaara shook his head. "I told you, I'm no imposter. Don't forget that you are the only person who can control sand. It can't be mimicked."

The aggressive Gaara froze, "you're right. I am the only person who can control sand. So how is it you are able to do so as well?"

"I told you, I'm from another dimension."

Naruto decided to get out of there right then and there. "Gaara! Let's go! We've been gone from our dimension for long enough!"

He ran forward with his level two Kensengan activated and grabbed Gaara's arm as he instantly warped the world around them and they found themselves standing back in the sand village they had originally left.

Gaara looked at him, "nobody is ever going to believe I got to fight myself."

Naruto grinned and held up the mini tape recorder. He saw Gaara's eyes widen. "Let's take this to that video library of yours so we can get it copied into a full sized tape."

They started walking when a voice sounded behind them. "Naruto! You're back! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving I was so worried! If this is gonna work then you need to be more informative of when you're going to leave me behind."

Naruto froze. _No, no no no no!_ "ok Namiki, very well, I'm leaving." And he took off full speed, but to any person standing there, he seemed to blur away.

Namiki turned to Gaara who was standing there smirking. "You need to get him to like me. I want that boy so I can get decent training here."

Gaara had to try really hard to not laugh, he had never laughed before and he wasn't about to start. Instead he turned and walked away "If you want Naruto then you have a lot of work to do and there is one condition that must be met for me to do it."

Namiki brightened up a bit. "What is it?"

Gaara didn't even turn around as he answered, "the devil must require a snow shovel to clear a path." And he vanished into a swirl of sand.

Namiki sank. Why was this boy so hard to get? Any other boy in the village she could get to be hers anytime she wanted, but this one resisted her, almost avoided her. The an idea hit her. _Wait, I can get any boy in THIS village, but he is not from here, so of course he would be able to just walk away from me. So I need to somehow get him registered as an official member of this village._

Naruto went back to the room and collapsed on his bed and was asleep immediately.

Gaara however went into the video library and asked to get a full size video made of the mini one Naruto had recorded. The librarian nodded and walked away only to come running back out only a few seconds later. "Kazekage-sama! What is the meaning of this?" she charged at him waving the full size tape in the air.

"I don't know, that is why I wish to view it." Gaara was trying to give the impression that he knew nothing of what was on the tape.

The librarian put the tape in and Gaara sat on the floor to watch it. He was amazed at how calm he had remained during the entire time his double had been fighting him. He simply moved with the sand until the part that ended the fight. They both were trying to shoot sand bullets at each other but both were stopping the other bullets and trying to send their own. It was a fierce battle, even though neither one was moving at the time. Gaara suddenly realized he needed to become stronger if he was to win against himself. He thanked the librarian and walked out the door to go and practice his sand techniques.

Naruto woke up to singing. He rolled over in bed to see steam coming from behind the door to the bathroom. He pretended to be asleep as Hinata came walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She walked right by him and over to the pile of clothes she had picked out to wear. She reached down to grab her clothes and suddenly felt a breeze on her entire body where the towel should have been. She looked down puzzled as it lay folded on the ground. She looked back at Naruto who was seemingly asleep.

_He is quick. I'll give him credit for that._ Instead of grabbing the towel however, she bent down to pick up her clothes and stood up to get dressed. She walked towards the bed holding the clothes she had selected and set them at the foot of the bed. Watching Naruto the entire time, though he didn't move a muscle except to breathe like any sleeping person would do. _He's good at acting too._ She giggled and walked towards him. She reached down and shook his shoulder.

Like he did whenever she tried to wake him he was instantly up and standing with a kunai ready. He turned to Hinata and his eyes widened as if he didn't know she was naked.

"Naruto-kun, you can stop acting now. I know it was you who took my towel."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, looking confused. "Kitty, I'll admit I was awake, but I did no such thing. I stayed in the bed the entire time."

Hinata looked around and quickly grabbed her clothes and threw them on. "Naruto-kun, it had to have been you, you're the only one who can move fast enough to snatch it and fold it before I can even get a chance to even turn around."

Naruto widened his eyes again. "Let me see the towel."

Hinata handed him the folded towel she had left on the floor. He looked closely at it, it was folded far too neatly. He never could have folded a towel like this. "Kitty, look at how it's folded."

He handed it back to Hinata who took a closer look at it and gasped. "If it wasn't you then….."

"It was me."

Hinata and Naruto both spun toward the doorway where there was a girl, a few years older than them with the same blonde hair as Naruto.

Naruto was immediately in front of Hinata. The girl just smirked. "What makes you think you can stop me from getting to your little friend?"

Naruto shrugged and she could tell he was hiding something. She decided to move and Naruto immediately activated his Kensengan and moved as well, moving around Hinata and blocking every blow that was throw at her. He had never seen anyone move this fast before.

Naruto decided that he had to do something before she was actually able to land a blow on Hinata. He saw the girl start trying to punch Hinata one more time and instead of just steering her arm away from Hinata he grabbed hold of her fist. She swung her other at him and he caught that one as well. She was staring at the ground, but when he caught her fists she looked up at him. They both gasped and jumped to different sides of the room.

"No! It can't be! You, you're supposed to be dead!" the girl started screaming at Naruto.

Naruto was genuinely confused however. "Well do I look like I'm dead to you?"

The girl shuddered. "It's impossible isn't it? This cant be happening, I must be dreaming. I have to be."

Naruto was getting irritated by now of course. "Will you start talking sense? And how the hell do you have my Kensengan!"

Hinata gasped and looked at the girl standing there. Sure enough her eyes were a bright green with nine white lines moving from the center to the outside. _Then she must be…._

The girl had finally regained her control. "Sit, we have much to discuss."

"Like I'm going to take orders from you! You walk in here, attack my girlfriend, and then I find out you have my blood limit. And you want me to do as you say? I don't think so, whatever you have to say, you can say it while I'm standing!"

The girl shrugged and they saw her eyes switch to a bright blue. Naruto deactivated his Kensengan as well and they sat there staring at each other for a while before the girl finally spoke.

"I had heard stories from my adoption mother. There was another like me. Someone four years younger than me. See, when the Kyuubi attacked the leaf village I was four years old and my parents were killed, sacrificing themselves to seal it into a baby. I had a brother then, but I was always told he had died in the attack of the fox. I grew up with a foster family. They raised me as if I was their own. However, recently they were attacked by men who wear black robes with red clouds printed on them."

Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other and said "Akutski." In unison.

The girl nodded. "Anyway, on her deathbed my mother told me that I should go to the sand village, there was someone there who I should meet. I never thought it would be you, but being the prankster I am I heard singing and saw you asleep and decided to have some fun. I wish we hadn't met like this." She shifted her feet nervously as she finished saying this.

Naruto looked at her. "What are you trying to say exactly?"

The girl looked at him. "can you tell me how old you are?"

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds longer before answering. "I'm fifteen."

She nodded. "I knew it. And your birthday is October tenth isn't it?"

Naruto now widened his eyes in astonishment. "How did you know?"

She shook her head. "I don't believe this. How did you survive the Kyuubi attack? I grew up believing you were dead."

Naruto just looked at her, "will you stop answering questions with questions and tell me what you are trying to say exactly!"

She stared right into his eyes as she replied. "I believe you are my brother, that is, if your name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The whole floor seemed to sweep itself out from underneath his feet and he suddenly felt dizzy. He fell over backwards and hit his head on the corner of the bed frame and knocked himself unconscious.

Hinata stared. "You're his sister?"

The girl nodded. "And who are you? You seem awfully close to him if you're willing to not snap at him when you think he is stealing your towel when you come out of the shower."

Hinata nodded. "We've been together for about a year and a half now."

The girl shook her head. "He called you Kitty, now if he's anything like me, I know he gave you that name based on something about you and that it isn't your real name. Am I right?"

Hinata nodded again. "My real name is Hyuuga Hinata. And apparently Naruto is a lot like you if you can see through his nicknames right away."

The girl just nodded, "it's amazing how I was expecting to hit you once just to show him that he couldn't protect you from me if I really wanted to hit you. He blocked over 200 punches from me, protecting you."

Hinata looked down and nodded. "He saw my death once and vowed to never let anything harmful get close to me ever again."

The girl widened her eyes and looked at Naruto. "What do you mean he 'saw your death'?"

Hinata shook her head. "It's the Kensengan, the level two abilities of it allow you to jump dimensions. He was messing around and saw me in another dimension. He kissed me and the person I was dating in that dimension called me impure and had me executed. Naruto fought the entire village to try to save me but was unable to do anything about it. When he got back he was panting and I didn't know what happened. A friend of mine who used to work with ANBU used a technique to view memories and we saw everything that he went through. Since then though, he vowed to never let me be harmed again as long as he was breathing."

The girl was shocked. "Wait, did you say he can use level two Kensengan?"

Hinata nodded.

"Isn't he a little young for that?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't think there is an age limit for techniques so much as ability limits."

The girl protested, "Yeah, but…."

Hinata's head snapped up to look at her. "Let me guess, 'yeah but if he's anything like me then he shouldn't be very good at anything'." Hinata mimicked her voice perfectly as she said it.

The girl stood frozen. "How did you know?"

Hinata smirked. "because you are exactly like him. You act the exact same way as him and plus, what I just said mimicking you, was what Naruto would say if he was in your position."

The girl smiled, "sounds like you know him really well."

Hinata blushed. "Well, uhhh, you know, we are together and all." Then she decided to take the conversation away from her, "so now that you know my name. What's yours?"

The girl seemed surprised at first, "you mean I didn't introduce myself yet? My brother went unconscious before even getting to hear my name?"

Hinata nodded.

"well, since I cant make you wait for him to wake up, I'm Uzumaki Mikki."

Hinata nodded. "So Mikki, you were planning on hitting me to prove a point to Naruto earlier weren't you?"

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, but question for you. Why didn't you even attempt to dodge my attack, you made it seem like Naruto was your slave and it was his duty to protect you."

Hinata stood and turned to face Mikki. "The reason I didn't move was because it would have made it more difficult for Naruto to protect me, and the reason I let him do everything then was because I knew you had a blood limit when I saw the pools of chakra behind our eyes, and since I knew Naruto would be fast enough to handle it, I let him. Though I never expected it to be someone who had the same blood limit as him."

The girl nodded, "I was impressed with his speed, though he could use to pick up the pace."

Hinata shook her head and reached down and unstrapped one of her leg weights. "you got lucky, here tell me how much you think this weighs," she said, handing the leg weight to Mikki. She took it and collapsed trying to hold it. Hinata took it back and put it back on her leg.

Mikki was standing and shaking her fist in the air "Why did you give me that? It could have crushed me!"

Hinata shook her head again, _She is a female Naruto!_ "I let you take it to prove a point, you chose a lucky time to come here because Naruto is wearing those as well. Plus he is wearing wrist weights like mine as well." She held out her wrist and took the weight off and handed it to Mikki who was able to hold them, but struggled to do so.

Mikki walked over to the passed out Naruto and looked for his weights, sure enough he had leg and wrist weights on. She stood up rather surprised. "Well, when he wakes up we'll have to have a competition to see who is faster."

"I thought I just showed you that he would be faster if he wasn't wearing his weights."

Mikki shook her head and lifted one of her pant legs. She had weights on. "I was acting like the weights were too heavy for me just to see what you would say. We wear the same weight, and when I was trying to hit you, he was moving the same speed as me, which is amazing considering I have four years on him and I'm guessing he just recently found out about it because it shows up during the teenage years."

Hinata nodded. "Yes he found out about it just a few months ago before our mission went wrong and we ended up here."

Mikki tilted her head to the side confused.

"We were originally sent on a mission to train with Jiraiya-"

Mikki was instantly by Hinata. "Wait, THE Jiraiya, one of the three legendary sanin?"

Hinata nodded. "yeah, it was going to be a three year training mission but we were attacked, We were saved by the Kazekage who invited us here while Jiraiya went back to the leaf village to report to our Hokage."

They both turned as they heard a groan, "hey lady, will you leave my girlfriend alone so I can get rid of my head ache?"

Mikki laughed as Hinata smiled and went to massage Naruto's temples while slowly pushing chakra into his head to help calm his nerves.

As he lay there he was staring at Mikki, "so what is your name anyway?"

Mikki pointed at him while speaking to Hinata, "Is he as dumb as I think he's going to be?"

This made Naruto irritated but he decided not to show it. "Hey, I asked for your name." he said with as much calm as he could.

"It's Mikki, I'm sure I don't have to tell you my last name since you already know it."

Naruto nodded, still staring at her.

Mikki decided that since he was awake she would finally get to find out how he had survived the Kyuubi attack. "Naruto, I still don't know how you managed to survive the Kyuubi attack as an infant. Care to enlighten me?"

Naruto lifted up his shirt to show his stomach and concentrated chakra to his stomach.

Mikki watched as a seal suddenly appeared on Naruto and she realized what it was. "You mean the Kyuubi is inside of you?"

Naruto nodded.

Mikki looked thoughtful, "then that means-" she looked up with a shocked look on her face. "you are the hero of the leaf village are you not?"

Naruto shook his head, "I wish I was, my life would have been a lot easier if that were true. Instead of seeing me as a hero, growing up I was alone, everyone only seeing me for the demon that attacked the village. On my own birthday I was hunted by drunks who always wanted to kill me, the children didn't know about the demon, but they learned the hate from their parents and also shut me out."

Mikki stared. "all this time you were treated like that? How could the village do such a thing!"

Naruto shrugged. "At any rate, you say Akutski attacked you?"

Mikki nodded. "they attacked my foster family, I knew I wasn't strong enough to defeat two of them on my own so I fled. They said they knew who I was and that I needed to come with them to draw out 'the fox and cat'. I'm guessing that would be the two of you?" Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"She has the Shichibi sealed inside her. I have Kyuubi."

Mikki nodded and looked concerned at the sudden shocked look on Naruto's face.

"Hinata-chan, we have to go back to the leaf village."

Hinata stared at him, "Naruto-kun. Why?"

"They are after our families. They said they knew who she was and they were going to use her to draw us out. They must know your family is in the leaf village since Itachi was once part of the leaf village himself."

Hinata shuddered as Naruto picked her up. He saw the confused look on Mikki's face and explained, "I'm teleporting there I guess you could call it."

She still looked confused, so Naruto explained. "My level two Kensengan lets me travel dimensions, but on the return journey I can picture a place and I end up there. It's a lot like teleporting."

Mikki nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. He shook his head. "I don't know if I'll be able to manage taking three people, I get drained with just two."

"Well, don't forget that I share your blood limit, I may not have known about the teleporting thing, but I can tell you this, If you do the concentrating I can put some energy into the technique as well and you wont be so drained as you will only be taking one and a half people. Now concentrate!" she said as she activated her level two Kensengan at the same time as Naruto. Hinata looked at the two, they were almost identical. Suddenly she found herself in the black forest, then the forest disappeared and she found herself suddenly in mid-air above the Hokage office.

"Shit! Not again!" Naruto quickly made a bunch of clones on the roof, but they were just a little off to the side of the roof, and falling fast. Naruto looked around for anything to use to stop their fall. He clutched Hinata while Mikki had a death grip on his arm as they fell toward the street.

_Think! Think! Think! Stop the fall, what can I use to stop the fall?_ He was looking around frantically. He didn't have enough times to create enough clones to cover the ground for them to land on. Instead he did the one thing he could think of. He made two shadow clones and managed to throw each one up to a roof top just as he plummeted into the ground and caused a crater.

"Naruto! You idiot! What the hell did you do that for?" Mikki jumped down off the roof to find Naruto scratching his head. "I really need to stop the mid-air entries."

Hinata jumped down and was instantly by her side. She gave Mikki a look as if to say "now do you see what I mean by 'he wont let anything harm me now'?"

Mikki nodded, completely understanding the look Hinata gave her. She looked around her as ninja started showing up and surrounding them. "So this is the leaf village huh?"

**Page **10


	15. Chapter 15

NaruHina Story: Chapter 15HiH

Tsunade was sitting in her office when she heard a yell, it was familiar, but still a little deeper than she remembered. Immediately she got up and was looking out her window just in time to see three people falling. She watched as the blonde haired kid made two clones and threw his companions to safety and crash landed into the ground. She was running down her halls as fast as she could.

Naruto sat up and saw the ninja surrounding them. "Hey guys! It's ok, I'm not hurt."

Hinata shrank back as she saw her father in the crowd, as well as her old team mates. Shino and Kiba. She was surrounded by people she had left behind almost two years ago. She suddenly felt shy around them and moved towards Naruto.

Mikki saw the curious looks she was getting and went over to help Naruto up. They leaned on each other before they saw Tsunade come running towards them.

Tsunade stopped and stared at the trio that had crash landed. She looked at Naruto and the person helping him. _Who the hell is that? She looks like a female Naruto!_ "Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing crashing into this street?"

Naruto reached up to scratch the back of his head. "uhhh, learning to control my abilities?"

Everyone in the crowd had a good laugh from the response, all except Hiashi. He remained as cold as ever. He stepped forward from the crowd, "Hinata, come we are going home."

Tsunade stopped him however, "Hiashi, I wish to see these three in my office right away. You may have Hinata when I am through." Hiashi nodded and stepped back to let the three walk to Tsunade's office.

Once they had all taken a seat in front of her desk Tsunade started with Naruto. "I was not expecting you for another year at least, why did you all of a sudden decide to drop in?"

Naruto shook his head. "Long story, but to cut it short, you need to set up security around Hinata's family, Akutski are on the move and they are attempting to use family as bait to draw and Jinchuriki out to be captured."

Tsunade nodded, "we already know this. Akutski attacked last week, luckily they only sent two members and were fought off only when Kakashi went one-on-one with Itachi and beat him. He weakened Itachi enough for him to give the order to fall back and Akutski left. But your information however is useful, we thought they were looking for you, now we know what their real goal is."

Tsunade looked at the blonde haired girl sitting by Naruto. "And who the hell are you?"

Mikki and Naruto looked at each other before laughing together and staring at Tsunade the whole time. Naruto finally gained control of himself long enough to say, "I doubt you need us to tell you."

Tsunade shook her head. "I have a guess as to who she might be, though I didn't think you had any sibling at all Naruto."

Naruto shook his head again, "That's another long story, to cut it short, she is my sister Mikki."

Tsunade nodded and turned to Hinata. "I have nothing bad to say to you, only that I hope you have been keeping Naruto in line?"

Naruto burst out laughing again "Yeah she sure keeps me in line when she wakes me up by standing over me naked telling me not to take her towel when she gets out of the shower!"

Mikki laughed again while Hinata turned as red as she possibly could have turned at a comment from Naruto.

Tsunade arched one eyebrow at the pair as Naruto pulled her closer and started whispering in her ear as Hinata nodded.

"So, you two are together?"

Hinata nodded while Naruto said, "Over a year and a half. Though Hinata hates how I can't walk down the street in the sand village without this one crazy chick always trying to force me to be her boyfriend."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, your fight with Gaara was rather impressive."

Naruto fell out of his chair and Hinata froze. Naruto regained his footing and yelled "How do you know about that fight?"

Tsunade walked over to the T.V. and found the video still in, she went forward to the sand dome part while Mikki sat and watched, not very surprised by his speed, she could match it after all.

"How did you get this video?" Hinata finally asked after regaining herself.

"Sakura brought back a copy for me from the sand village the day she left there. At any rate, I forbid the three of you to leave until you show me some skills. You will each face an opponent from our village and face them in a match to show me your skills. Naruto and Hinata I was expecting to come back and already have opponents for you to face. However, you, I wasn't expecting so I need to find someone willing to face you."

Mikki nodded, shivering the entire time. She was going to be forced to show her skills in order to leave this village.

Naruto stood up and nodded at Mikki, reassuring her. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Tsunade nodded and called out "enter" and two people walked in.

"So who is fighting me so I can kick their ass and get this over with?" Naruto said as he saw the two people standing there.

Tsunade looked at the two, "Naruto, you will be fighting Lee, while Neji will be fighting Hinata. Neji was chosen by your father Hinata, do not blame me. Now, Mikki, you go watch the first two matches, I'll find someone willing to fight you."

Mikki nodded and followed the others outside and towards the chuunin arena. There was a small crowd standing there waiting. Naruto decided to go first to get his fight over with. He walked to the center with Lee. The whistle blew but instead of charging at Naruto, Lee reached down and took off his leg weights.

Lee was about to move when Naruto now put his hand up to stop him. Everyone gasped in surprise as Naruto reached down and took off his leg weights and threw them to the side. Lee was starting to charge again when Naruto put up a hand once again and started to remove his wrist weights. He threw them to the side and nodded to Lee. Lee sprang and he was moving just as fast as Naruto, but Naruto still had his Kensengan turned off.

He jumped back a few steps and activated his Kensengan, he wanted this to end so he could go back before anyone missed him in the sand village. This time Lee sprang he hit nothing but air as Naruto neatly dodged his blow. Naruto started running circles around Lee, appearing to be everywhere at once with his incredible speed. Everyone in the crowd sat there watching as The fastest person in the village was now looking like the slowest. While he was running Naruto was making lightning clones and having them run right behind them. Once he had enough to make the full circle they all stopped at once. Lee stood staring at the circle of clones and lunged at one of them, only to be sent flying back into another as he was getting shocked over and over again. He flew around the circle for around ten minutes before the real Naruto decided to end it and kicked Lee into the air and walked away as he landed on the ground.

"Nice try fuzzy-brows. Better luck next time!"

Lee groaned and had to be carried away as he had severe burns covering him from flying back and forth between the lightning clones.

It was now Hinata's turn to fight. She walked out to the center with Neji who took the traditional Jyuuken stance. When he saw Hinata's fighting stance he got a puzzled look on his face that only lasted a moment before he lunged. He was just as fast as Hinata. After a few strikes she held up her hand for a time-out and heard her father yell "Hinata, just because you get tired doesn't mean you can take a break in the middle of a fight!"

Hinata shot him a glare and started removing her weights and heard the entire crowd gasp behind her. She turned back to a shocked Neji and nodded. He seemed to move in slow motion to her now as she ducked or parried every one of his blows. She decided to draw it out as she noticed that her new fighting style left her with lots of attack openings. She looked over at Naruto who shook his head and decided to end it. As she did a back flip to escape one of Neji's strikes, she channeled chakra to her feet and as her feet connected with his chest she pushed it in the same way Jyuuken would with her hands. Neji fell to the ground and had to be carried away on a stretcher the same way Lee had been.

Then they saw Shikamaru walk out and yell "Is there someone named Mikki here?"

A blonde girl jumped into the arena, "that would be me."

Shikamaru nodded, "I know it's a drag but I'm supposed to fight you to test your abilities."

Mikki nodded noticing the shadow edging it's way towards her. She had her Kensengan activated already by the time the whistle sounded and the shadow charged at her. She easily avoided it and before anyone knew what had happened, Shikamaru lay in a crater in the ground and Mikki walked back to sit by Naruto and Hinata. Tsunade walked towards them and nodded.

"You two have improved, and you are very skilled," she added to Mikki, "You are allowed to leave through the gates now."

Naruto grinned, "We don't need the gates, we could have left a long time ago if we had wanted to."

Hinata and Mikki put their hands on Naruto's shoulders and they all vanished and reappeared back in the sand village. Naruto and Mikki collapsed on the beds while Hinata sat staring out the window, troubled by her thoughts.

_Neji is one of the toughest people in the village, yet I beat him as if he were just beginning training. Are we maybe getting too strong? What if other people start to want our power for themselves? What are we going to do if we become hunted?_ She had to stop asking herself questions as she drifted off into sleep right alongside Naruto.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Tsunade stared at the spot the three had just been standing in. They had simply vanished, no hand signs, no blur from running away extremely fast, just vanished. She looked at the crater behind her, nobody had even seen what had happened to Shikamaru, only that he was knocked unconscious immediately as Mikki didn't want to draw out her fight.

She thought about all three matches, the three had beaten these shinobi as if they were playing around, Lee was the fastest person in the village, rivaled by Gai and Kakashi. And Neji was a Jyuuken expert, but she had never seen him use his feet to fight someone and inject chakra that way. And Mikki, she moved just as fast as Naruto. But she didn't even make the fight last more than ten seconds to show off her speed like Naruto had with Lee, she had simply pounded him into the ground. She shook her head, those three would sure be welcome back as shinobi of this village as soon as they were done with their travels.

xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Naruto woke up the next morning and looked over at the sleeping form of Hinata right beside him, "You never told me you to even share the same bed." Mikki was standing there smirking.

"Yeah well, There's a lot you still don't know." Naruto said coolly. "How long you been up?"

Mikki tilted her head as if trying to count the time mentally, "Well, about three minutes."

Naruto sighed and stood up and looked around. He looked at his sister, "You up for a sparring match? Normally I would be sparring with Gaara about now but he didn't show up yet."

Mikki shrugged and walked out, "Where are we supposed to spar at?"

Naruto pointed at the sand village arena, "It's closed down but Gaara lets us use it as much as we want. So we usually hold sparring sessions there every day."

Mikki nodded and started running for it with Naruto right behind her.

They arrived to see Gaara and Yushika already sparring together, Yushika was trying to increase her speed so she was simply dodging all the sand bullets from every which way that Gaara was throwing at her.

"Who are they?"

Naruto looked over and remembered she hadn't met the rest of their group yet. "The guy throwing the sand bullets is Gaara, he's the Kazekage and also a Jinchuriki like me. The girl is Yushika, she's also Jinchuriki."

Mikki watched them for a second and started taking off her weights. Naruto did the same and they both activated their Kensengan.

Mikki and Naruto charged at each other, both using their own style of Taijutsu to attack and defend. Naruto was having fun sparring her, she moved as fast as him with his Kensengan on and was rather good with taijutsu. They started jumping all over the place trying to gain an advantage over the other, they even started throwing shuriken and kunai at each other, attempting to land a hit. Then Naruto saw a flash of blue and instantly recognized it and threw a lightning bolt of his own to meet it.

They stood staring at each other and deactivated their Kensengan at the same time. Both were panting from the extreme speeds that they had been moving.

Mikki broke the silence first though, "So you're lightning element also huh?"

Naruto shook his head and made a clone and had it walk towards Mikki. "Punch me." The clone told her.

Mikki punched the clone and it disappeared leaving behind a splash of water.

Mikki didn't appear surprised. "I should have known, lightning and water."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have the same elements as me you idiot. Anybody who know everything about you would be able to guess anything about me."

Naruto nodded. "yeah well that's what you get for being my sister."

They both looked over at the same time to see Gaara and Yushika sitting on the ground staring at them.

"Naruto, what are you talking about? You don't have a sister, you must be delusional right now." Gaara was shaking his head slowly as if he couldn't believe how stupid Naruto was being.

Naruto looked at Mikki, "hey, do you know how to cover your entire body with lightning chakra yet?"

Mikki nodded, "Why do you ask?"

Naruto didn't answer instead he asked another question. "Would you care to fight Gaara?"

Mikki shrugged and yelled out, "Hey Gaara! If you don't believe me then fight me!"

Gaara nodded and they both walked towards each other. Mikki didn't know how fast this sand guy would be so she activated her Kensengan immediately. As soon as she did Gaara moved sending sand bullets flying her way. Now she understood why Naruto had asked her if she could cover herself with lightning chakra. She only covered her hands though for the time being and was shocked for a moment the first time she felt glass in her hand. She would ask about it after the fight, but she took the glass and hurled it back at Gaara who managed to dodge it and send more bullets. They did that for a few minutes before Gaara stopped throwing sand.

"Alright I believe you, you have his blood limit, and you also move as fast."

Mikki nodded and went back to stand by Naruto. "You're not that slow yourself. However, those sand bullets you throw, once they are glass you can't do anything with them. You should find a way around that."

Gaara nodded, "I already have. Watch." He looked around and found a glass bullets on the ground and picked it up with his sand and threw it into the air. He caught it with a sand hand and threw it to Mikki who caught it without even taking her eyes off Gaara.

At the mention of glass Naruto got an idea, "Gaara, I know she isn't a Jinchuriki, but since she will be traveling with us and all, don't you think she should have a passport into the group?"

Gaara nodded, the frowned. "Naruto, I agree she does need one, so do Sakura and Ino as they will be traveling with us as well. The question is, since they aren't Jinchuriki, how do we know what shape to give them?"

Mikki was utterly confused. "What are you two talking about and why do I need a passport to get into your group? I'm already a part of it, aren't I?"

Naruto reached into his back pocket and threw his Kyuubi to Mikki. "You need a passport so that we can be sure you aren't being impersonated by someone who transformed into you, now unless someone is able to control sand like Gaara, these will be next to impossible to replicate."

Mikki turned the glass figurine around in her hands, she was impressed, it had Naruto's name engraved into the bottom and had a bolt of lightning bouncing around on the inside of it, not to mention it was the shape of a nine tailed fox at that. She looked up to see Gaara holding the Ichibi and Yushika holding out her Shichibi.

Naruto saw the look of awe on her face and decided to continue, "the problem is that since you aren't Jinchuriki, we don't know what shape to make the glass figurine. The Jinchuriki in our group had a glass miniature of the demon sealed inside them. You however, don't have a demon so we need a shape for you."

"and Sakura and Ino." Gaara added.

Naruto nodded watching his sister examine the glass figurine in her hands. "Well, really my blood limit should e enough proof that I'm me."

Gaara shook his head, "there is one technique, I heard of it but never seen it with my own eyes, but it allows the user to imitate blood limits for a short period of time. So your blood limit is worthless as far as proof goes."

Mikki just stared at the Kyuubi she was holding. "Then make one to match my two elements, can you form a hollow drop of water?"

Gaara nodded. _That is way too easy, she forgot that her name is going to appear on the bottom of it though._ Gaara started forming sand into a raindrop shape and made indentations of her name in the bottom. Mikki shot two bolts of lightning, one appearing inside and the other hitting the outside to turn the sand to glass. Gaara caught it with some sand and threw it to Mikki who stumbled trying to catch it.

"Hey watch it, I don't want my glass to break!"

Naruto smirked and asked to see it. When she threw it to him he caught it and slammed it into the ground. She ran forward expecting to find a bunch of shattered glass, instead she found her raindrop. Not even scratched. "How…?"

"It's made from two different types of chakra mixing which seems to make them almost indestructible, so far the only one here who can destroy them is Yushika."

Mikki looked at it with awe and stuck it in her pocket. She looked up to see Gaara turning towards Naruto. "Well that was a good idea from someone who shares your blood line Naruto, now the question is, what shape do we make for Sakura and Ino?"

Naruto shrugged. "Wait for them to show up and we can ask them."

"Ask who what?"

Naruto turned around to see Sakura, Ino, and Hinata walking toward them. "We were trying to decide what shape to make your passports into this group."

Sakura and Ino both got a very confuse look on their faces. "Why do we need passports?"

Naruto shook his head and pointed at Gaara, "It's his turn to explain."

"It's because you might be someone transformed as you trying to get information from the group. These things we make are almost impossible to replicate so we need to make them for the two of you, the question is, What shape do we make them?"

They both looked very confused so Naruto threw them his Kyuubi. "See, if you were Jinchuriki, it would be easy because you get the shape of your demon, but no demon so no ideas for shape. Mikki, show them yours that we just made."

Sakura looked around. "Naruto, there's no person named Mikki here."

Hinata giggled and Ino turned bright red at the sight of Naruto standing in his boxers all of a sudden with his pants around his ankles. "Dammit Mikki! I'll get you for that." And he vanished.

There was a scream as a blonde haired girl suddenly appeared, missing her shirt. She waved and vanished again to reappear a little ways away moving as a blur with Naruto as they started a new sparring match with their Kensengan.

Hinata pointed at the blue the blonde haired girl was making, "That's Mikki."

Sakura smirked. "Hinata you better watch out, her and Naruto were just undressing each other."

Hinata shook her head. "Do you really think Naruto would actually date his own sister?"

Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor and Ino's eyes suddenly seemed to take up her whole face. They looked over to where Naruto and Mikki stood across from each other shooting lightning and water bolts at each other in rapid succession both trying to land a hit on the other, but neither succeeding. At the same time they held up their hands, calling a temporary truce. They turned and walked back to the group.

"Sorry about the interruption, I'm Mikki, though I'm sure Hinata just told you all about me."

Sakura and Ino were still too shocked to even speak. Hinata slapped both of them across the face and walked over to stand by Naruto. "It's not polite to stare you know." She scolded the two.

Sakura regained herself. "You- you're Naruto's sister? H-how?"

Ino nodded, she had wanted to ask the question as well, but couldn't seem to bring herself to speak.

Mikki looked at Naruto and then back at the two girls, then back at Naruto before saying, "Naruto, you sure know a lot of girls around here. How many have dated you?"

All the other girls blushed a little as Naruto answered, "One, and she's standing right alongside me."

Mikki looked a little shocked. "You mean to tell me you haven't gone out with the pink haired hottie standing there?" she said pointing at Sakura.

Naruto decided to play along though. "Don't blame me! I tried to for years but she just wouldn't have it. With her it was always Sasuke this, or Sasuke that. I got sick of it and Hinata turned out to be perfect after all."

Sakura looked at the ground. How had she been so stupid. She was over Sasuke now, but it was too late.

Mikki stood rigid as Naruto mentioned the name Sasuke. She looked at him. "Sasuke? Not Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto and Sakura instantly snapped their gazes to her. Though it was Sakura who spoke first. "How do you know him?"

Mikki shuddered, "It's thanks to him I was able to escape Akutski. He said he was hoping his brother would be in the attack, but he wasn't so Sasuke bought me some time to escape before he vanished into thin air. He told me that now he had spared two lives of the same family. Does that mean you and him had some sort of fight and he kicked your ass?"

"When he was leaving to go join Orochimaru, we had a major blowout and both ended up going overboard with our abilities. In the end it was rasengan against chidori and chidori won that time. He didn't spare my life though, he ran because right after I was knocked out, Kakashi came and Sasuke fled from the scene."

Mikki nodded, "Now I understand what he meant by that though."

Naruto and Sakura suddenly became unnaturally quiet. Mikki decided to change the subject, "so, Sakura and Ino right? Any idea what your passports into the group should be?"

Both girls looked at each other Ino shook her head but Sakura nodded. "I like the bolt of lightning in the middle, but instead, any way of making it pink? If that is possible then I know just what I want."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. Colored chakra was Hinata's specialty, but she couldn't use lightning. They walked away together and Naruto watched Hinata push pink chakra out of her hands for him to see. It wasn't colored until it got about three inches from her hand.

Naruto tried colored chakra but it just wasn't working. Hinata put her hands on his wrists and nodded. Naruto pushed the chakra out of his hands, while Hinata pumped necessary chakra into him to create the color. He then shot a bolt of lightning and it turned out pink. He nodded at Hinata and they both walked back.

"Ok Sakura, what was your idea?" Naruto asked as they got back to her.

Sakura blushed a little at being so picky on her design. "A Sakura blossom with the pink lightning bolt in the middle of it."

Naruto looked over to see Gaara collapse on the ground after hearing such a complicated design. Sakura noticed too, for she immediately said, "if you can do it Gaara."

Gaara stood back up and gather a ball of sand and started shaping it into a Sakura blossom. Once he had the shape down he emptied it out to make it hollow and pressed Sakura's name into the bottom of it, then nodded to Naruto. Hinata put her hands on Naruto's wrists and Naruto shot the two bolts of lightning needed to create the trapped lightning bolt inside the glass.

Sakura ran forward to stop her glass from falling and managed to catch it before hitting the ground. Gaara smirked while Naruto laughed and asked to see it. Sakura threw it to him, and Naruto slammed it into the ground, the same way he had with Mikki's. Sakura gasped and ran forward to pound Naruto into the ground when she saw her Sakura blossom still in one piece.

"They are nearly impossible to destroy Sakura, don't worry about simply dropping them." Naruto told her as she picked it up.

They turned to Ino who tapped her mouth with one finger, trying to decide what shape she wanted. She looked at the flower Sakura was holding, she needed something different, something that was just her. She walked towards Gaara and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and started forming sand. She went to Naruto and Hinata and asked for a purple flame in the center. Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry, Ino, I can't do fire element very well, if you want a flame, talk to Yushika, she does the flames in the group."

Ino nodded and walked over to Yushika and they saw her start explaining things to her, she nodded and walked over, asking Hinata for some color help. Hinata nodded and once Gaara let them know it was ready, Yushika shot two flames at the sand and there was a glass flame shape with a purple flame inside it.

Ino gave an excited yelp and ran forward to see it. She stared at it in awe, it turned out even better than she had hoped for.

"You know, Gaara, Yushika, Hinata, and me should start a business once we are done with the Akutski, we can make different colored flames, lightning bolts, drops of water, and different shapes of the glass itself. Imagine how much people would pay for indestructible glass."

They all nodded but didn't want to think of running a business right then. Now everyone who was in the group, Jinchuriki or not, had their own glass miniature with something inside it. They decided to have a simple sparring session, sort of like a battle royal. They had to doge and attack everyone. Ino however, turned out to be the most vulnerable as her main technique left her own body open for attack. They started trying to find a way to get around it, but once again luck would not be on their side.

**Page **3


	16. Chapter 16

NaruHina Story: Chapter 16

No sooner had they discovered Ino's problem in combat than they heard footsteps behind them.

"If this is the group I'm looking for then you must have grown because I was told that there were only four of you."

Naruto spun around with a kunai in hand and raised it to stop any attack if this person decided to strike.

Standing there was a rather tall guy, seemingly in his twenties. He had short blue hair and no visible facial hair. Not even eyebrows. He wore a blue shirt with a green and black ying-yang on the back of it. And he wore the forehead protector of a hidden mist shinobi.

"It depends on what group you are looking for." Gaara replied coolly.

The man looked at the group; he counted seven people standing there. "This can't be it, I know you didn't manage to gather together seven Jinchuriki in such a short amount of time. Do you know where the Jinchuriki group is?"

Naruto decided to play this Gaara's way. "We might, depends on why you ask."

He looked over at Gaara who nodded, approving his answer.

The man shook his head, "like I'm going to tell you, you will probably all react the same way as my village and just completely ignore me."

Naruto had anticipated the response. "You mean because of the demon sealed inside you?"

The man froze. "How could you have guessed that?"

"Why else would you be looking for the Jinchuriki group?" Naruto shot back.

The man smirked, "guess I should be more tactful in trying to find them then huh?" He dropped to his knees, "well if you plan on killing me, make it quick, long painful deaths are really not my thing."

Naruto shook his head. "Why would I kill a fellow Jinchuriki? I'm trying to save them, which is why I started this group."

The man looked up shocked. "You almost have all nine Jinchuriki then. It's almost time for Akutski to fall."

Naruto shook his head again. "No, there are only four Jinchuriki here, the rest are people who wish to help us in our cause."

The man looked at them all suspiciously. "How do I know you tell the truth?"

Naruto smirked at him, "That is where trust comes in. See, you want to know if I'm telling the truth, and I want to know if you are really a Jinchuriki."

The man nodded. "Yes, if you are a Jinchuriki like me then you will have a seal only visible when you attempt to use chakra somewhere on your body."

Naruto nodded and the man turned around and lifted up his shirt to reveal a seal on his back.

Naruto pulled up his shirt to reveal the seal on his stomach.

The man nodded and stepped forward, "Now, who are the Jinchuriki here?"

Hinata, Yushika and Gaara stepped forward to stand by Naruto. "Them," Naruto said as they stepped forward. He looked at the three people standing in the back now.

"And who are they?"

"The blonde on the left is my sister and the other two are friends who will be traveling with us when it comes time to gather other Jinchuriki or in the end, fight the Akutski."

The man nodded. "I am Yukemota Taisu."

Naruto nodded. "I am Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata stepped forward, "Hyuuga Hinata"

Gaara's turn came next, "Gaara." He said, he was still the only one who knew his last name.

"Takanata Yushika" the last Jinchuriki stepped forward to introduce herself.

Taisu turned to the other three as Mikki stepped forward "Uzumaki Mikki."

Ino looked at the ground as she said "Yamanaka Ino."

"Haruno Sakura." The last pink haired girl said.

He nodded, "Now how will I be able to tell if any of you are imposters at any given point? People can give the illusion that they have a seal on them if they transform."

The group looked at each other and all took out their glass miniatures and held them out. Taisu looked at them all in awe as he walked around to examine each one. When he finished he smirked and shook his head. "They look awesome, but it is just glass after all. What happens if it breaks?"

Gaara held out his Ichibi and told him to break it. Taisu slammed it into the ground, stomped on it, and even used some fire techniques on it to try making it shatter from extreme heat. And it remained perfectly unscratched. "Alright, I give, what's the secret?"

Gaara smirked. "I control sand, it is my blood limit you might say. I can form it to these shapes and anyone who uses lightning or fire and heat the sand up so it's like glass. Instant miniature. Plus with the chakra mixing to create the glass, it makes it almost an indestructible force. The only one here who has been able to break one is Yushika and she had to concentrate really hard."

Taisu nodded. He wanted one, but he needed to make sure he was accepted first, he opened his mouth to speak but Gaara cut him off.

"So what demon is sealed inside of you?"

Taisu eyed him suspiciously. "Aren't you a little quick to be asking that question?"

"No, I'm not. I need to know so I can create your miniature. If I don't know the demon, I can't make the glass. Otherwise, you have the possibility of being imitated."

Taisu thought about it and nodded, "Mittsubi."

Gaara nodded and started forming the shape in his sand. "Now, what would you like inside of it? Nothing too fancy alright?"

Taisu nodded, he was an expert with flames, and he knew exactly how to do this. Gaara got the shape and pressed the name into the bottom and nodded to Taisu who made a green and black flame appear on the inside while a normal flame surrounded it and turned it to glass. Everyone stepped closer to get a good look and nodded their approval.

Naruto was looking at the demon, "hey Taisu, what is the badger's special ability?"

Taisu look at him, confused.

"I mean, every Jinchuriki has a special ability they inherit from the demon sealed inside them. What's yours?"

Taisu shook his head. "One thing you will have to get used to is the fact that I don't give out information until I receive information, policy of mine and I'm sticking to it."

Naruto nodded, "wise policy, no worries, here, whatever information you give out about yourself, you will receive the same. It's kinda the group policy."

"Well, for the first time at least I'm still sticking with my own."

Naruto shrugged, "suit yourself, I have the kyuubi sealed inside me, I have enhanced healing from it, and Yushika has the same from her Shichibi. Hinata gets the byakugan from her Gobi and Gaara gets his sand control from the Ichibi."

Taisu looked thoughtful for a second. "I don't know how to explain my talents that come from the badger, so I guess I'll just show you."

He stood back and started channeling chakra to his hands where a blue glow started forming. He slowly started to lift off the ground and move around. "This is my ability, it allows me to levitate, or if any of you require stupid terms, fly."

Everyone stared as Taisu started flying around them all, he was a bit slow with the ability, but with time he would be able to increse his speed to be a great asset to any team.

Gaara smirked and started to gather a sand cloud underneath him and began to lift himself into the air to watch Taisu more closely.

Taisu looked up in surprise as Gaara floated up towards him. "You can fly too huh? Guess my ability isn't all that great then."

Gaara shook his head, "No, I can't fly, I'm only making the sand fly while I'm standing on it. That's my ability, sand control."

Ino suddenly started hovering above the ground and was looking around with an extremely confused look on her face, "what the hell? Alright, whoever started the genjutsu better knock it off."

Taisu laughed as he brought her towards him.

Ino stared at him, "It's you isnt it?"

Taisu nodded. "I can make others fly as well," he slowly started lowering them both back to the ground, "However, making others fly takes a great deal more chakra and is very tough to keep it going for long."

Ino was only staring at him with little hearts in her eyes. "Wow, that is so amazing!"

"So how old are you anyway?" Gaara didn't need anyone getting flirty just yet with the new guy till they knew more about him.

Taisu shook his head, "you won't know until I know about you."

Ino jumped into his view immediately, "I'm sixteen and very single right now!"

Everyone else sighed as they slowly all told him that they were all either fifteen or sixteen except for Mikki, who was twenty, even though she still acted sixteen.

Taisu nodded when they had all finished, "I know I look older, but I'm only eighteen," turning to Ino he added, "and I'm also single, though the loud flirty types just aren't for me."

Ino was shot down, but she decided not to let him get the last word in. "Yeah well that's your problem then, it's you who will be missing out."

Taisu widened his eyes, "oh? Well then why are you so desperate for a date if you act like you can have anyone you want? You must be the type that is always chasing after everyone though everyone finds you annoying."

Ino couldn't think of anything to say, though she got extremely irritated when Naruto cut in just then.

"Taisu, I suggest you don't talk like that towards her."

Taisu turned towards him, "What? You gonna pound me for saying that?"

Naruto shook his head, "no, I agree with you actually, so I'm not gonna pound you, though she might."

Taisu turned back towards Ino to see her clench her fist and charge at him. He tried to run but he just culdnt move fast enough and he found himself flying through the air and into a pile of shadow clones Naruto had set up so he wouldn't get severely hurt.

"Don't you ever call me annoying again!" Ino screamed at him as he stood back up. He smirked and put his hands behind his back to activate his flgith abilities, "Well, the fact that you hit me for it just goes to show that you really are and don't want to admit it. If it wasn't true then you would have just shrugged it off."

Once again she charged at him but right before she could hit ihm, he lifted off and she flew right under him about to crash into a tree and she foun that she was movin too fast to stop. She closed her eyes, but when the impact didn't come, she opened them to see herself floating with just an inch between her nose and the tree. She turned her head around as she felt herself moving against her will. She saw that she was moving towards Taisu who just sat there smirking.

She though he was in reach and swung her fist to try to hit him. But he was just out of reach. "Stop struggling will you? If you keep it up your going to fall."

Ino instantly froze and looked down, she was higher up than she remembered and she was only going higher.

When she could no longer see the ground she looked back up at Taisu. "What do you want, I know you didn't bring me up here this high with an ability that drains you just to tell me to stop fighting you."

He shook his head and pulled her closer to him so he could grab he arms and hold her instead of wasting energy making her fly. "Look, I'll admit that you have the looks to probably get any guy you wanted. But the way you go about it is just wrong. That blonde haired idiot has a better chance of getting girlfriend than you do of getting a boyfriend with your attitude."

"But he already has a girlfriend!" Ino burst out.

"My point exactly. So I brought you up here to tell you that until you have a new way of trying to get a date, give up."

Ino was crushed. _How could he say such a thing?_ _Wait, he said to give up until I had a new way of trying to get a date, does that mean….?_

Taisu nodded as he saw the expression on her face switch from disappointment to curiosity. "Yes, that means that I will wait until you have something new to try."

She suddenly felt like she could fly without his help and almost asked him to let her go when she realized what would happen if she did. _This person is actually willing to give me a second chance! They aren't going to label me as annoying and stick with it like everyone else does!_ She managed to stay awake long enough for them to reach the ground, but once they landed, she fainted.

Mikki walked forward and saw Ino laying there, "let me guess, you like her looks but not her attitude?"

Taisu nodded, "that's exactly what I told her, how did you know?"

Mikki sighed, "I was told that once, though I never even attempted to try a second time. I hope she has the guts to."

Taisu nodded and looked around, "So where do you all stay?"

Gaara stepped forward, "Well, Naruto and Hinata have been sharing a hidden room since everyone here is kinda fond of him for beating the Kazekage in a fight. Everyone else has been staying at the hotel, except for Mikki, she just recently showed up yesterday and stayed in Naruto's room last night though I think she would like her own hotel room for tonight."

Mikki nodded.

Sakura stepped forward and picked Ino up off the ground. "I'm going to take her back to our room, it doesn't look like she will be training for a few hours at least."

"Sorry bout that, I didn't think she would react that way." Taisu was now scratching his head in a nervous way.

Sakura shurgged, "why don't you come along and get a room set up? It's a bitch trying to get one late in the day."

Taisu shrugged and walked off with Sakura while the remaining five people looked at each other.

Naruto checked to make sure they were out of earshot and turned to everyone else, "Well we know who Ino ends up with now!"

He was instantly clobbered by Mikki, "You idiot, don't you dare ruin this for her."

Naruto backed up a bit, "that was a cheap shot, and what makes you thinki'd ruin it!"

Mikki activated her kensengan at the same time as Naruto and they started getting into a rather heated friendly fight. Water, lightning, shuriken, kunai. They were all flying back and forth in super speed as the two fought. They both halted at the same time and stood there panting.

"Naruto, you need to move faster if you want to hit me!" Mikki called out to him.

"I could say the same to you!" he yelled back at her. This made her frustrated and they charged at each other again, both moving faster than ever to try to hit the other and win the argument.

Hinata watched the two blurs with her Byakugan activated. She was just trying to watch the chakra flow with it, but her vision started getting blurry, she shook her head and tried even harder to see what was happening. Then she felt rather strange, and she heard a voice in her mind, one that she had grown to recognize recently.

_**Hello girl, feeling funny are you?**_

_How did you know? What's happening?_

_**I'm what's happening, don't forget that the only reason you have the Byakugan is because I'm sealed inside you and I supply your family with it.**_

_That doesn't answer my question, what is really happening?_

_**We are fusing, you are about to experience Byakugan like you have never experienced it before, though it will come with a price, since it will be your beginning, you will be extremely drained from it.**_

_Why is this happening now?_

_**Because I chose now to make it happen. Now, be careful with your new ability.**_

_But how will I know how to control it?_

There was no answer and her vision suddenly cleared and she was able to see everything. She looked at a tree and saw that even it had a chakra flow in it. Though she felt strange with this byakugan, almost as if a hand was reaching out. She tried to control it but the hand reached for the tree and the chakra flow was cut off immediately, leaving the tree to shrivel up.

Hinata gasped and looked at a bush nearby, an the hand swept out without her consent and she saw the bush die as well as the chakra flow was cut off.

Suddenly, even with her protesting, her eyes turned towards Naruto and Mikki, who were blurring around in their fight. She knew what would happen if the 'hand' reached them. She shut her eyes and hoped that would stop her technique. She heard a loud scream coming from nearby and thought she had hit Naruto. _Oh no! I hit him, I killed him! No, no no no no NO!!!!_

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx

Naruto and Mikki suddenly stopped their fight and looked over to see Hinata laying on the group, the sound of her falling had shaken both of them from the duel. Everyone tured to look at the newly limp form of Hinata.

Naruto looked around the group from one person to the next. Everyone seemed just as confused as him so he decided to take Hinata back to their room, thus training ended for the day.

**Page **3


	17. Chapter 17

NaruHina Story: Chapter 17

[Pick the date]

Hinata opened her eyes. Something wasn't right, she still couldn't see even with her eyes open. _Oh no! That new technique blinded me!_ She reached up to feel her face and was relieved to find that she was simply wearing a sleep mask. _Wait, I don't wear these! _ She ripped the mask off and looked around the room. There, sleeping on a row of hospital chairs was none other than Naruto. She stared longingly at him for a few seconds, just admiring him in the moonlight shining through the window, when her stomach growled. She put her hands on her stomach and looked down, but immediately looked back up when she heard a rather loud crash on the floor. She looked over the side of her bed to see Naruto rubbing his head.

"Hinata-chan, did your stomach have to be so loud? It woke me up." Naruto complained.

Hinata had a very red face now. _All it took to wake him up was my stomach growling? _ She could remember several stories Sakura had told her about trying to get Naruto up for missions and nothing would work except saying they were going to get ramen.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I guess I'm a little hungry," her face got redder as her stomach growled again. She looked back to where Naruto was and was about to ask how long she was out, but he was gone. _Oh, He'll be back. _

Sure enough, Naruto came blurring into the room, with a hospital tray of food. "Just like before eh Kitty? Only I'm faster now!" he gave her one of those goofy grins only Naruto could make. She opened her mouth to speak but Naruto put up a hand. "Eat first. Ask questions after."

Some thing about the way Naruto said that made her shiver. _He sounded too serious when he said that, what happened and how long was I out? _ She knew she wouldn't get any answers until he was sastisfied that she had eaten at least enough to stop her stomach from complaining. So she ate, it didn't take her long to find that she was more hungry than she had thought and had the tray completely clean in just under a minute.

"Naruto-kun, how long was I out?"

Naruto sighed. "It's been a week since you fainted at the training ground. I didn't think you were talking to your demon this time, so the hospital staff said you were simply in a coma with a low chance of waking up. Of course I didn't believe them." He said pointing at himself and grinning.

"But what happened while I was out?" Hinata could tell that there was something he wasn't telling her.

Naruto spun around and walked out of the room. _Is it really so bad that he can't tell me?_ Right when she was aout for him to come back in he, amazingly enough, walked into the room and held out a mirror for her.

"Take a look and see for yourself what happened, _**Kitty.**_" He put extra emphasis on the word 'kitty' for a reason she knew, but was too nervous to ask. She took the mirror and looked into it and gasped.

"N-naruto- k-kun…..I-I have c-cat ears!" she was now frantic, _What will everyone think of me now? Oh no, Naruto probably finds me repulsive! _As soon as that last thought crossed her mind she broke down and started crying.

Naruto had his arms around her in an instant. "Relax Kitty, there's no way you can be ashamed of those ears." He leaned back a little to see her more clearly, "actually, they look kinda cute on you." He said with a smirk.

She looked into his eyes that kept shifting, as if there was something else he wanted to say, "Naruto-kun, what is it? I know you want to say something else to me….." She trailed off fearing the worst.

Naruto smiled at her and grabbed her hand, but instead of holding it or kissing it, he pulled her hand behind her, until she screamed. "WHAT IS THAT!"

Naruto visibly flinched from her reaction. As calm as he could, he answered her question, "It's your tail." He said simply, as if it didn't matter to him whether or not she had a tail. Her eyes grew wider and he could see her lip quivering as if she was fighting back tears.

"Hinata-chan," he decided it would be better not to be calling her 'Kitty' at this crucial point in time, "relax ok, all you did was use with your demon." He tried to give her the most reassuring smile he possibly could. But what she said next, prevented him.

"I'm ugly." She didn't even look at him as she said it, just looked down at her sheet.

Now it was Naruto's turn for his eyes to grow wide, "Hinata-chan, don't say that." He used his hand to hold her head up so she was looking directly at him instead of her hospital sheets, "you are not ugly. You're still my Kitty." He gave the biggest smile he could make as he finished with those words.

Hinata could feel the tears threatening to fall again, but she fought them back. She looked at Naruto sitting there with a mischievious grin on his face, "Naruto-kun, what……"

Whatever she was planning on saying, was immediately lost to er mind as Naruto pulled her into a kiss. She just sat there stunned until he pulled away. "Naruto-kun?"

He reach back to scratch his head nervously, "Heh, sorry Kitty, I guess the ears and tail are just a little too sexy."

Next thing Naruto knew he was on the floor with a bruise on his head. "Naruto! Don't say stuff like that to her, you're both underage still for that kind of stuff!"

Naruto looked up to see Mikki glaring at him while Hinata's face seemed as red as a tomato. "Hey, we're both 16 here, I'm allowed to talk like that to her!" Naruto shouted at his sister. Mikki visibly enraged and Naruto zoomed out the door, "Bye Kitty! I'll stop by later!"

Mikki looked at Hinata once and zoomed off after Naruto, obviously still planning on knocking some sense into him.

Naruto knew there was no way to outrn Mikki since they were both the same speed. So he decided to just go straight to the arena where they could fight in peace. Well, sort of, if fighting in peace is possible.

Soon as they arrived she realized what he was planning, and they both charged, though her reasons for fighting Naruto were long forgotten by now, so it was just a sparring match, with a few bumps. Mikki was charging naruto when he suddenly disappeared and she saw the rift for the dimension with her Kensengan. She immediately headed for it and followed him.

Mikki looked around in the black forest and located another rift that was recently opened, Naruto would have been the only one to do that, so she followed.

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx

"Dammit! Not again!"

The words made Tsunade jump and spill her sake all over the papers she was supposed to be filling out. She got up and stormed out of the office.

Naruto was falling from above the hokage tower just like last time. He heard a laugh behind him and saw Mikki slowly floating down with a parachute.

"I knew you would end up doing that again, so I prepared. Idiot" Mikki sneered at him as he fell, though much to her surprise, a clone chain suddenly appeared and grabbed onto her ankles, thus keeping Naruto from crashing into the ground.

She got infuriated that he hadn't crashed like he always did, he was always proving to her how fast he could think on his feet. She floated down and the parachute dissappeared into a cloud of smoke. They were only a few feet away from each other both waiting for the other to make the first move. But neither got the chance……………

"UZUMAKI!!!" the yell had some very intense anger in it, Naruto and Mikki turned to see Tsunade covered in sake and steaming from anger. In a flash they both bolted now to busy running for their lives to be worried about fighting.

In her anger, Tsunade seemed to be moving as fast as both of them, which was greatly surprising to them both who had to try very hard not to get pounded into the ground. "Baa-chan! What did I do!?" Naruto was really confused as to how the soaked Tsunade related to her being mad at him.

"You little twerp! Your screaming as you fell scared me and made me spill my sake!! It was my last bottle too!" She clenched her fist getting read to start another onslaught of punches.

Naruto put up a hand "hold on hold on, no nO NO!" he screamed as she lunged for him again, he did the first thing that came to mind and grabbed his frog coin purse. He pulled out some money and threw it at Tsunade who caught it and widened her eys in shock.

"Just go buy more sake Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled and she vanished into town, obviously looking for a liquor store.

Naruto turned to Mikki, "now where were we?" he asked as they lunged at each other yet again……..


	18. Chapter 18

NaruHina Story: Chapter 18

**Authors note: **Ok, I am sorry I have not been updating this story, I have started on a new story, and I kinda just lost my interest in writing fanfic. However, I do not wish for this story to be incomplete, so I need someone to take over the story for me. Below is a start for chapter 18. If anyone who reads this is interested in continuing my story, just finish the chapter and mail it to me. If I like your style, you can have the story and I'll be sure to update everyone on the new writer. Again I'm sorry for bailing on the story I just can't seem to write it anymore. Sorry fans! If you wish to email me then send ur mail to c o u g a r k i l l z (this is where that little a with the swirly thing goes) h o t m a i l . c o m

"Now, where were we?" Naruto asked as they charged again.

"HOLD IT!"

Naruto and Mikki froze and turned to look at where the voice had come from. Nothing. They looked at each other in confusion, but decided to shrug it off. They started charging at each other once more…..

"DAMN YOU IDIOTS WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!?!?!?"

Now Naruto and Mikki were extremely confused, all fighting forgotten they stood back to back in a defensive stance, waiting for any attacker to dare to challenge them.

"So Naruto, whos the dumb blonde stupid enough to copy your idiotic hair style?"

Mikki clenched her teeth in anger, and slowly, through gritted teeth said, "the last person to diss my hair, received 2 weeks of getting beaten up daily. Are you sure you want to go down that route?"

"Ahhhh, but how do u plan on beating me up if you can't see me?"

Naruto and Mikki were still looking around when suddenly they heard a "Gotcha!" from behind them, and a man flew out of a tree with a Naruto clone attached to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: hahahahah, sorry about the previous chapter people. It was my way of making sure this story was worth continuing. Thanks so much for all the messages telling me that this story was too good to stop, so here is chapter 18.**

"Now, where were we?" Naruto asked as they charged again.

"HOLD IT!"

Naruto and Mikki froze and turned to look at where the voice had come from. Nothing. They looked at each other in confusion, but decided to shrug it off. They started charging at each other once more…..

"DAMN YOU IDIOTS WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!?!?!?"

Now Naruto and Mikki were extremely confused, all fighting forgotten they stood back to back in a defensive stance, waiting for any attacker to dare to challenge them.

"So Naruto, whos the dumb blonde stupid enough to copy your idiotic hair style?"

Mikki clenched her teeth in anger, and slowly, through gritted teeth said, "the last person to diss my hair, received 2 weeks of getting beaten up daily. Are you sure you want to go down that route?"

"Ahhhh, but how do u plan on beating me up if you can't see me?"

Naruto and Mikki were still looking around when suddenly they heard a "Gotcha!" from behind them, and a man flew out of a tree with a Naruto clone attached to him.

The Naruo clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the man sat there scratching the back of his head, looking extremely embarrassed. "I forgot I was dealing with a shadow clone master here, heh."

Mikki grabbed his shirt and lifted him into the air. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man hastily started going through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He held out a piece of paper and a pen and said "autograph?"

Naruto suddenly recognized the man's voice, despite the appearance he had chosen. "Ok, Ero-senin. You can drop the disguise."

There was a cloud of smoke, but instead of Jiraiya standing there, he saw Kakashi. "Nani? Where…….How…..You?"

Kakashi actually chuckled at the confused Naruto. "You idiot, you of all people should know that you change your voice when you transform."

Naruto looked at Mikki and could have swore he saw little hearts dancing around her head as she stared at Kakashi. He looked at Kakashi who seemed to not have noticed. Instead Kakashi turned back to Naruto and said "Hokage-sama wishes to see you in the tower."

Naruto was now really confused, "Why didn't she talk to me just a second ago when she was chasing me?"

Kakashi chuckled, "An enraged Tsunade is not a logical one, she, er…forgot while she was chasing you."

Naruto and Mikki started walking towards the Hokage tower but Kakashi grabbed Mikki's arm. "She said she wanted Naruto alone."

Mikki suddenly had a very sly grin on her face as she said "guess im stuck with you then Kakashi."

Kakashi's one visible eye remained emotionless as he said "Maybe some other time" and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Naruto! Did you see him aban-" Mikki looked around the clearing. "Naruto?" She let out a long sigh and decided to go back to the Sand village.

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office and slumped into a chair casually saying "What do you want Baa-chan?"

"……….."

"Baa-chan? Hello? What's wrong?"

Naruto had never seen anyone move so fast before as he suddenly found a fist in his face sending him backwards into a wall.

Naruto sat up rubbing his head "Baa-chan,what the hell!"

This time Narto knew what was coming and activated his Kensengan to move. Tsunade charged and hit nothing but a wall. She turned around to see Naruto casually sitting in her Hokage chair. "So what did you call me here for?" he said, yawning.

Tsunade was a little more than irritated now, Naruto was only toying with her. "I called you here to talk about your plan for Akutski."

She had Naruto's full attention now. "I'll admit you have a good intention, but it is too dangerous."

Naruto just stared, she was not expecting this, this is the part where he yells and argues with her. _What did Hinata do to him? _"Naruto you realize that just by having five Jinchuriki's in one place you could be creating disaster?"

Naruto smirked "I know, that's why were going after Akutski in one week."

"ONEWEEK?!?!?! HOW DO YOU PLAN ON TAKING ON AKUTSKI IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?!?!?!" Tsunade had exploded at Naruto's arrogance.

"One week," Naruto repeated, "Our group has been training to the point that even if we werent Jinchuriki, I think we could beat them. Well if that's all….." Naruto didn't even finish his statement as he vanished. No movement at all, just vanished from behind her desk.

"Damn him, he thinks he's so tough." Tsunade summoned Kakashi into her office, "I need you to do some extreme stealthing for me since my last two spies were caught, I think you can surely do better for me."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx

"Dammit! Why?!?"

Hinata was woken up by the sudden commotion. "Naruto?" she whispered.

The yelling was accomodated by a sudden crash and some very loud laughing. "Hahah, Naruto, you need to learn to control where you appear."

"You make it sound so easy, yet you cant even control the dimensions yet."

Hinata lay there listening to their argument for a few minutes before she heard Naruto say "Not now, I need to go out for a while, I'll be back later."

Naruto disappeared so Mikki decided to go check on Hinata.

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx

"So you made it Naruto."

"I did, now what do you want?"

"I have news for you, something you will want to hear."

"Well spill it already."

"Very well, Akutski has captured a Jinchuriki. It will take three days to seal the demon for their purposes."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because after we finish sealing it, Akutski will be weak. It would be a rather nice time to attack us I would think."

Naruto put his hand to his chin, apparently trying to take in the information. The man held out a scroll, "take this, it will lead you to the hideout, this Sealing will be attended by all Akutski. Don't ask why because I do not know myself."

Naruto took the scroll and nodded, "you have done well, you will make an excellent spy for Konoha someday should you decide to join us."

The man bowed his head "perhaps I will, but only time will tell. But now I must be going before I am missed by my partner."

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx

Hinata was sitting there talking to Mikki when Naruto walked in, looking rather serious.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry Kitty. I just need to get our group together, we need to talk, now."

Hinata looked more worried after he said that though.

"I'm gonna go get everyone and have them meet in this room. I'll be back in a bit." And with that he disappeared.

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx

No more than thirty minutes later Naruto had everyone gathered in the room, he even had a nurse bring a small desk into the room. As soon as he was sure Naruto had everyone's attention, Naruto pulled out the scroll and unrolled it over the desk.

"Naruto, what is that?" Gaara was surprised to say the least.

"This, everyone, is a map to the Akutski hideout."

**Authors note: dun dun dun. Yes I know, story is definitely picking up, but don't worry, I have plans for this story to continue long after the fight with Akutski. So nobody think its coming to an end. Ok, next chapter will be up soon, hopefully….until then, enjoy the story and my awesome prank of giving it away. =-b**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Yes I know, all of a sudden there's author's notes on the chapters. Well, let's just say that this author was too stupid to realize that you had to add them into the original copy, I was still trying to figure out how to do it through the site. -.-' Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Naruto! What the hell did you say that was?!?" Mikki obviously was having trouble believing that the thing in front of her was actually a map to Akutski's hideout.

Naruto sighed. "This….. is ….. a …… map …. of ….. the …. Akutski … hideout." Naruto decided to break it down so it was real simple for his sister.

Mikki glared at him, but surprisingly, didn't say anything.

"So, how do we know it's real? And how did you get it?" Gaara apparently didn't trust the map one bit.

"It's real, that much I can tell you, I can't tell you how I got it however."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because I can't risk anyone blowing the cover of the spy in Akutski."

This got a gasp from a few of the girls in the room, and a few guys were lookin at Naruto suspiciously.

"So, how do we know this spy of yours isn't double crossing us and setting us up for a trap?" Taisu asked.

"Because he knows I will kill him if he decides to double cross us."

Finally Hinata spoke up, "Naruto-kun, that is too soon, none of us are ready to be able to take on Akutski members yet, not without unleashing all the demons which would cause complete chaos."

"But that's why we have to go so soon. The Akutski captured a demon and will be performing a jutsu to take the demon from the container, it takes three days to complete and will drain the Akutski of their chakra. They will be weak enough for us to kill them all easily. We set out tomorrow as Akutski are starting the jutsu tonight. We should get to the hideout right when they are done."

"Naruto, you may be the strongst here, well, besides Mikki since you both are pretty equal, but you still aren't the official leader of this group. You don't decide when we will go kill Akutski, and you have no way of forcing us to go." Sakura pointed out.

Naruto shrugged, "No I can't force any of you to go, but I will tell you this: If you don't come with me, I'll go by myself." And with that he walked out of the room leaving a rather stunned group of jinchuriki and friends.

---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx

Naruto woke up the next morning and got dressed for battle. He chose some pants that had a ton of pockets, which he stuffed full of kunai and explosive tags and anything he could think of possibly needing.

He finished getting dressed and walked to the front gate to see Mikki standing there.

"I have decided to go, though nobody else thought this plan would work. I hope I am making the right decision by going." Mikki said to him. Naruto only nodded and continued walking.

The guards at the main gate saw him coming and moved in front of him. "Kazekage-sama has ordered us to stop you from leaving the village if we see you coming."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You will get out of my way or you will die." He said coldy.

The guards looked at each other and then back at Naruto, "then kill us." They said in unison.

No sooner had they finished their sentence and they both found Kunai in both of their chests. They looked at each other again and smirked before vanishing into thin air.

Naruto and Mikki took off sprinting out of the village.

xxx----xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx----xxx

Kakashi was having trouble keeping up with Naruto and Mikki, and they didn't even have their Kensengan turned on. Thouh part of his problem was that he was worried. Naruto had just killed two guards in cold blood, in a different village at that! This could be taken as an act of war.

He suddenly stopped when he sensed someone behind. He jumped off to the side and saw a blonde girl go running by. _Naruto, you sure are popular in the sand village, you even have your own fan girl._

He waited until the girl got a little ahead and took off again, making sure not to be spotted.

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx

"Mikki?"

"I know, I sense them too."

"It's the fan girl from the sand, and Kakashi is following her."

Mikki nodded and they both activated their Kensengan and took off at full speed. "Kakashi will still be able to find us, but this should at least lose the girl. And if Kakashi cant find us he will summon tracking dogs to follow us. The question is, why is he here in the first place?"

"Probably sent by Baa-chan to spy on us." Naruto said as he made a clone and had it disappear to the side.

Mikki looked at him confused. Naruto looked forward and said "I'm going to slow the girl down, I want to lose her for sure, Kakashi might be helpful when it comes time to fight though."

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx

Narutos clone made a copy of itself after it was created and left to distract the girl. The clones split up until they heard someone running towards them. One clone jumped out and stood in front of Namiki.

"Namiki, you need to go back to your village, if you don't then I will take you back."

Namiki smiled at him, "well if you're coming back with me then let's go."

The Naruto clone picked her up and started running back to the village. With her, soon as they reached the gates however, he told Namiki he was just a clone and poofed away into a cloud of smoke.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" echoed throughout the world.

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx

Kakashi was watching the clone and Namiki go until he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the other Naruto clone. Kakashi immediately fell off the tree he was sitting on.

"Kakashi-sensei, we know you're following us, and you ould be useful in a day or two, but try to keep your presence hidden better in the future." And with that the clone poofed away.

Kakashi sat there, stunned, Naruto sure had improved to be able to spot him even though he was hiding his chakra signatures. He got back up and continued running after Naruto and Mikki.

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx

"Okay, the girl is back at the village and Kakashi knows we know about him. Ahhh, the usefulness of clones." Mikki said.

Naruto just smirked, "the only forbidden jutsu I know, and it's my most commonly used jutsu."

With their Kensengan activated they managed to reach the Akutski hideout that night and decided to rest and regain their chakra and attack during the next day, maybe they would be able to interupt the demon stealing jutsu and save the junchuriki, they only hoped they could.

xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xx----xx---xxx

Kakashi panted as he finally saw signs that Naruto and Mikki had made a camp, they must have been there for some time.

"Why don't you go join them at the camp?"

Kakashi looked over and saw a Naruto clone there, he was so tired he didn't even notice the clone.

Kakashi nodded and jumped down into the camp. They all knew they needed a watch, but all were to tired to stay up. Soon all were asleep and were not disturbed until morning.

The sun shone down on what used to be a camp, they had decided to get rid of all traces they had made, even having Kakashi use a mild earth jutsu to disguise foot prints and such.

The three stealthed up to a cave, Naruto peeked around the corner and saw a blue light. In the light was a person, and standing around the person was nine people all wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

Suddenly one of them disappeared.

Naruto spun around to block a fist aimed right at his face. He knew who it was without even looking at them, the punch was half-hearted, not meant to hit him but made to look like he was trying.

Naruto looked up at him and grinned, "So you werent lying after all."

The man simply nodded and looked back into the cave. "They know you are here, and they refuse to stop the jutsu, they sent me here to kill you but they do not know."

Naruto nodded and looked back into the cave to see another one disappear.

The man looked around "they will send one at a time to keep the jutsu going as long as possible….they must think I am having trouble with you."

Naruto then got a sudden idea and fell on the ground and starting rolling around, saying "genjutsu! He knew, he knew I cant fight genjutsu!"

Kakashi and Mikki caught on and Kakshi slumped to apear weakened, and Mikki acted just like Naruto.

The Akutski spy caught on rather quickly and made a hand sign for a genjutsu and appeared to be struggling with Kakashi. The second Akutski member jumped down and look at the situation with approval.

"It seems you captured them ok by ………" He was cut off and a Naruto clone suddenly stuck a lightning fist through his heart.

Naruto and Mikki stood back up and looked at the man, he had gotten careless when he thought they were all effectively caught or struggling not to get caught, so he had not set up and replacement jutsu or anything, thus costing him his life.

Naruto looked back into the cave and noticed the blue light was gone. "Shit!" he said and made an army of shadow clones.

Mikki saw wut he was doing and made an army of her own. Kakashi and the mysterious spy both went underground as seven Akutski members showed up. One of them stepped forward towards the clone armies.

"You have interupted a stealing jutsu, and you have made me mad." He said with a calm, venomous voice.

A Naruto clone charged at him to test him and found the man was rather slow, but strong enough to take a hit and still have it backfire. _Not good!_ Naruto was trying to think of someway out of this….

Naruto smirked and made an Army of lightning and water clones all mixed together. Mikki of course, copied him.

The man started walking towards the army, but was sent flying back by a lightning clone.

"Hn. Interesting skill kid, but you will pay for that." He disappeared and showed up right nex to the real Naruto and Mikki. Naruto only smirked, activated his Kensengan and disappeared while he sent clones after the man.

**Author's note: yes the battle is beginning and its not looking too god at the moment. I'm sorry it takes so long to get each chapter up but I am addicted to a game….World of Warcraft…..it is like crack! Do not play it or you will get caught in the trap! Anyway I'll try to work on updating faster.**


	21. Message to readers!

Hey, unfortunately, this isn't an update. It's a message to anyone who likes this story. I have started writing my own completely original story, with original characters and won't be able to continue fanfiction. This is to tell everyone reading this, that both my stories, if anyone wants to, are up for adoption. If you wish to adopt one and continue it, just send a message with your name in it so I can pass the word along to others.


End file.
